


It's a Little Strange

by nillian



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Au pepperony doesn't exist :), Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dark, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm here to hurt your hearts, LGBTQ Themes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark Has A Heart, bisexual!May Parker, fuck it honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nillian/pseuds/nillian
Summary: After Homecoming, Peter Parker thought he got his life back on track from being an ordinary high school kid and a superhero. He was dead wrong.Now he has to deal with the confusing and mysterious Michelle Jones, protect his city and deal with his idol- who basically became his overprotective superdad.





	1. UN-INVITED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash is hosting a Halloween Party! Everyone's invited! Except for Peter, of course.

All the school seemed to talk about was Flash’s Halloween costume party and it was starting to annoy the hell out of Peter. Sure, Flash threw _one_ amazing Halloween party as a freshman and was planning to continue the tradition. The hype was up. Peter watched as even the upperclassmen seemed excited about Flash’s party; they often went up to Flash to talk about it.

“Oh yeah,” Flash smirked at the older girl. He leaned against the locker and tried to seem all nonchalant. “There’ll be booze, don’t worry cupcake. The pool? Heated. And did I mention that I snagged DNCE to perform? Yeah, one of my dad’s is a cousin of Joe Jonas.”

Peter wanted to barf at Flash’s attempt at flirting but getting a live famous band to play at a high school Halloween costume party? That was sadly pretty impressive to Peter.

He made the unfortunate mistake of walking by Flash. The bully spotted Peter trying to walk past the tall girl he was talking to. Flash nearly pushed the girl out of the way to get Peter’s attention. He yelled, “Yo Penis Parker!”

Peter huffed out a breath. He stopped his stride to glance at Flash over his shoulder. Annoyed, he said, “What is it Flash?”

Flash stepped between him and the tall upperclassman, who appeared to be bored with their conversation. Flash didn’t mind, however, because he was focused on Peter instead. “You heard of my party right?”

“Everyone has heard of your party,” sighed Peter.

“That’s right.” His answer made Flash pull on a smug smile. “But, uh, I’m going to have to officially _un_ -invite you to said party.”

Peter blinked at him. No way, he thought. At the end of a Decathlon meeting, Flash made a big announcement. He had stood up on a chair and declared that the team was invited to his party when in reality, the entire school was silently invited to his party. It was a come-all party because Flash wanted everyone to know who he is and how rich he is. But damn him for making Peter the only person who technically wasn’t allowed to go.

Peter’s mouth had fallen slightly open. He didn’t know what to say. What could he say? Sure, Peter _wanted_ to go. He had never been to a party for more than five minutes and that was at Liz’s house… which didn’t go so well.

He started to speak, not quite sure what he was going to say. “Come on, Flash. You invited the entire Decathlon team and I am part of the team just like you.”

“Since when?” he scoffed at Peter. “You barely made it on when we left for finals and you _missed_ finals anyways. I’m surprised you’re still attending school, much less on the team.”

She came out of nowhere. It’s like Michelle lives in the shadows. When Peter saw her, he nearly jumped out of his own skin. She eased up beside Flash with her terrifying blank expression on her face and she asked Flash, “Hey, are we allowed to bring plus one’s?”

Flash did a jump. He spun around and stared at Michelle before he nodded. “Yeah, bring how many people as you want.”

“Cool.” Michelle turned away from Flash and she started to walk towards Peter. She forcibly shoved her shoulder against his and whispered: “You’re my plus one” before she kept walking down the hallway.

Flash didn’t hear her, thank god. Instead, he turned to the upperclassman girl who was starting to move away. He caught up to her to finish their conversation while Peter stared at Michelle.

 _Did she just…? She did._ Peter knit his brows together, unable to comprehend what had just happened. _How long was she even there?_ Long enough, obviously, if she knew that Flash tried to get rid of Peter’s invite. But the question that bugged him the most was: _why did she do it?_

Peter had to tell Ned. But not at lunch, lunch was way too risky. Michelle would more than likely sit on the opposite corner of their table with her book and she could definitely overhear their conversation. Ned wasn’t exactly quiet.

Fortunately, shop class was basically free time. Their teacher rarely paid attention and well, Peter could work on his web-slingers in peace with Ned. Ned was helping him this time with the web slingers since he too had his own experience with them at the homecoming dance which saved Peter’s life. Peter thought he might as well learn how to make them and use them properly. While they were working, Peter casually brought up what happened earlier. “So Michelle asked me to the Halloween Party.”

Like I said, _casually_.

Ned’s jaw hung open as if it was broken. _“She what?!”_

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, cringing at the way he decided to go about this. “I mean,” he said with a sigh, “Earlier Flash said he didn’t want me to come to the party- which was ridiculous cause-“

“He invited everyone!” 

Peter nodded. “Exactly! And so Michelle came out of nowhere and asked if she could bring a plus one. Flash says whatever, it’s fine and then Michelle purposely bumps into me and whispered that I’m her plus one. And then she left without saying anything else!”

“Dude.” Ned let the web-slinger down and he regarded his best friend. He opened his mouth to say something and then squeezed them shut. After a beat, he simply said, “I don’t understand her.”

“You think I do?” Peter shook his head. “Great, what am I going to do? Does this mean we have to hang out with her at the party?”

Ned raised a single eyebrow. “Um, we?”

Peter’s eyes widened once he realized what his best friend was hinting at. Ned was going to abandon him with her?! Now that he thought about it, Peter did abandon Ned at Liz’s party. Defeated, with his shoulders slumped he said, “You’re not going to hang out with me and Michelle?”

“Look, man, you did stand me up at what was supposed to be our first high school party.” Ned pursed his lips. “Besides, she did invite you, so you have to spend the entire time with her. Like a date.”

“ _A what?!_ ” Peter yelped.

Their shop teacher didn’t bother to look up from his book. “Pipe down Parker! I’m not hearing any work!” 

Peter’s face flushed red and he muttered an apology. He thought of spending an entire night with Michelle- at a party- as a date. What would they even do together? “Oh my god what have I gotten into?” mumbled Peter. He glanced up at his friend and his mind clicked with an idea. “How about I just say no to Michelle and you could be my plus one! Everyone wins!”

Ned opened his mouth, flashing his teeth as he sucked in air. “Sorry man, but if Flash finds out that I invited you, we both get our asses kicked to the curb. At least with Michelle, he’s scared of her. And who knows what she might do if you reject her- which would be super rude by the way.”

Peter responded with incoherent sounds to express his frustration.

 

 

After school, Peter was going to do his usual routine: go out at Spider-Man and do some patrols, come home and finish up any homework and get dinner, and then go out again. He rarely had ay homework to do after school since he tried his best to finish it during lunch or his free period in shop. He jogged down the front steps, already had said goodbye to Ned to head on home on his bike when he spotted Michelle sitting on the grass, up against a tree. She had a sketchpad on her lap and she stroked the paper with a led pencil, occasionally glancing up to peer at the environment before her before she returned to her work.

Peter unlocked his bike and he contemplated climbing on and riding off to do his patrol… and then he looked back at Michelle under the tree. He sighed. Instead, he grabbed the handles of the bike and walked it over to her. She didn’t glance up at him when he arrived. “So um,” he cleared his throat, nervous about this entire thing, “How come you got me an invite earlier?”

“Does it matter, Peter?” Michelle asked simply. She didn’t sound annoyed or anything- more earnest.

He scratched the back of his head, his brown hair curled in his fingers. “I mean-I- yes. To me it does, kinda.”

Michelle sighed. She dropped her pencil on her artwork and stared up at him. Her dark curly hair covered half of her face while the rest of it was tied in a low ponytail. She held his gaze, making him incredibly uncomfortable with this amount of… well, pressure on him. Michelle pursed her lips. “You’ll owe me,” she said.

“I’ll owe you?” Peter repeated, confused.

“Yeah, this favor isn’t going to be free.”

Peter couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “But I didn’t ask you for this favor!”

“Are you kidding me?” Michelle laughed and Peter noticed how her eyes lit up as she did so. “If only you saw the look on your face, man! The _devastation_ was so clear. I swooped in and did you a solid.”

“But you don’t even like parties.”

“I don’t.”

“Then why the heck are you going to this one?”

“I like Halloween.”

And that was when he realized that was the first time he ever heard her sound genuinely interested in something. Peter didn’t know a damn thing about Michelle except for she draws people in misery, and she reads all sorts of weird books. So her liking Halloween struck him like a bullet.

Michelle noticed him staring at her dumb. “What?” She frowned at him. “There’s an entire holiday where you get to scare children and eat candy. What’s not to like? Anyways, if I didn’t go to the party, I wouldn’t know what happened at the party for myself.”

Before Peter could even figure out how to respond to that, a car honked. They both glance up to the road where a vehicle was waiting for Michelle. She packed up her things and slung her the strap of her bag over her shoulder. With a wave of her hand, she called over her shoulder, “See you there.”

He had so many questions.

 

 

“Okay, so, Robbie, you know girls, don’t you?” Spider-Man leaned against the hot dog stand casually with a wrapped up hot dog in his hands while he chatted with the seller, Robbie.

The big man gravely nodded his head as if he was remembering a lost art. “Got some troubles, kid?”

“Yeah,” Spider-Man nodded. “I do actually. So there’s this girl and I think she’s sending some confusing mixed up signals. Like I don’t know what she wants.”

Robbie tapped his chin, thinking thoughtfully on the matter. “Ladies tend to do that, son. But what happened? What is she doing?”

“So like she’s always like rude to me, right? She’s just there. I don’t know how to describe it. She doesn’t have any friends. I only have one so, like, I understand why she hangs out with me kinda. But at the same time, she’s like ‘Screw you’ but she got me an invite to this really huge party when she didn’t have to. What am I supposed to do?”

Robbie gave him a hearty laugh. Spider-Man huffed and pushed himself away from the hot dog cart in embarrassment. Robbie’s laugh finally drowned out and he gave his answer. “Well, if I may, I think that you know what you’re supposed to do, Spidey, especially if it worries you so much.”

“Man, you’re no help, Robbie.” Spider-Man shook his head and Robbie shrugged his shoulders.

A car alarm sounded, drawing Spider-Man’s attention away from his hot dog selling friend. He made a break for the sound, yelling his goodbye to Robbie. Robbie called after him: “Good luck with the girl, little man!”

“Thanks!” shouted Spider-Man. He struck out his arm toward the sky and his web shot out to grab onto the side of a building and Spider-Man was off to duty.

A few blocks later, Spider-Man saw a car speeding through the street. The alarm shut off when he got there. Dropping down to the street level, Spider-Man shot out another web to latch onto the back of a luxury sports car and held his ground. He pulled, slowing the sports car down, making the tires skid against the street. Spider-Man strained against the pull of the sports car and he gave a massive yank on the web, sending the car backward- straight at him.

“Shit!” Spider-Man cursed. “Shield web!” he yelled at Karen, the Ai in his suit. He crossed his arms in front of his chest toward the buildings on either side of the road. A thick webbing appeared in front of him that acted as a shield that stretched across the street. Spider-Man stepped back as the sports car slammed against the webbing and he narrowly missed getting hit himself.

Then he realized that- oh god- the sports car lurched forward from its impact. Another curse came from his lips and he launched himself over the webbing in a powerful jump. He landed in front of the sports car and braced himself to catch. The metal hit against him and Spider-Man pushed it back with all of his might.

The sports car’s momentum was brought to a halting stop. Spider-Man dropped the car and he saw the terrified driver screaming his head off. Spider-Man chuckled, circling around the hood of the sports car to the driver’s seat. He tapped the window with the back of his hand, using his knuckles.

The man in the sports car, breathing hard from the adrenaline of flying back and forth in the vehicle, slowly rolled down the window with his hand shaking. Once the window was fully lowered, Spider-Man leaned forward and folded his arms on the door, peeking his head through. “Nice car,” he said, “not yours, I presume?”

The man shook his head, his entire body vibrating.

“Okay good, cause it would have been embarrassing for me to catch the wrong guy trying to get into a car again.” Spider-Man stepped back. Speaking in his own deeper voice, he cleared his throat. “Excuse me, sir, I have to ask you to step out of your vehicle.”

The man slowly stepped out from the stolen sports car, his knees buckling from beneath him.

“Hands in the air, sir,” Spider-Man imitated a police officer further. “You know what? Hands on top of the vehicle, sir.”

The man turned and placed his hands on top of the sports car, only to find them webbed down by Spider-Man. He glanced over his shoulder to stare at him in disbelief.

“Next time you think about stealing a car, don’t.” Spider-Man gave him a thumbs up.

Spider-Man left the scene, satisfied with his work, yet he was still troubled by Robbie’s rotten advice. He knows what he is supposed to do? Please, the last time Peter knew what he was supposed to do, he left his homecoming date before their first dance together and sent her father to jail.

After the Liz fiasco, Peter didn’t think he would have to worry about a girl for a long time coming, and boy was he wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on tumblr! >> http://nilliad.tumblr.com/


	2. GOODBYE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May prepares dinner and Peter makes a mistake.

When he got home, Peter quickly dressed in regular clothes in the safety and comfort of his own room. He guessed that he got in rather noisily since he heard his aunt yell his name. “Peter?” She called. “You in?”

“Yeah, Aunt May!” Peter pulled on his shirt over his head and flattened it down on his belly.

“You’re on the news again!”

It was so weird now that May knew about Peter being Spider-Man. Trust me, that was not a pleasant conversation that they had when he first accidentally revealed his identity to her. There was a lot of cursing and worrying and yelling, but Peter managed to calm her down and explain everything. Since then, May wanted to strangle Tony Stark with her own fingers.

“He should have told me!” she muttered to herself. “You should have told me! Somebody should have! Peter, what were you thinking?”

But Peter told her to ignore the danger that he might find himself in, and focus on all of the good he could do. He was a friendly neighborhood guy, just helping out his community. Once May saw it like that, she was more lenient to the whole affair. Still, she worried, but to a less extreme.

Peter walked out of his room to see Aunt May working in the kitchen on dinner. She pointed to the tv using her elbow since her hands were preoccupied.

He saw the shield webbing and the sports car, but most importantly, the man in shame who was glued to the sports car. Peter laughed out loud and walked over his aunt to give her a light kiss on her cheek. “How are you doing with that?” he asked.

“Struggling,” she admitted.

Peter peered into the pot with a frown. “What are you making?”

“It’s called soba salad with grilled tofu,” May sounded pretty pleased with herself at the meal. “I’m not sure if it’s any good, but Danielle recommend this for dinner tonight and what the hell.”

Peter made one move and his aunt called out to him to get the Hawaiian bread and set the table since her girlfriend was going to be here soon. He did as he told and once he was done setting up the table for dinner, he grabbed a small load of Hawaiian bread and bit into the sweetness.

May saw him from the corner of her eye and she gasped. “Peter! Save some for dinner, geez!”

“Don’t know if I can!” Peter hopped over the sofa and sank into the plush seat. He reclined back and flipped through the channels on tv, suddenly overwhelmingly bored.

He thought back to the earlier events of today and whether or not he should even mention his little girl problem. Peter did have to ask if he could attend the Halloween party this Saturday night… which was in two days. “Aunt May?”

“Hm?” She hummed in response.

Peter cleared his throat and pulled at the collar of his shirt. “So there’s this Halloween party on Saturday, the 31st, Halloween, of course-“

May filled three bowls with soba noodles and began to mix in the salad. “You want to go? Whose party is it? Where?”

“Yeah, and it’s Flash’s.”

“Peter.” The sternness in her voice made Peter twist his body to peep his head over the top of the couch. She stood in the kitchen with her hands on her hips. “Flash is that rotten kid, right? Why would you even want to go to some rich snob’s party? You know what you should do to teach him a lesson?” She lifted her fists and pretended that she was boxing someone in front of her. “Give him hell!”

Peter gave his aunt a wide smile. “You know I can’t do that, Aunt May.”

“Yeah. But it would be fun too, I’d bet.”

He nodded his head in an agreement. “Well, technically he doesn’t want me at his party, but Michelle is letting me be her plus one.”

“Michelle?” May pondered at the name. “Oh, she’s the new captain of the Decathlon team, isn’t she? Didn’t you say she’s… weird?”

Peter pursed his lips. “Yeah.”

“And she’s your date?” Her head tilted to the side.

Peter cringed at the word _date_. So, Ned was right about it being an actual date. Wow, he couldn’t get that out of his head. Michelle Jones asked Peter on a date. If you told him this would have happened, he would have laughed.

May shrugged her shoulders. “Well, sure you can go. Hopefully, you’ll have a lot more fun at this party than Homecoming. But don’t you think it is too late to get a costume?”

Peter didn’t think about that. He didn’t even have a costume. Nothing would be worse if he showed up without a costume to a costume party. Even Michelle would be proud of him. He bet she would say “Stick it to the man, Parker.” He didn’t want to stick anything to anyone!

Then, he gave May the look. May scoffed and she shook her head. A string of “no’s” had already come from her mouth as her disapproval.

“Please Aunt May!” he begged. He climbed off of the couch to even go on his knees and he clamped his hands together. “Please!”

“That’s too risky!” she cried. “I thought you wanted your identity kept as a secret! You’re doing an awful lot to not keep it as a freaking secret!”

Peter explained, “It’s hiding in plain sight! I swear! Tony told me that one time he went to a comic con for fun and people didn’t even recognize him. Someone even said that his cosplay as Tony Stark was horrible!”

“But did he wear his suit, Peter? His multi-million dollar suit full of weapons and gadgets and doohickeys?”

“Well, no-“

The doorbell interrupted their little dispute and the both of them stared at the door, completely forgetting that they were expecting a guest. Peter scrambled up on his feet tot get the door while May turned around to finish making the finishing touches for dinner.

Peter swung the door open and he greeted May’s girlfriend, Danielle with a smile. He opened the door wide for her to come inside. “Hi Danielle,” he said.

“Hi, Peter.” Her voice was drained of energy. Danielle’s eyes had bags underneath them and he swore that they were red and puffy. She brushed by him and Peter tried to ask what was wrong when she called May’s name.

May came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands dry with a towel since she had just washed them. “Danielle? Are you okay?”

Danielle took a deep breath, “Listen, May, I think I should be honest.” May, confused, bit her lip and listened. “There’s no easy way of saying this, but I am actually… I am married. I have kids and honestly, I was feeling a little lonely at my house so I reached out to you. I should have never done that and led you on like this, but I think that we should end things.”

Peter felt a knot form in his chest. He glared at Danielle, his face contorting to utter fury at the woman. He glanced over to his aunt, who was still dumbfounded by the news. Peter could only imagine what she was going through right now… her relationship turned out to be a lie… how cruel. How wrong.

May clenched her fist above her heart. Her voice was soft and her eyes wandered away from Danielle as she spoke. “I… guess this is goodbye.”

Danielle began, “I’m sorry-“

May suddenly lurched out and grabbed the nearest thing at her disposal. She chucked a bowl of her soba salad at Danielle and screamed with her voice going out, “I said _fucking goodbye!_ ”

Danielle yelped in surprise and she ran for the door, covering her head. She slammed the door behind her and ran off.

Peter’s eyes went from the spilled contents of dinner and to his aunt. Her legs wobbled and her face went red as tears poured down her face. She cried out and she clutched onto the wall to steady herself. Peter went by her side at once and held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder. He rocked back and forth, whispering, “I’m here. Don’t worry, Aunt May. Don’t worry.”

He held her for what felt like a lifetime. Finally, May pulled herself from her nephew and stared at the mess she made. She wiped her face with the back of her hands and sniffed hard. “Oops,” she said softly and laughed. “Look at that mess.”

“I’ll clean it up, don’t worry about it, please.” Peter gripped her shoulders and forced his aunt to look at his face. “You know what always makes you feel better?”

She hummed softly, eyes tired and defeated.

“A long bubble bath with your therapy music and candles. You want that?”

May shut her eyes to imagine the scene. She nodded. “I really need Micheal Buble right now.”

“Then let’s make it happen.”

Peter helped her up and she shakily walked herself to the bathroom. While May drew her a bubble bath, Peter ran all over the house. He grabbed the speakers and set them up in the bathroom and multiple candle stubs. He set them all over the bathroom and lit every single one. Peter turned on the music and turned off the lights for her.

He left her in the bathroom and he sighed. Today was… certainly, nothing he expected. Peter suddenly felt as drained as his aunt once he saw the massive mess of noodles and tofu, but he set out to work. He cleaned up the mess and scrubbed the floor clean.

Peter knocked on the door of the bathroom and slipped her dinner in without a word.

He sat by himself and ate his own meal in silence. When did things start to go haywire?

 

 

The next day, Peter wasn’t in the mood to talk much. He kept his mouth shut and barely focused on what his teachers were saying. His subjects passed by with a blur. Ned tried to cheer him up by talking about the upcoming comic con, but Peter shrugged off the matter.

“Sorry man,” Peter sighed. “I just don’t really feel like talking.”

“Oh okay,” Ned nodded. “I’m here if you need anything, okay?”

“Thanks.”

His glum mood must have really been noticeable because Michelle caught wind of it. She plopped herself in front of the boys during lunch, her tray slamming against the table and she stared at Peter intently. When Peter ignored her and focused on picking at his lunch, she glanced at Ned. “What’s up with Parker?”

Ned truthfully said, “He hasn’t told me. He’s not really in the mood for anything, so talking is useless.”

“Yo, Peter,” Michelle snapped her fingers in front of Peter. Peter cringed and bowed his head to avoid looking at her. “Shutting yourself out won’t solve your problems, hope you know that.”

 _She doesn’t make any damn sense_ , he thought. “Shutting myself out?” scoffed Peter, lifting his head to her, his eyes narrowed in anger. “The hell do you know?! You always shut yourself out, Michelle! You have no damn friends so you hang out with Ned and I because you think we like you! That’s not fucking true! We are the only people here that actually tolerate you! Maybe if you weren’t such a fucking loser people would like you!” Somehow, Peter stood up in his rant and he didn’t remember when. Peter felt his breath draw out from him as he glared down at Michelle, finally satisfied with this confrontation.

But the _look_ she gave him. Peter saw her jaw clench. Her eyes were dark and stormy- a terrifying mess. She tensed up, her hands pulling into fists. She sucked in a breath and released a puff of air through her nose.

The stare off between them was electric and dangerous. People gawked, Peter’s little monologue had gained some unwanted attention. Ned, next to all of this madness, looked absolutely horrified. His eyes were wide with fear and his head kept snapping back and forth between the two.

Peter saw it coming. He did. But he knew he couldn’t stop it, even if he wanted to. With his heightened senses, he saw Michelle’s slap from a mile away, but he let her slam her hand across his face. His head moved with the action and his cheek buzzed as if a thousand bees were there. The color of his skin tinged a deep red.

Michelle huffed and she stormed off, grabbing her lunch tray. She slammed her unfinished lunch into the garbage. She pushed an unfortunate bystander out of her way as she marched away.

Peter watched her go. His words began to settle in, as well as the throbbing pain on his cheek. He blinked. Peter glanced down at Ned. “What did I… do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on tumblr! http://nilliad.tumblr.com/


	3. WORTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to apologize.

Ned frantically gestured away. "What are you doing?! You have to apologize, Peter!"

"Apologize?" cried Peter. "She will beat me up before I even have a chance to say sorry!"

Peter’s eyebrows came together in distraught. What has he done? That was uncalled for and mean for no reason. Peter should have never let his frustration at home on someone else. He knew that Ned was right, but that still didn’t mean he really wanted to confront Michelle… again.

“I’m going,” Peter finally decided with a dejected sigh. He lifted himself from his seat, leaving his friend alone. When Peter left the lunch room, he wasn’t sure where the look. Suddenly, the school seemed ten times bigger and he felt smaller. Where was he supposed to find Michelle?

Without a destination in mind, he walked ahead through the hallway. His pace was slow and at every intersection, he checked all around in hope that he could spot her. Finally, he heard sniffing around the corner. He followed the sound and the color drained from his face.

The girl's bathroom.

Peter didn’t know how long Michelle would be in there… probably for the rest of lunch. And it would seriously hurt him for the rest of the day if he didn’t say his apology to her. So, he dared to enter the girl's bathroom for the first time.

When he placed his hand on the door, he cringed. He would get in so much trouble for coming so near. But he decided that the risk would be worth it. Michelle being this upset with him was not something he could easily live with, and not fair to her.

After all, like he said, he and Ned were the only ones who tolerated her genuinely.

Peter pushed open the girl's bathroom door and peeked his head inside. Thank god it wasn’t busy, otherwise, he couldn’t go through with this plan of action.

He felt like he entered a sacred ground. The girl's bathroom didn’t look too different from the boys, just the exclusion of urinals. In fact, it seemed a bit cleaner than the boys, until he noticed little pieces of floral paper on the ground underneath the stalls. _Is... that...?_

In the biggest stall, the handicap stall, Michelle was crying. Peter bit his lip, slowly approaching her stall door. He gently rapped his hand on the door and she suddenly stopped. She must have seen his shoes from beneath the stall door and she pushed the door hard enough to make Peter go backward. His face hit the door and he grunted from the impact. His hand went to cover his nose and mouth since they too stung.

Michelle stepped out of the stall. Definitely more furious than sad at the moment. Her eyes may have been slightly red, but they regarded Peter as if he was the enemy. Her cheeks were wet with tears that had already begun to dry up.

“You know,” she said with her chest heaving impulsively. She squeezed her eyes shut to concentrate as she regained her composure. “I didn’t think you’d have the balls to follow me in here.”

“Well… I’m here.” Peter had no clue what he should say. He didn’t know what was the right thing to say to fix all of this. Was there even a fix to this? “Look, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“I’m not crying,” she denied harshly. She passed by him and went to the sink. Her hands curled on the sides of the sink and she ducked her head low, refusing to look at him. “And you still said all of that shit whether you wanted me to cry or not, asshole.”

“I am an asshole, you’re right.” Peter hesitantly took a step toward her, but she didn’t see. “What I said isn’t true-“

“God,” Michelle groaned. “Peter don’t bullshit me. Every word you said was true.” Under her breath, she grumbled, “This is the thanks I get for trying to be nice.”

Peter surged towards her, gently grabbing her wrist. “Michelle, you were nice-“

Michelle yanked her wrist from his grip, her mouth forming a snarl. “Peter-“ she began but she and Peter both blinked rapidly at the sound of a toilet flushing.

Michelle stepped away from him, utter annoyance evident on her face as a small girl opened the stall door shyly. The girl glanced between the two during their fight and trying to make her way towards the sink to watch her hands. Michelle, without ever so much as look at the girl, growled, “You can wash your hands _somewhere-fucking-else_.”

And the girl scampered off to wash her hands somewhere else.

Once the door to the bathroom closed, Michelle released a sigh. “Peter,” she continued, her voice much tamer, “Get out of my face.”

“No, I want to make it up to you and make it better,” Peter begged, “I want to make it right to you.”

Michelle turned her head to the side, her eyes watching her own reflection in the mirror above the sink. “No… No that’s not what _you_ want.” She returned her gaze to him, her nose twitching in disgust. “You just want to _use me_ for your own gain. That’s what everyone seems to want.”

She left without another word, and Peter had let her slip through his fingers again.

 

 

“Aunt May?” Peter entered his apartment home using the front door, skipping his routine of patrol right after school. He saw the back of his aunt’s head since she was sitting on the couch watching a movie. He could hear her slowly munch on popcorn. “Hey, I just wanted to check in on you before I go to the mall.”

“What’s at the mall?” she asked tiredly.

“I’m going to go costume shopping. If you want me to stay and not go to the party, I understand…”

“No, no.” May spun around and looked up at Peter. She managed to pull on a tired, sweet smile for him. “I want you to go out and have fun. Live a little. Plus, I kinda… I kinda want to be left alone for a little while if that’s alright.”

Peter nodded and then he leaned his head against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. “That’s alright. Whatever you want.”

“You need any money?”

“I’ve got it covered, thanks though.” Peter waved goodbye before he went back downstairs to gear up on his bike and head to the mall.

 

Peter couldn’t find anything. The costume stores were all sold out already since he had waited too late. Halloween was tomorrow after all. He even went to the department stores to find something salvageable. There wasn't a single jumpsuit or one piece suit of an animal like a bunny or something. Peter walked past a display at a comic book store and peeled to a spot.

He ran back to the display to see a poster of a certain web-slinging superhero. His mouth fell open in awe. It was Spider-Man. It was him. Peter’s hand instantly dug in his pocket to buy it, but he turned his head to the side and saw _her_.

Peter had never seen Michelle so… happy. Much less in a skip.

She was laughing heartily, mouth wide, showing her teeth as she skipped ahead of a taller woman who appeared to be her mother. Her mother, a beautiful woman, pregnant with another child. Clutching her hand, a small little boy grinned and tried to skip too, mimicking his older sister.

Michelle spun around and yelled “Boo!” to scare her little brother and he yelped in excitement. Michelle laughed, “I got you!”

Peter couldn’t believe this was the same person that had slapped him earlier. The Spider-Man poster was long forgotten at this moment. He let his legs do the thinking for him as he trailed after them, unsure of what he was even doing.

Michelle’s mother asked, “Anything interesting happen at school, M?”

“Interesting?” Michelle shrugged. “Yes. Was it good? No.”

She frowned down at her daughter. ”What do you mean?”

Michelle pursed her lips then sighed. “Well, I tried your advice, mom. Play nice with others. Make some friends.”

Now it was Peter’s turn to cringe. Michelle was only doing what her mother had advised her to do and well, Peter’s hostility towards Michelle had blown up in her face. He wanted to go off to the railing in the middle of the mall’s walkway and puke over the edge.

“So, like, I tried talking to Peter again,” she continued. “He was in some weird funk today. And I guess I made it worse and he snapped at me. He yelled at me in front of the entire lunchroom. Said I was a loser and that he and Ned are the only people in school that tolerate me, and that he doesn’t even like me enough to call me a friend.”

Ow. Peter’s stomach ached.

He watched them enter a clothing store and he slowly crept in, following just out of sight but able to hear.

The smile fell from her mother’s face. “That’s… awful, sweetheart.”

“What’s worse is that I actually… I actually began to cry like a wimp. He followed me into the bathroom _'_ _to make it right'_ ,” she mocked his voice by making hers go deeper. “But I left.”

“He was trying to apologize and _you left?_ ” Her mother shook her head. “Why is it so hard for you to…” her mother droned off.

Michelle lifted an eyebrow at her skeptically. “For me to… _what_ , mom? To be a normal, functioning social human being? I don’t know,” she replied sarcastically, “people aren’t really worth the effort. All they do is hurt you.”

Her gloomy state evaporated as she bent down and poked her little brother’s sides. “But not you, Teddy. You would not hurt anybody, won’t you?”

Teddy giggled.

Her mother rolled her eyes. “But Michelle, someone will always be worth the effort you put in. You can’t be alone all of your life, it’s not right.”

“I hope you’re not saying that Peter Parker is someone worth my while,” scoffed Michelle. “Because Peter Parker is a shallow, goody-two-shoes, disrespectful, aggravating, unreliable-“

A bulky man backed up into Peter, who was peering around the corner at the conversation between Michelle and her mother. The man knocked Peter off balance and he stumbled into view, right in front of Micelle as she continued her rant. “-little piece of pathetic trash, who deserves to- _Parker?!_ ” she gasped his name, horrified to see him. “What the hell?”

“Hi, Michelle,” This was the third time that Peter’s face felt numb today because of Michelle, and it wasn't because she had hit him. “Hi, Mrs. Jones.”

Her mother blinked at him. “Hi, you must be Peter…” She looked over at her daughter and darted her eyes at Peter suggestively. “What… a _nice_ surprise.”

“Excuse me, mom.” Michelle grabbed Peter’s forearm and dragged him behind her out of the store. Peter waved at her mother, saying that it was lovely to meet her. Michelle let her grip on Peter go and she frowned at him. “Of course we are at the same mall, at the same time. Our world is truly small for me to get the displeasure of seeing you twice in one day.”

“Michelle, I am sorry. I am sorry for lashing out at you. I am sorry for hurting your feelings. I am sorry for following you to the bathroom. I am sorry for sneaking up on you and your family- you have a very nice family, by the way, your brother is really cute." He lost track and shook her head rapidly. "I just… I don’t know how to fix this.” Peter stared at her, his eyes as big as a puppy’s.

Michelle chewed on her bottom lip, pulling her eyes off of him as she thought. She shifted her weight and used one hand to grip her arm with uncertainty. “You know what?” She turned to look at him again, a smirk forming on her lips. “If you can keep up with me at the Halloween party tomorrow, you’ll be forgiven- _barely_.”

“Y-Yeah,” Peter thought that was brilliant. This was his chance to make it right- just impress her tomorrow somehow. Be friends with her. That’s all. “Yeah, it’s a date.”

Michelle stared at him. Blinking.

He didn’t realize what he had said until it was too late. “N-No wait, I didn’t mean that. Date? Haha, no that’s not what I meant. I mean like, tomorrow marks the date for… whatever this is. Just you and me, chilling at the party, you know-?”

Michelle shook her head and scoffed, “Oh my god, Peter, please just stop. You’re making it worse than it already is.”

Then he saw the corner of her lip rise to a smile. She burst out in a laugh, lifting her hand to cover her mouth. “You’re embarrassing,” she giggled.

“Yeah…” Peter was lost for words. For a second, nothing seemed to matter all around him. He only saw her laugh in one perfect moment. “I really am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on tumblr! http://nilliad.tumblr.com/


	4. REPERCUSSIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has trouble coming to terms with himself as the hero.  
> (kinda PTSD-like)

For that one moment, Peter was… distracted.

The pudgy man that bumped into Peter earlier, giving up Peter’s hiding spot, was nervous. He mumbled an apology that Peter didn’t hear because he was so distracted with Michelle.

The pudgy man nodded his head, his fingers tapped along his sides as he made his way out of the store. He kept wandering along, pace fast, sweat on his brow. _This was the right thing_ , he tried to convince himself. _The only thing._

_It was only a matter of time…_

Before he blew up.

Peter saw the force of the explosion blow Michelle’s messy curly hair out of her face in slow motion. Then things began to glow brightly to the point where Peter couldn’t see anything. He and Michelle were knocked down to the ground. The ringing in his ears knocked off his senses. He couldn’t focus his hearing on anything. Muffled noises clouded his judgment until he could focus on screaming.

He lifted his upper body from the ground. Michelle was facing the store in which her family was in. Her mouth was wide- it was her scream.

Suddenly everything focused all at once.

“NO!” She screamed. “MOM! TEDDY!” Michelle picked herself off of Peter and she made a frantic dash towards the store, but the store had received the worst of the impact of the explosion. Half of it was on fire. The entrance was crumbling apart and it fell in front of Michelle. Peter was already up and he pulled her back before the rumble could fall on her.

Peter tried to weigh in on his options. He had to go in there and save the people inside- save Michelle’s family. But he couldn’t be Spider-Man. There was no way he could explain running off at this point to return a few minutes later as Spider-Man. Besides, he didn’t even know if he had enough time to do that and rescue the people inside.

Peter warned Michelle, “I’m going in.”

“Are you crazy?!” Michelle yelled and pulled on his sleeve. “You can’t go in there! Don’t be a stupid hero!”

If only she knew.

Peter ignored her and rushed inside, ducking away from another falling debris. He found a few customers and pointed and pushed them towards the entrance, smoke filling his lungs. The clothes on the racks were burning and his nose began to clot with insufferable air.

He found a few more people and helped direct them towards the entrance and he finally found Michelle’s mother and brother. Her mother was frantically trying to lift a shelf off of her son. His leg was underneath the wreckage and he must have hit his head because he had his eyes closed, not moving… almost like a peaceful sleep.

That haunted Peter.

He stood next to Michelle’s mother and got a grip of the shelf. Together, the two lifted the shelf off of Teddy and Peter held it while Michelle’s mother picked up her from underneath it. Peter dropped the shelf and he began to walk with her out of the store.

Michelle met them in a sprint. She embraced them with a crushing hug. She and her mother were both breathing hard, relieved to be with each other again.

Michelle was for sure crying now. Her mother too. She let go of her death grip on her mother to look down at her little brother in her mother’s arms. Seeing how still he was, and how his little leg was broken and swollen, she looked like she was going to throw up. “Is he…?” She was too terrified to even finish her sentence.

“No,” her mother sighed. “Just… hurt. Got knocked down really hard, but my baby boy is… hurt.”

Peter felt his eyes brim with tears. Seeing little Teddy so… _so still_ like that. A little boy who couldn’t have been older than four years old. This wasn't right.

Peter clenched his fists and glanced around, hoping to find the culprit and beat them into a pulp. He found no one but terrified people. “Come on,” he softly pushed at them to move. “We should leave and get him to a hospital.”

Soon, the authorities were at the mall. Both Peter and Michelle were questioned, and both of them mentioned a pudgy white man, looking awfully nervous and scampering along before the explosion. It was recorded and that was that.

Michelle’s mother was being loaded up on an ambulance with her little brother. Michelle regarded her mother. Michelle held onto her sides, clearly shaken up but trying her best to compose herself as she glanced at Peter. “Peter…” She hesitated, unsure of what to say. “That was… you… thank you." Her eyebrows drew together, realizing that she had thanked him. She promptly declared, "You’re insane. I hope you know that you are the most insane person I have ever met.”

Peter had to admit himself that was pretty… intense for him to do without the suit to back him up. “That was insane.”

“Yeah,” she breathed. “I have to go with my mom. I’ll see you.” She raised two fingers to her forehead and flicked them away as a salute goodbye. Peter watched as she climbed up on the ambulance, joining her mother. Her mother held Teddy’s small hands in her own and greeted her daughter with a sad, relieved smile.

 

 

Peter was still shaken up about the bombing incident. The police said it was a lone terrorist who had sacrificed his own life. No one was killed. Only a few injured... like Teddy.

But what bothered Peter the most was that he was there and he couldn’t do a damn thing to stop it from happening. He had powers at his disposal and they were useless to stop the bombing. People could have died because of Peter.

He opened the door to his apartment, surprised to hear laughter. He could never get quite used to seeing his aunt and Tony together being casual.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter cleared his throat, honestly surprised to see him.

Tony finally glanced up to see Peter at the door, closing it behind him. “Petey! How’s it hanging, kid?”  
Peter wasn’t sure if Tony made the pun intentionally or unintentionally, and frankly, he didn’t know which answer made the pun worse. Before he could find the words to answer, May had cranked up the tv, featuring breaking news: the mall bombing.

“Oh my god,” gasped May. She leaped up from the couch and made her way over to Peter in one giant step. She crushed him in a hug, then quickly inspected his body. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? Is that soot in your hair?!”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Strangely… the words didn’t feel right in his mouth. No… he definitely doesn’t feel okay.

Tony stood and walked up to them in a slow, calculating matter. “You were at the mall when it got bombed? No suit on?”

“I couldn’t.” Peter shook his head. “I was with Michelle and the guy… he… he ran into me before he blew up the place.” Peter inhaled sharply. He made contact with an _actual_ terrorist. A person who was a complete nervous wreck before he created chaos in a public setting. _Why did the man do that? Why did he give his life for something he was so terrified of?_  Peter didn’t know how he felt in that moment- _sick_ came to mind, but it wasn’t enough. “I got in there and saved the people… but I couldn’t change, it was too risky. Then… I saw Teddy…”

Tony frowned. “You saw a teddy bear?” He scoffed, “Were you in Build-A-Bear Workshop?”

“No, Teddy is Michelle’s little brother.” Tony had interrupted Peter’s train a thought and the image of the little boy not moving haunted him. “Never mind, I don’t want to talk about it.”

May pouted, her bottom lip puckering out. “Oh, Peter,” she wrapped him in another hug, which Peter gladly embraced in. “I’m so sorry that happened, but I am glad you’re okay.”

“Pete, can I talk to you for a second?” Tony pushed his sunglasses to rest above his hand and placed his hands in his pant’s pockets. Peter pulled away from his aunt and nodded. Tony led him back to his own room and sat on his bed. He patted the space beside him and Peter sat down. “What the hell is going on with you?”

“Mr. Stark…”

He sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you, Tony?" He shook his head, trying to remember the reason why Tony had requested to speak to him privately. “Is this too much for you right now?” Tony asked. “Do you need a break? I understand if you need a break, hell, I want a break-“

“M-Mr. Stark!” exclaimed Peter. Tony clamped his big mouth shut to listen. Peter sighed. “I just… today was different. Today, someone that I care about could have gotten hurt and a little kid got hurt instead. And I was… useless. I couldn’t do anything to stop that from happening. This was different than the Washington Monument. At least then, I had my suit on and Karen was there to help me. But Tony… how do you deal with the… the repercussions?”

Tony swallowed hard. He didn’t speak for a long time and hung his head low, almost as if he was ashamed. He fiddled with his big calloused hands- a skilled set of hands that had always worked hard, all of his life.

Peter waited. Thoughtfully. Patiently.

“I don’t really know, kid,” Tony admitted. “I say I’m fine, but I’m not. Not really. To tell you the truth… I try to hide it. I try to be me. I try to be normal, to ignore it, and distract myself. I don’t know how to deal with the repercussions, but you, Peter, you can stop them from happening.”

“I can’t. I couldn’t do anything-“

“You’re Peter-freaking-Parker. You have the heart for it, kid. But that won’t mean _anything_ if you don’t believe in _yourself first_. It gets scary. It comes close sometimes, but dammit, Peter, _you’re better_. You’re the hero that your aunt needs, your friends need, that I need- everyone.”

Peter let his words sink into him. He swallowed, trying to understand what Tony had said to him. Finally, he simply said, “Okay.”

“Okay? All good?” Tony gave Peter a clap on the back and squeezed his shoulder. “We all need pep talks time after time.”

“So, uh, what brings you to the Queens?”

“Your Aunt May,” admitted Tony. He chuckled softly. “I believe she was drinking heavily last night and butt-dialed me. She wanted to see me, that’s all.”

Peter stared at him. “Where were you when she called?”

“Visiting some old friends in Wakanda, why?”

“That’s all the way from Africa!” gasped Peter. “You flew all the way from Africa because my aunt butt-dialed you?!”

“She seemed sad.”

“Still!”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t travel halfway across the world to make a woman happy?” Tony rolled his eyes and muttered, “Teenagers,” under his breath, “you Millennials lost the fine art of romancing.”

_“Romancing?!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all four chapters between 12 am and 3 am and I am in complete shock. I'm honestly making this up as I go, and it is pretty fun! They'll be a plot soon... I hope.
> 
> Catch me on tumblr! >> http://nilliad.tumblr.com/


	5. IN DISGUISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May goes out. Ned gives Peter news. Peter finds his costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda filler, but life has so many filler moments so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tony gave Peter a tight lipped, smug smile. He rose from his spot on Peter’s bed and brushed off his suit. “Speaking of which,” said Tony, “Your aunt and I are going out tonight.”

Peter couldn’t believe his ears. Okay, yes, Peter was ecstatic that his aunt would be going out with Tony Stark- his mentor, his idol- an amazing man, but could the timing get any worse? Peter quickly found his footing and tugged on Tony’s sleeve. “Mr. Stark, I don’t think that’s a good idea-“

Tony lifted a brow. “Why not?”

“Well, Aunt May, she kind of went through a break up yesterday. It really shook her, and I don’t think that your timing is good right now.”

“Oh.” Peter wasn’t expecting Tony just to say that one word. In fact, he didn’t know what to expect Tony to say. The man was… not normal to say the least. Tony shrugged. “Well, I will just make her forget all about her patchy break up.”

“How will you do that?”

“How old are you?”

Peter’s face burned red. “M-Mr. Stark!” But Tony was already heading to the door. Peter followed after him, a puppy following the much more mature dog.

“May?” Tony adjusted his tie and lowered the sunglasses on his face. _Has anyone told him the saying that only douchebags and blind people wear sunglasses inside?_

May still sat on her spot on the couch. She was messing with her hair, running her fingers through it and smoothening it down. Once she heard her name, her hands fell to her lap and she hummed, “Hm?”

Peter noticed that, well… May seemed presentable. This morning? She looked like a mess. She wore baggy sweats, the ones while a massive hole in them and a dirty sweat-shirt that Peter swore was his. Her hair was thrown together as a messy bun, emphasis on _messy_. It wasn’t cute. But now, May wore a clean sweater with the sleeves rolled up and high waisted pants that didn’t have a hole in them, thankfully.

Tony cleared his throat. “May, would you be interested in dinner? Maybe Thai. Are you a fan of Thai?”

“Oh, um…” Peter watched her intently as she bit her lip as she thought. “You know what? Sure. Let’s go get Thai or something.”

She stood up and looked at Peter. “What are you doing standing there? Get ready!”

Peter coughed and his hand went to scratch the back of his head. When May noticed his movement, her mouth fell slightly and she glanced up at Tony again. “You-you mean…”

“It doesn’t have to be, I just thought that you could have a good night out. With some good company.” He flashed her a winning smile.

May hesitated once more but she nodded. “Yeah, okay, that… sounds really nice, actually.” She tried to hide her smile by biting her lip again as she walked past the two. “Give me a few minutes to get ready.”

Once she was out of sight, Peter spun on Tony. “How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Make her happy? Like, I pissed off this girl and I have to make it up to her tomorrow at a party and I don’t know what to do!”

Tony laughed. Laughed at his dismay. “Oh, Petey, there are so many things you don’t know.”

“Well, teach me!”

Tony pursed his lips. He faced Peter and squeezed his shoulders. “You’re _always_ wrong. Know that. When it comes to women, know that you’re always wrong.”

Peter leaned back. “Um…”

“Put really, just show them a good time. Be exciting. Think big. I think you can handle that.”

“So… be like you?”

“No, you and I both know that that’s too much. But Peter, you’re better off being you, but make sure you’re a hell of a lot more open to express yourself. You’re an interesting kid, just show her that.”

May returned with a purse and a glow on her face. Peter stepped back from Tony and he watched the two of them leave with smiles on their faces. It was nice. Peter felt pretty happy. Aunt May seemed happy, so he was happy. At least he knew that Tony wouldn’t hurt May.

Peter’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He fumbled to get it out and saw Ned’s face plastered over the screen. “Hello?” Peter answered.

Ned replied with a fit of coughing.

“Are you sick?” gasped Peter. His legs began to move in an anxious pace. “Do you need anything? Is your dad home with you right now?”

“Can you, like,” another cough, “let me talk for a second?” Ned swallowed down his coughing fit. His voice was low and lazy as he spoke, “I don’t think I can party.” 

  
“What?!” Peter groaned. “Please, man, I need you there. You can get better by tomorrow. I’ll come over and make you soup-“

“No, don’t. My parents are fighting again.”

“Oh.”

What a stupid answer. What was he suppose to say? Peter couldn’t even imagine his own parents fighting. When he thought of them, he thought of two people in love and the image of them feuding against each other tainted the thought of what _should_ have been a perfect family. His best friend was in a struggling household. Two people that are supposed to love each other are arguing. It must have been terrible to live like that.

Peter couldn’t do shit about that either.

“I just wanted to-“ a cough “-tell you why I couldn’t make it. My parents are really mad right now and don’t want me to go. Said I’m too old for Halloween. What gives?”

“I’ll bring you candy, okay?” Peter tried to soothe. “I’ll bring all of the candy I have.”

“You better. I gotta go. Sorry man, good luck with Michelle though. Bye.”

He hung up. “Bye…”

 

 

Peter had finished all of his homework at school, and he wasn’t really in the mood to go out tonight as Spider-Man. He had studying to do for the Decathlon team. Lately, he had been ignoring his duties to the team and he knew it would be bad if he couldn’t pull through for the team again. Not like what happened in Washington D.C.

He studied for so long that he fell asleep at his desk. Peter didn’t know when his Aunt May came home that night, but it was late. She entered his room and tidied it up a bit before she gave him a kiss on his forehead. May wrapped his blanket over his shoulders and shut off the lights.

The next morning went by incredibly slow. Today was Saturday, Halloween, and Peter only thought of the damn party. He still hadn’t been able to buy a costume and he ransacked his own room for something to wear. “May?!” He yelled at her from her room.

“What?!”

“Do we have a giant white bed sheet for me to be a ghost?”

“That’s the dumbest costume! And no, I’m not letting you cut holes in my sheets!” The next moment she was at his door with a frown. She huffed as leaned against the doorframe as she watched her nephew dig through his closet… from the ceiling. “Is that really necessary, Peter?”

“What?” Peter clung onto a ceiling like a (you guessed it) spider. His wavy brown hair pulled to the ground from the top of his head. He jumped down and landed in a crouch before he stood up again. “Sorry. It’s pretty fun sometimes, though.”

“All that blood rushing to your head?” She winced. “I don’t like the headaches, thank you very much.” She surveyed the room and lifted a brow at an old backpack in the corner. She made her way to the backpack and unzipped it to pull out… a ridiculous costume. “Is this…?” May held the costume in front of her. Peter’s old, homemade Spider-Man suit.

How awful.

Knee high boots? A sleeveless red hoodie? And those ridiculous goggles?

Peter would be forever in Tony’s debt for the upgraded suit. At least Tony gave him Karen.

He shuddered at the sight. “Auntie, I can’t wear that to the party! Everyone will make fun of me!”

May dramatically placed her hand on her hip and cooed, “So you want to impress the _ladies_?”

“No! Yes! Maybe? I guess… I just can’t wear that.”

May puckered her lips. She tossed the old costume on his bed, looking at it thoughtfully before she sighed. “Fine, be Spider-Man. Let everyone know that my nephew, Peter Parker, is the web-slinging hero of New York- Spider-Man.”

Peter stifled a laugh with his hand. “Would you feel better if I didn’t wear my mask? ‘Cause then it wouldn’t look like I’m Spider-Man. Spider-Man wears a mask.”

“Well, what if someone says your costume is so real or something?”

“Ned and I made it?” Peter offered. “It’s my cosplay for Comic Con!”

“Are you two trying to go to that fair again?”

Peter remembered dragging May to last years Comic Con and she had gotten lost in the crowd. She tried searching for the eager and excited boys, Peter and Ned, in the crowd. Peter later found out that a man in a furry suit stuck by her side while she searched. Peter had told her before the Con to stay away from the furries.

He hoped that he could go to this year's Con without her. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about losing May in the crowd. And she wouldn't be bombarded and harassed by rude fanatics. She definitely didn’t want to go after he heard the annoyance in her tone. “Um,” he said, “yes?”

“This time,” she jabbed her finger at him, “I’m staying home.” She walked by him toward the door but he gently took her by the arm. “What’s wrong, Peter?”

Softly, he asked, “Are you doing okay? How are you holding up?”

May weakly smiled. She cupped his cheek with her hand and took a deep breath. “I’ve been better, but I’m so lucky to have you in my life. You’re the only person I need.” She turned toward the door.

“But Mr. Stark? How was last night? Was it okay?” Peter crossed his fingers, hoping that at least Tony helped May feel better when Peter wasn’t sure how to.

She stopped at the doorway. “It was fun. I was nervous, but Tony is a good man.”

That was enough for Peter.

 

 

  
Peter began to panic.

The party starts at eight, but people have always mentioned that the party doesn’t start until an hour later. What kind of rule was that? If Peter hosted a party, it would start when he says it would start. Why were there so many weird party rules?

Peter stood in his room with his Spider-Man suit on with the exception of his mask. He stared at his reflection in his mirror, feeling oddly different in his suit today. It was definitely because he was going out in public without his mask on, but everyone is going to be dressed up in a costume. Hell, he would probably see some kids dressed up as some of the Avengers. No one could beat the real deal though.

He flexed in the mirror, quite proud of the muscle he gained while training. He continued to check his appearance until the doorbell rang.

Peter headed to the door but May beat him to it. She had a bowl of candy in her hand and Peter heard her shoulder. “Aren't you a little old to be trick-or-treating?” asked May.

“Why yes, yes I am.” Michelle’s voice. “But free candy, am I right? Is Peter here? I'm one of his friends, Michelle.”

What was she… _doing_ here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Halloween party is next! I hope you guys are ready ;)  
> If this party doesn't seem like your typical high school party, it is because it is hosted by Flash and Flash loves to be flashy.
> 
> Catch me on tumblr!! >> http://nilliad.tumblr.com/


	6. RULES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter heads to the Halloween party with his costume and his plus one. Michelle lays down some important ground rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my best friend  
> 7.15.17

Obviously, Peter still didn’t quite understand what it meant to be someones plus one. You had to be with them as they enter the event. He didn’t know that Michelle would show up at his house. He kind of expected him to go to Flash’s and meet her there and spend time with her there.

This night was going to be _so_ confusing.

Peter stared at her, blinking and unmoving. May sensed his presence from behind her and stepped aside, saying, “Oh, he’s right here.”

Michelle was… someone else entirely. For one thing, her hair looked more controlled. On top of her head was a thick plastic golden crown. Her curly hair coiled from the rim of the crown to frame her face. Usually, Michelle tucked her hair in a ponytail but she let it completely loose to flow down her back. She wore a white dress which was battered and ripped and speckled with blood. And the makeup she had? It was incredible. She put stitches on her face, cutting her face in half from her forehead to her nose and the bottom half was from the bridge of her nose to her jawline and further down her neck. Fake blood trickled from her stitches, making her look horrifying.

Peter was pretty impressed. He felt rather underdressed compared to Michelle. She really went all out, which he honestly didn’t expect. He thought she would be the only person who wouldn’t wear a costume yet her look was so good, if there was a costume contest, she’d win.

“Wow!” gasped May. “I love your costume! Did you make it yourself?”

“Yeah,” Michelle laughed. “My stepdad helped me with the dress though. He’s into fashion design.” Michelle glanced over at Peter and snickered. “Spider-Man? Really?”

Peter glanced at his outfit. So far, so good. “Hey, Spider-Man is pretty cool.” He turned to his aunt to kiss her on the cheek. “We’re gonna get going to the party! Night Aunt May.”

“Night! Text me when you’re ready to come home.”

She closed the front door and Michelle and Peter were alone. Michelle had already sized him up, but Peter could feel her calculating him, studying him. Michelle didn’t say a word and walked to the elevator. While they waited for the elevator to reach his floor, Peter had to ask. “How do you know where I live?”

“Ned told me.”

 _That backstabber!_ Why didn’t his own best friend mention this vital piece of information over the phone? Now that Michelle knew where Peter lived, who knows what might happen.

“To be honest, I kind of thought we were going to meet up at Flash’s.”

“You wanted to meet me forty-five minutes late?” Michelle scoffed. The elevator door opened and she stepped inside. She pressed the ground floor button. “That’s an awfully long time to leave your _date_ alone. Do you not know the proper etiquette for a date?”

Peter’s mouth fell. Breathlessly, he asked, “ _Is_ this a date?”

Michelle’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth to reply- probably say something snarky and shoot down Peter, but she couldn’t manage a single word. Instead, she clamped her mouth shut and stared ahead at the closed doors of the elevator.

_Nice job, Peter. You haven’t even left the building and it’s already awkward._

“How’s Teddy?”

Michelle glanced at him through the corner of her eyes. “He’s doing okay. His little leg is broken but he’s alright. My mom almost didn’t want me to go to this party after yesterday but… well, it’s a party. Not a spot for another attack like that.”

The elevator opened with a ding, allowing the two to escape from the enclosed space. Peter followed her to her dad’s car. Michelle’s father early greeted him with a loud, booming voice. “Hey! You must be Peter! Nice to meet you, I’m Alexander, Alex, or Mr. Jones- whichever you prefer.” He twisted his body around from the driver’s seat to give Peter a handshake. Peter shook his hand, and he knew that Alexander had a death grip, but thanks for Peter’s powers well… it didn’t bother Peter that much.

To prove his point, Michelle's father complimented him. “Strong grip there, son.”

“Thanks, Mr. Jones.”

“Dad,” Michelle cut off their conversation. She slid in her spot in the passenger’s seat. “Let’s go. I want to have enough time to go scare some kids after the party.”

Her dad began driving to Flash’s house and Michelle turned around and held up one finger. “Let’s set up some ground rules: 1. No dancing. 2. We raid the food together. 3. Since it is Flash’s house, we sabotage something-“

“Michelle,” sighed her father. “Just… don’t get caught doing rule three. Don’t get wild. And don’t drink or do drugs. That shit messes you up.” He mumbled to himself, “I would know.”

Peter pressed his back hard to the seat and his fingers dug into the leather. Oh boy, what has he gotten himself into?

 

 

The energy at this party was a hell of a lot more different than Liz’s. Liz’s was pretty tame compared to Flash’s because Flash went all out. His dads were rich, meaning they could afford to live in a high end home with neighbors that were far apart. Cars scattered on the streets leading up to Flash’s house. His front doors were wide open and Peter could see colored strobe lights flashing from inside. Groups of teenagers were even chilling outside, talking with drinks in their hands. Music thumped the entire house, and Peter almost mistook it as his heartbeat.

Now, _this_ … this was a party.

Michelle’s dad frowned at the scene. “Remember what I said, kids… nothing good comes out from drinking and doing drugs.”

“Okay, love you, dad, bye!” Michelle quickly kissed his cheek and scrambled out of the car as if she couldn’t take the confinement for much longer. Peter said goodbye to him and followed Michelle out.

Peter asked, “So… what do we do first?”

“Food.”

Reasonable enough.

Michelle led the way and Peter nervously tapped his sides as he walked. Michelle’s white goofy dress was wide and completely distracting, taking up a lot of space around her.

Although Flash’s house was massive, once Michelle and Peter had gotten inside, it felt incredibly small. People were pressed up against each other dancing to music that Peter could definitely recognize as Flash’s own remix. He saw couples sucking faces in the hallways. But the energy of the party still made him pretty excited. He twitched in eagerness to do something… to have some good fun.

Peter was barely paying attention. He was stuck in his own mind, trying to figure out what he wanted to do and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Michelle turned around with a cookie close to his lips. “Dude,” she said, “this is the bomb. Try it.” The cookie was pretty much upon him, all he had to do was open his mouth. And he did. Peter bite into the cookie, munching it and savoring the flavor and _whoa_ , the way the chocolate melted in his mouth instantly? Damn.

Michelle smirked. “I heard that Flash hired chefs. Rich loser has some taste, I’ll give him that.”

She handed him the rest of the cookie and Peter gladly accepted it. He practically stuffed his face with that cookie and he wondered what other foods Flash offered in the kitchen.

Peter gasped. “Oh my god, is this crab cake?” To answer his own question, he grabbed a small crumby bite and plopped it in his mouth. “Oh,” he sighed thoughtfully. “That’s so good.”

Michelle mimicked him and ate a crab cake. “Remind me to hire Flash’s staff.”

“Not so fast, I need them to serve me first!”

“Now, is that P-P-P-Penis Parker?!”

_Fuck._

Michelle rolled her eyes and frowned instantly. Peter spun around to find where Flash’s voice was coming from. He thought that the host would be still at his turntables, but Flash was walking towards him with a microphone in his hands. His costume was a ridiculous pirate suit that made him look like a ripoff Blackbeard. “Look who decided to crash!” Flash kept his anger at bay by sounding light and entertaining, as if he was talking to a crowd- which technically he was. “Parker, my man, what the hell do you think you’re doing here?”

“Um-“

“‘Cause I thought I was _so_ clear, dude,” Flash took a large step toward Peter, face to face. “But I guess it is getting harder for you to retain new information- hence your impending downfall on the Decathlon team. Face it, Peter, you’re going to be _my_ understudy.”

Peter shakily swallowed. That definitely was one of his fears. He had been neglecting the team so much recently that Flash was catching up and gaining the likeliness of Mr. Harrington, the head of the Decathlon team.

Flash sized up Peter’s Spider-Man suit. “And I knew you were obsessed with Spider-Man when you and Ned lied about knowing him, but _damn_ , Peter, this is lame. You look desperate. It’s sad. Your costume doesn’t even look remotely like Spider-Man’s.”

Peter felt his fists clenching. In his mind, he really wanted to do something. Flash was always up in his face, demeaning him for no good reason. Punching him would be a mistake though. Peter knew that the force of his fist could seriously hurt Flash. It wasn’t worth it.

Michelle nonchalantly grabbed a bag of chips. She plopped a chip in her mouth and stood beside Peter, chewing loudly. Flash stared at her wide-eyed, scared to see her actually here and scared to see her terrifying get up. Michelle noisily crunched another chip. “Is there… a problem, Flash?”

Flash tried to stand his ground. He stood up straighter and lifted his head higher, even though Michelle still towered over him. “Yeah, there-“

_Munch._

He tried again, “Y-Yeah-“

_Crunch._

And again, “There’s-“

_Crack._

Flash got so fed up with Michelle’s slow and deliberate chewing that he huffed, his entire face shaking in his little hissy fit. He lowered his microphone and spat, “There isn’t a problem. Enjoy the party.” He turned and scampered off.

Peter spun around and gripped onto Michelle’s arms, shaking her excitedly. “That was… that- you- amazing!”

“You’re touching me,” Michelle leaned away. “Violating rule 4: no touching.”

“Oh, sorry,” Peter released his hold on her and she released a sigh. She stepped away from him, keeping her distance as she searched for more food. Feeling the awkward tension between them, Peter rubbed his arm. “So um… what do you like to do at parties?”

“I keep updates,” Michelle replied without looking at him. She wrinkled her nose at a pig in a blanket before she ate one. She smiled at the taste. “I wander around. See what’s up. Mess with people.”

Peter clapped his hands together. “Okay so let’s wander around and see what’s up.”

Michelle agreed reluctantly, sad to leave the kitchen and the food. Peter led the way this time. He was small, but he managed to squeeze by the towering upperclassmen and the frantic underclassmen. He peered over his shoulder and he could barely see Michelle, even though she was wearing white. She had lagged behind, trying to push past people. Peter stopped and he tentatively held out his hand for her. Michelle came to a stop and gazed at his inviting hand. Peter half-expected her to swat his hand away and say that she can handle navigating on her own. Instead, she pursed her lips, exasperated, and slipped her hand into his.

Her hand was cold, which only made Peter squeeze it tighter to warm her up to his temperature.

The cramped hallway opened up to the front foyer, where the majority of the teenagers were dancing to the music. Peter could barely see the Halloween decorations between all of the bright flashes of strobe lights. Pumpkins, white cloth webbing, bat stickers, skeletons- the whole delight were everywhere in the house. Amazing.

In another room, a group of people played an intense drinking game of cards with red solo cups all around them. They cheered and screamed in delight. Two girls ran past people laughing hysterically as they forced their way through a crowd with a costume in their hands. A guy chased after them without wearing any clothes, screaming bloody murder. He covered his junk with a pumpkin.

A big guy stepped up to Peter and Michelle, stopping them in their tracks with two cups in his hands. With a lazy smile and kind eyes, he shoved the cups in their faces. “You guys want something to drink?”

“Oh yeah,” Peter began to reach for the drink, a little parched until Michelle slapped his hand away and gave him a dirty look.

She hissed, “Are you stupid? Rule 6: you don’t accept drinks from anyone except for yourself.”

Peter blinked. “Didn’t you miss rule 5?”

“Rule 5: don’t abandon your plus one and don’t question her!”

The big fella moved on, leaving the two alone. Michelle leaned into Peter since the music was getting louder as the night wore on. “Hey, it’s kinda.. cramped in here. Let’s go to the backyard, okay?”

“Sure thing.” Peter wandered through the maze of Flash’s house with Michelle’s hand in his until he found the entrance to the backyard. Decorated with cob webs, little ghosts, and bats, the backyard was just as festive as the front. A few people were chilling in the pool and a guy did a massive cannonball into the pool, splashing everyone inside and a few people outside of the pool.

Peter sat down on a decorative rocky pool bench and Michelle did the same. She crossed one leg over the other and let her foot rest on top of her knee, and she smoothed down her big poofy white dress as she sat. Michelle faced him. “You bored?”

“A little,” Peter admitted, scratching at the back of his head. “I just… I don’t know what to do.”

“How about we play a game?” Michelle wiggled her brows at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... this is only the beginning kiddos 
> 
> Although I really wish Peter would pay attention to Michelle's rules! He already broke rule 4 and almost broke rule 6!
> 
> Also, a little crazy side note:  
> I watched a two different tv shows that oddly focused on Halloween as I wrote this... in July... and my best friend just had her little sister born! I'm so happy for her!
> 
> Catch me on tumblr!! >>http://nilliad.tumblr.com/


	7. D(a)NCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Michelle play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse all of my errors! I only read over chapters once and post it since I am really lazy. :/
> 
> Thank you for the sweet comments and the support! It really makes me happy that you guys like this mess of a story so far, and it really inspires me to do more!

Peter bit on his lip. “What kind of game?”

Before Michelle could answer a girl squealed. “Oh my gosh, it’s Spider-Man!”

Peter froze. He physically couldn’t move at that moment. He wasn’t wearing his mask… this felt so weird. Someone recognized him. Everyone knows that Peter Parker is _the_ Spider-Man. May was going to murder him tonight.

The girl ran up to them with her group of friends. “Wow, your costume is so realistic!” She gave him a grin. “Spider-Man is, like, my favorite superhero.” Then, she did the unexpected. The girl dipped down and pressed her lips to his.

Peter had his first kiss when he was young with Betty Brant when they were in first grade. But he had never kissed anyone ever since it happened. So this… this was not what he wanted. The smell on the girl was repulsive. The stench of alcohol stung his nose and she tasted just like it too. Peter cringed and gripped her shoulders to push her off of him. The girl kept trying to lean into him but finally, Peter won the little wrestling match.

She giggled. “Did you see that, guys?” She glanced back at her friends, her feet taking her backward unsteadily. “I kissed the superhero Spider-“ she never finished his name. The girl slipped and into the pool.

Peter jumped up, ready to help her out, but the girl had kicked up to the surface and screamed a cheer.

Michelle blinked hard, unsure of what she had just witnessed.

Peter turned to look at her, he too at a loss for words.

“Well,” Michelle pursed her lips. “Okay, Spider-Man, do all of the ladies kiss you when you’re saving New York?”

He nervously chuckled, lowering himself to his spot beside Michelle. Okay, so still no one really thought that Peter was the Spider-Man. It’s _all_ costume. He had to play his part. “No, that was certainly a first for Spider-Man.”

“So… back to our game.” Michelle quickly changed the subject and Peter was relieved to get the thought of the girl’s lips on his out of his head. “It’s called two truths and a lie. So one person says three things about themselves and two of them is a truth and one of them is a lie. The other person has to guess the lie. You in?”

Peter eagerly nodded his head.

“I’ll go first.” Michelle hesitated to think of something to say. “One: I once appeared on television. Two: I left the country. Or Three: I want to be a makeup artist. Which one is the lie?”

It was only the first round and Peter was stumped. He didn’t know a single personal thing about Michelle Jones. This game was going to be impossible for him to do. Peter rubbed his chin in concentration. “Um… two?”

“Wrong!” Michelle seemed pleased with Peter’s attempted guess. “My parents made me do this dancing gig and I didn’t know it was going to air on tv when I was six. I actually vacationed in Jamaica and it was amazing, but the third one is wrong. Doing makeup is okay and all, but I’m not sure of what I really want to do.”

“But you’re so good at it,” protested Peter. “Like your art? Those drawings of people… in crisis are really detailed. And have you looked at yourself in the mirror tonight? The stitches…”

Michelle held up her hand to get him to stop talking. “Flattery won’t win this game, Parker. Go.”

“Okay,” he smoothed down his hair. “One: I hate indie bands. Two: I love the Mets. Or Three: I’m scared of spiders.”

The last one made Michelle laughed slightly. “Oh, scared of spiders and you dress up as Spider-Man? You’re being ballsy again.” 

“So which one is it, MJ?”

Michelle hummed softly. “I think… it’s gotta be three, man. I just don’t believe that crap.”

Peter grinned. “Wrong! My uncle was a huge Mets fan and it just grew on me when I was a kid. And spiders are a little scary. I don’t like it when they bite me. But one is a lie. My favorite indie band is Alt-J. Have you heard of them?”

Michelle snickered. “Why didn’t I see that coming?”

They played a few more rounds, each one getting harder than the last. Peter wasn’t sure how long he played but he never thought he would learn so much about Michelle in this one night. What’s her favorite food? Pancakes but without any syrup. When she was young, she peed her pants on a roller coaster.

The more he learned, the harder it was to imagine that this was the same girl that refused to speak to anyone. Right here, in this moment, however, Peter saw her. The pool lights glowed on the side of her face, making her eyes shine brighter. The strobe lights from inside illuminated her dress and skin. And the way she laughed...

She’s beautiful.

“Okay, okay!” Michelle tried to keep a straight face. “You really had me there. For a second, I thought you really did go streaking.”

“Did I?”

Michelle rolled her eyes. “So if I asked you to go streaking now, would you do it?”

Peter’s face flushed, and suddenly he felt hot. He pulled at the collar of his Spider-Man suit in embarrassment. “N-No…” He denied. Then, he maintained direct eye contact with her and seriously said, “I would if you would.”

She snorted, “Well that’s _not_ going to happen, Parker. Nice try. Anyways, it’s your turn. Lie to me.”

“If you insist.” Peter took a deep breath, trying to think of what he should say. He started running out of interesting facts about himself in the fifth round. He looked up at her again she waited for him patiently.

Peter realized something. He was at a party. It was a fun party. He was having a good time with someone he didn’t expect to. In fact, whether either of them liked to admit it or not, they were _dates. Together_. This was it.

He made up his mind. “Okay. One: I never had a dance with a girl.” Peter’s heart pulsed. Time seemed to slow. “Two: I have… trouble talking to girls.” He saw Michelle’s eyes widening. “Or three: I kissed someone I really care about.”

Michelle sat rigid in front of him, processing his words. She lowered her eyes from him, unable to focus on him. Peter began to wonder if what he said was really a good move. He had no idea what forced him to say such a thing! This was horrible. Just when he was starting to really understand Michelle and like her, he went ahead and ruined it.

“I…” Michelle began.

“Everyone let’s give a warm welcome to DNCE!” Flash yelled in his microphone, his voice echoing outside even. A crowd of teenagers cheered like mad men inside the house. The people outside all scampered out to run to see the band.

“We should, um,” Michelle pointed behind her at the house with her thumb. 

Peter nodded, ducking his head and avoided eye contact with Michelle with his cheeks burning red. “Yeah, let’s go.”

That was a bad move. Seriously bad move. _What were you thinking, Peter?! And since when did you ever want to… with Michelle… of all people?_

He cringed at his earlier attempt… at what? Peter didn’t exactly know. He didn’t plan this far ahead into his actions.

He hung back from Michelle as they entered Flash’s house once more. They were drawn to the front of the house at the foyer where the crowd was the thickest. Everyone looked up, so Peter and Michelle did the same to see that the band DNCE were upstairs with their equipment.

The band began to play and people danced. Peter and Michelle had been swooped away with the crowd and ended up in a corner in the living room.

The music roared. Peter couldn’t help but tap his foot along with the beat. He remembered Michelle’s rules. The very first rule she told him was no dancing. How could she not dance at a party? Michelle backed up into the corner of the living room. She held onto her wrist and pressed her head against the crack where the walls met.

Conversation. Peter can do this. Don’t be weird. _Again._

“You know, uh,” Peter began, “I didn’t think you would… wear that costume.”

Michelle rolled her eyes. “You thought I was going to dress up as one of those sexist playboy bunnies to contribute to the objectification of women to men's disgusting sexual desires?” She groaned at him and folded her arms across her chest defensively. “That's disgusting, Peter, how dare you ever put that thought in your head.”

That was not what he meant at all. _Dammit, Peter, you said one thing and it was already weird again!_ Peter quickly rushed out, “What?! No! I didn't think that at all! In fact, I thought you were going to wear nothing!”

Her jaw dropped with her eyes narrowed at him. Michelle’s lips drew into a fine line as she flicked her curly hair away from her face. “It's amazing how you don't realize what comes out of your mouth until after you say it. I applaud you for your blissful ignorance.” To mock him, she elegantly, yet sarcastically clapped. Her entire performance made her look very much like the dead queen she dressed up to be.

Peter exasperated, “That's not what I meant and you know it, Michelle!”

He took a moment and shut his eyes. Start over. “I mean- I thought you wouldn't really be into party themes since you don't like parties that much, right? Too many people doing stupid things, the music sucks, you wish you could be anywhere else with a friend to hang out with, but you're stuck at a party for who knows how long and everywhere you look, there are couples making out. And the way people dance?” He thought of Michelle doing what the girls out there were doing against boys. “No way would you be caught doing something as... well, objectifying as that. So, like, yeah, I just thought to contribute to the costume theme wasn't your thing. I thought you would show up as Michelle Jones, the only normal person here.”

Her gaze on him was haunting. He never felt so small until that moment. The effect this girl had on him was astounding. Not even Liz could render him this powerless.

Michelle finally admitted, “That...might be the most intelligent thing you have said, even if you are on decathlon.” She stepped away from the corner she was in and wrapped her fingers around a lamp. Michelle maintained eye contact with Peter the entire time she spoke. “Usually yes, I would agree, but Halloween is awesome. The costumes are awesome because you wouldn't know it was me if I were to, say, trash your house.” She smirked as she pushed the lamp from its table. The lamp shattered on the floor.

So rule number 3, huh? Sabotage. Peter normally wouldn’t condone this behavior but the smirk she gave him was contagious. He laughed, “I wonder who did that.”

The first right thing Peter said all night. It made her nod, content with his answer. “Me too, Peter, me too. How awfully rude of them to ruin the host's house since they were so graciously invited to a rich kid's party.” She made her way to a vase with a plant inside. She knocked it over and the soil spread across the floor. “But not to worry!” She yelled, “He can afford it of course!”

“It's only logical to expect some collateral damage from such an occasion as this,” he played along eagerly. “All of these people, masked, in disguise, doing whatever the hell they want because they won't be recognized…” Peter searched the room for something to destroy. His eyes locked on an elegant porcelain fish decoration next to the tv. He forcibly knocked it over, slightly wincing at the crash but he could barely hear it over the music. "It's human nature!" He gave her a toothy grin.

"Human nature demands me to do this!" Michelle shoved a tall speaker with both hands. A girl jumped out of the way before it hit her and fell to the ground.

Peter flipped the table. People watched as he gripped the sides of the mahogany wood furniture and began to lift it up. They chanted, "Go! Go! Go!" at the small boy as he heaved and knocked it over to the side. Peter had to put on a good show, but he could have thrown the table with one finger if possible.

Michelle screamed, "Yeah, Peter!" She shot her first in the air for victory, making Peter laugh. She leaned onto the wall again, a sly smile on her lips. "Now what does human nature demand you do now, Spider-Man?"

Peter didn't realize how close he had gotten to her. He stood directly in front of Michelle with his arm supporting his weight by touching the space on the wall beside her. He casually stood on one foot while the other balanced on his toes. He felt so free, so liberated without even realizing it, thanks to Michelle.

The smug look she gave him only meant that she knew how free he felt at that moment. Peter was open. The best version of himself. He couldn't help but think of what Tony had said to him the night before: _"Be exciting. Think big."_

His eyes wandered to her lips. He felt gravity pull him into her.

"It demands me to..."

 _No,_ he thought, _I'm not going to ruin this night for the second time._

"...to dance! Come on!" He swiped her hand and dragged Michelle away from the wall.

She fumbled after him, her eyes incredulous. She gasped, "What? We already talked about dancing as one of my rules! You're breaking my rules!" She tugged back, forcing Peter to a stop.

"I think we've broken lots of things tonight, MJ." _Lighten the mood, Parker!_ "How about we bust some moves?"

"Oh my god, who do you think you are, Young MC?" Michelle closed herself off again by turning away from him, sticking her head up high.

"I'll be if you want me to be!" he pleased. Peter gestured around them in the abandoned family room that they had migrated to. A few lost teens were in the room, minding their own business and tending to themselves. "No one is watching! Just dance with me like you actually give a damn, please? I don't want to look stupid all by myself."

"You already look stupid. But that would be even funnier."

"MJ!"

Michelle's nose twitched. She let her arms flop to her sides in defeat. "Fine! Only this once, and if you record me, I will end you." She jabbed her finger at his chest threateningly.

The corner of Peter's mouth pulled up to a half-smile. "I know you will."

Peter began to move, not quite sure of what he was doing at the moment. May had only shown him how to slow dance and "Cake By The Ocean" was no slow dance. He let his hips move every time there was a sharp change in the beat. Peter stared down at his own feet to make sure he wasn't going to trip over himself. He soon got his entire body into the motion and he excitedly glanced up at Michelle, who only stared back, trying not to laugh at his face. Peter added in a few hip thrusts that went along with the beat and incorporated a hideous dab. He shouted, "MJ, don't make me look stupid alone!"

"This is awful..." But she bobbed her head and tapped her foot.

Peter lifted his arm to do the wave and he was delighted to see that Michelle mimicked him (although hers was a hell of a lot more artistic than his). They kept moving with no clear purpose, adding in old dance moves like the sprinkler and the robot where they seemed to fit until the chorus came.

Peter screamed the lyrics as loud as he could as he danced. Michelle released the laugh she had been holding in the entire time, but she kept moving. "Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! I-" Peter pretended to slam drums with each word.

Together they yelled with everyone in the entire house, "-keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean, huh!" Michelle and Peter bumped their hips together hard, sending each other sliding a few feet away.

The song continued until the band ended with a thank you. The crowd cheered excitedly until DNCE announced their next song.

"Who the hell flipped my fucking table?!" yelled Flash from the living room.

Peter and Michelle looked at each other, eyes wide but their smiles wider. "Run?" asked Peter.

"Run!" Michelle turned and made a bee line for the front door with Peter hot on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I'M GUILTY! I looked up some facts about Zendaya to sprinkle into MJ. THERE ISN'T A LOT TO GO OFF ON FROM THE MOVIE, OKAY?! Don't sue me.
> 
> Peter isn't that great with girls, is he? He doesn't know what he wants! 
> 
> Is it bad that I somehow always finish writing the basics of a chapter at 3 in the morning?
> 
> Catch me on tumblr!! >>http://nilliad.tumblr.com/


	8. FULL CIRCLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Peter scare some kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded this on Wattpad as well if you want to check it out!  
> >> https://www.wattpad.com/443123569-it%27s-a-little-strange-1-un-invited
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES AT THE END :)

Michelle ran down the steps that led to Flash’s house while Peter chose a quick way down and bounded over the steps. He landed slightly in front of her and kept running beside her. They hurried down the street, both of them looking over their shoulders to see if they were going to get caught. In the distance, they saw Flash run out of his own home, mystified and looking all around to find the culprits. “Hey!” yelled Flash when he spotted the two down the shout. He lifted his legs to run. “Get back here asswipes!”

“Hey!” yelled Flash when he spotted the two down the shout. He lifted his legs to run. “Get back here, asswipes!”

But Flash was no flash. He panted and stopped not that far from his home. He leaned over with his hands on his knees while he took deep breaths. “I’ll-“ he panted, “-I’ll kill you!”

Peter and Michelle made it around the corner of the street before they finally slowed. Peter grabbed onto a stop sign while he searched for any sign of Flash. Michelle’s chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Michelle narrowed her eyes at him. “Dude… how are you… not panting? I never… ran this hard since… I was late to Pride Parade.”

He decided that the coast was clear and faced Michelle again. She looked different. Her hair was windblown and slightly messier but… her crown! It was gone. “You dropped your crown!”

“Really?” Michelle touched the top of her head. “Oh well, it’s gone. And so are we, let’s go!”

“W-Where are we going?”

She pointed down the block. “To go scare some kids. Did you forget?”

“Oh, right.” They began the walk down the street but the fact that Michelle was without her crown bothered him. He began to ponder: _what if Flash finds her crown and traces it back to her?_ He couldn’t stand idly by while Michelle got blasted by Flash.

He stopped. Michelle raised her eyebrow at him. “On second thought,” he said, “hang on.” Peter spun on his heels and ran back the way they had come from.

Michelle, already tuckered out from their journey, couldn’t bring her legs to move after him. “Peter! Where the hell are you going?!”

Peter jogged down the sidewalk, keeping his eyes open for the golden crown that fell off of Michelle’s head. He saw the crown behind a bush because of its shining golden hue. It must have rolled there after it fell.

Without really thinking, Peter stuck his arm out and shot thin webbing that pierced through the bush to grasp the crowd. He pulled back and the crown flew into his hands.

Peter’s sticky web wrapped all over the crown.

“Oh geez!” Peter panicked. He tried to pull the webbing off but it clung onto the crown like a magnet. The webbing would dissolve in an hour. Great.

Peter placed the crown in the bush since he couldn’t return it back to Michelle. It was already bad enough he was dressed as Spider-Man, no need to be even more obvious than he had to be.

Dejected, Peter walked back to where he left Michelle, but not before he passed a girl and her teenaged sister trick or treating. The little girl wore the sleeping beauty princess costume with the same crown Michelle had.

They walked past him before Peter had noticed them. He skidded on his heels and spun around, almost losing his balance in the process. “Excuse me? Princess?” Peter waved at the little girl. She turned and looked at him. “Hi, there! Wow, you’re really pretty.”

She smiled, exposing a few missing teeth. “Thank you!”

“I was wondering if you could help my friend out since you’re a princess?”

The girl’s older sister pursed her lips. She glanced between the two of them, unsure what to think of the exchange. The small girl lifted her head with dignity. “Anything for my loyal subjects!”

“My friend is a queen of a faraway kingdom,” Peter said, making it up on the spot. He lowered himself to a crouch as he spoke to her so that they could be eye level. “And a horrible thief came into the castle and stole her crown!”

The girl gasped. “Oh no! Not the crown!”

Peter gravely nodded. “Yes, the crown,” he said regrettably. “The queen is really sad since the crown was so pretty. So, princess, your crown was special magic that can make the queen happy again. I was wondering if you could give it to me so I can give it to her royal majesty?”

She pulled her face together. Her teeth chewed on her bottom lip and she huffed. But the girl gave in. “Okay, I will give the queen my crown.” She reached for the top of her head to pluck the crown. She held it out. “I, Princess Marie, grant Spider-Man my crown.”

Peter gingerly held the crown in his hands and offered her a smile. “The queen thanks you.”

The little girl’s older sister ruffled her hair, proud to see that she was willing to share. Although she looked at Peter in confusion, Peter decided it might be best to get out of there very quickly. He ran further down the street to meet up with Michelle, all the while thanking the girl for her crown.

Finally, he spotted her where he had left her. Michelle leaned against the stop sign and stared at the small device in her hands, her phone. She glanced up when she heard Peter’s footsteps and tucked away her phone. “Dude,” she sighed, “what gives?”

Peter waved the crown in the air. He declared, “I got it! I got it!” He stepped closer to her to place the crown on the top of her head when she slowly dipped forward. “There.”

“Thanks, but you didn’t have to do that. That’s so extra.”

“Eh,” Peter shrugged. “Can’t scare the kids properly without the right getup, right?”

Michelle touched the crown, lifting the corner her lip as she did so. Her eyes fell back to him and she suppressed her slightest smile. “Let’s do this.”

The plan was simple. They would go to a quiet house that left candy out for the kids to take themselves. Michelle would be frozen in her spot, as if she was part of the Halloween decoration while Peter would hide. The kids giggled and went to the front entrance of the houses. They would reach for the candy, only to have Michelle move and shriek at them. The kids screamed in terror and scampered backwards when Peter jumped out form his hiding spot (the bushes, the fence- you name it) and blocked their path. The kids fell to their bums and rushed to run away.

Before Michelle and Peter could have their good laugh, the owners of the house would storm outside to see what the fuss was about and the pair sprinted away before they could get caught.

They hit a few houses with that routine until Peter’s phone vibrated. He blinked in surprise to see Karen as the caller ID. Peter stopped laughing to answer the phone. “Uh, h-hello?”

“Peter!” Karen sounded exactly as he remembered her. Silky, soothing, calm and warming. “I’m glad I could finally reach you via your cellular mobile device.”

Peter had to act normal. _It was normal to talk to A.I.s right?_ He glanced over to Michelle and she plopped a piece of candy in her mouth. She snagged two stashes of candy that some kids dropped while being terrorized. Good. She wasn’t paying attention.

“Yeah, I’m glad too. What’s up?”

“I recommend you wear your mask, Peter,” Karen said, “because there is an attack at the-“ she named a building that Peter didn’t recognize. “And the police are stretched thin-“

Michelle interrupted, “Everything good, Parker?”

“Yeah! Of course!” Peter rushed, “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Um… okay…”

“-so I would advise you to put on your mask so I can direct you to the building right away, Peter.”

Tonight just took a turn for the worse. People were in danger and he was out scaring little kids? What kind of hero was he? Would Tony look at his actions and be ashamed?

Peter hung his head. He placed his hand on his hip and his hand shook slightly with the phone. If he was too late… that was on him. Peter had to leave. He had to leave Michelle.

He swallowed hard. “Okay,” he said softly, his voice going out, “yeah, I’ll be there.”

The last phrase caused Michelle to look up at him with an eyebrow raised. She watched him as he hung up the phone and faced her. She deadpanned, “You’re leaving.”

Peter’s shoulders fell and he drew a shaky breath. “Yeah. I am so sorry, MJ-“

“Nah,” she waved her hand in dismissal. “It’s cool.”

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He took a giant step toward her with his fingers intertwined with each other, looking much like a beggar. “Thank you so much for understanding, MJ. I had fun tonight. I gotta go.”

“Yeah.” Michelle’s pursed lips morphed into a small smile.

Peter gave her one last smile before he ran off again for the second time that night. He didn’t notice how her smile instantly fell and she brushed ahead her hair from her face. She turned and sulked further down the street, opening candy and eating the small pieces by herself.

Peter pulled out his mask and double checked that no one was around him in this neighborhood to see him. The street was dark and there were no kind walking around anymore, so the coast was clear. When he masked himself, instantly the world lit up blue with the mask’s interface. Karen welcomed him. “Hello Peter, shall I set the destination?”

“Yes!” Spider-Man’s web snagged a tree and he pulled himself in the air. He used the momentum to land on a roof of a house to make his way towards the attacked building. “Also, not to sound rude or anything, but how did you get my phone number?”

“Mr. Stark didn’t tell you?”

Spider-Man hesitated. “Tell me… what?”

“Just in case there was an emergency such as this and you needed to be contacted if you weren’t wearing your suit.” She added, “Or if you find yourself in an awkward situation and you can call me and pretend to ignore someone and leave. That’s what Mr. Stark said.”

Spider-Man pulled his lips together. “Huh… smart. I’ll probably use that to be honest.”

Karen directed her further into the city to find the building she described under attack. Spider-Man could see the grey smoke boiling in the air, tarnishing the atmosphere. He drew closer to find a building leaning over in half. It had fallen, and since the building was tall enough, its length crossed the street and leaned against two smaller buildings. Chunks of the building fell into the street, but the street was crowded with pedestrians and cars, not to mention fumes of smoke and ash.

Karen notified Spider-Man. “There’s no one left inside.”

 _Well, shit._ Spider-Man hoped he wasn’t too late.

People first. Building later.

Spider-Man dropped down to the ground level, rolling until he came back up to his feet. He spotted some people sprawled about, parts of their bodies burned away. He slowly asked Karen, “What happened here?”

“I detect remnants of an explosion, Peter. Most of the residents inside are Muslim, so I think that it might be another terrorist attack.”

“Oh no,” he coughed, the thick and heavy air had already defiled his lungs.

He pulled a man to his feet. Half of his face was bleeding. Patches of skin exposed raw muscle mixed with dirt and grime. The man wailed in agony. “I got you,” Spider-Man reassured as he led the man out of harm’s way.

Spider-Man collected a few more people, and as he did so, the building became more and more unstable. He shot out webs at weak points to prolong its stability, but it wasn’t enough to keep it from falling apart, piece by piece.

A girl shakily rose to her feet. She wore a costume. Spider-Man. She lifted up her mask over her head and she stared wide eyed at the crumbling building. Above her, a chunk fell and gravity pulled it towards her, to crush her. The girl calmly lifted her hand to presumably shoot web from her costume.

Spider-Man leapt to get behind her. He was far enough back so he wasn’t standing directly behind the little girl. He struck out his arm and shot his web, throwing the piece of chunk away from her to slam against the crumbling building with a patchwork of webbing to secure it.

The girl spun around, suddenly breathless to see Spider-Man. He didn’t think as he spoke, “Good job, kid.”

Which caused his whole world to temporarily crash. Spider-Man got some serious déjà vu vibes from this one moment. He thought back to when he was ten and attending the Stark Expo with his uncle Ben and his aunt May. A legion of armored suits were attacking, and Peter, as young and stupid as he was, decided that he could stop them. He had an Iron Man mask and built his own arc repulser model and decided that he could take on an armored suit as if he was Iron Man. Peter faced death in the eyes and held his ground, only to find out that Iron Man blasted the armored suit behind him and said, “Nice work, kid.”

Now he came full circle with this little girl.

Peter was so distracted that he couldn’t get out in time when the building fell on top of him and the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, updates will take a little time since I am starting up school and still trying to figure out this plot lmao. But thank you so much for the support and praise you've given me and the story! It's so amazing!
> 
> Also, I really want to make a fanart/cover for this story! If you have any ideas tell me because I am struggling so much and I just want to draw my kiddos- or if you want, you could make your own for fun! That would be so cool! Contact me by messaging me on Tumblr   
> >> http://nilliad.tumblr.com


	9. CHANGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man meets someone new.

There was darkness. Pure black. So dark, even, that Spider-Man had thought he and the girl were floating in a bleak space with no stars- which wasn't possible. He was on Earth. He was in Queens. He was protecting a little girl before the building fell on them-

Spider-Man didn't know what to do. Karen's helpful insight would come too late for him to follow through. Instead, he braced himself by lowering himself to his knees and embraced the girl. Spider-Man hugged the girl as her guardian and exposed his back to the crumbling building.

They both squeezed their eyes shut to await their fate. Peter twitched and shuttered, not quite believing that this was it. _This_ was how he was going to go. People would say he died a hero, protecting a little girl, dressed as him. People would unmask Spider-Man and reveal Peter Parker. People would wonder how could a high school student such as he risk his life for strangers.

What they didn't know is that Spider-Man would die weak and defenseless. He wasn't strong enough to save one person, much less be a guardian to Queens.

May would live on in the devastation that yet another family member was ripped from her.

Tony would have lost a protégé who had the potential to be so much more.

Ned would have lost his best friend and would isolate himself to cope.

Flash would have tossed and turned, his stomach churning and twisting, and he would blame himself since he has relentlessly tortured Peter.

His teachers and other peers would have lost someone that they see every day. Another face that passes by, someone that they could have known if they had tried hard enough...

And Michelle... _what would you have lost?_

Spider-Man waited. He waited for something to come- death to come, whatever death feels like. Would it be a sweet release or a painful torture? Would there be nothing or another world that he couldn't possibly imagine?

Yet nothing came.

Like a serpent, a black figure slithered from the cracks of the street. It was in a bubbly, semi-gaseous state, clumping together only to pull itself apart as it rose in the air. It drew together as if it was the center of its own gravitational pull to shape itself into a person.

The young man, from a crouch, lifted his palms to the air and emitted the same black energy from which he had formed from. The black smokey energy exploded around them, foaming around the perimeter of himself, Spider-Man and the girl.

The girl whimpered in Spider-Man’s arms and he tried to soothe her by rubbing her back, but he wasn’t looking at her. His head was trained up to watch as the building that was just seconds from crushing the two of them. Instead, the building hit the protective force field that the young man had made. Spider-Man stared at the young man controlling this madness in disbelief.

The young man dropped his head and groaned in agony. “Move dammit!” he yelled at presumably Spider-Man. Spider-Man didn’t need to be told twice.

Picking up the girl in his arms, Spider-Man made a mad dash for light. He just made it clear of the building and spun around, unsure as to how the young man would get out himself. Spider-Man let the little girl down and he attempted to rush back in when the black force field popped like a bubble. The building smashed into the ground, the impact collected a cloud of dust that blew Spider-Man. He tumbled and rolled, but came up sliding on his feet and with his hand against the ground to slow his slide.

“No!” Spider-Man yelled.

Somehow, this was worse than him dying. So much worse. At least he thought that he would die saving everyone that he could, but he had willingly let this powered young man take his place. Spider-Man wasn’t supposed to do that. He was the hero! He was supposed to die. No one was supposed to die on his watch.

Then, he saw the thick black smoke again. It worked like the longest bubble ever blown. Its shape constantly thinning and widening with no clear definition. It formed once again to be the young man in front of Spider-Man.

He wore a black suit. It wasn’t as tight and conforming to his figure like Spider-Man’s was, but it was a cushioned and padded with a contrasting green trimming. When he lifted his head, Spider-Man saw that he wore half of a mask. It covered his face up until the bridge of his nose, leaving his eyes and his forehead visible. It glowed as a green skull of the lower half of the face. He was blonde with long hair flipped over to the side.

“Who… who the hell are you?” Spider-Man asked.

“Spider-Man,” the young man sighed his alias, ignoring the question. He stretched his arms across his body. “Fan of your work.”

Spider-Man blushed. “I-I um- thanks? I didn't know that I had fans..."

Police sirens sounded, prompting Spider-Man and the other masked hero to lift their heads to the air. The blonde man slowly edged to the remnants of the crumbled building. “I’ll catch you later,” he gave Spider-Man a wink before his figure faded to black and dispersed amongst the shadows.

Spider-Man stood there, his legs heavy. “Karen,” he said, “do you have any idea of who that was?”

“No, Peter. I have no collection of data of him.”

The sirens became louder, snapping Spider-Man out of his haze. He pulled himself using webbing to the rooftops and ran off.

.  
.  
.

Peter, sticking to the wall, knocked on the outside of Ned’s window. His best friend’s body was on top of his bed with heaps of blankets wrapped all around him. He shuffled and threw off the blankets when he heard Peter’s knocks. Ned trudged over to the window to unlock it for Peter to enter.

Peter climbed through and jumped down to the ground with a soft thud. He still wore his Spider-Man costume, but now he pulled off his mask again. Looking at his friend, Peter knew that Ned wasn’t that well. His face was flushed red yet completely drained with tired, droopy eyes. Not to mention how Ned sniffled to keep his nose from running. Nevertheless, Peter still asked, “Hey man, are you feeling better?”

“Shitty,” replied Ned. “I’m feeling shitty.” Ned peered around Peter, expecting something. “Did you forget to bring me candy?”

Peter patted his sides. “Aw shoot. Michelle had my candy stash… I’ll ask for it tomorrow or at school Monday and we’ll split.”

Ned nodded. “Okay. So about that…” He sank into his bed and wrapped the sheets to cover his body but sat straight. “…how did that turn out?”

Where should Peter even begin? The fact that she showed up at his house announced or their awkward elevator ride together? The car ride alone made him anxious with her rules. But the party? What had he tried to do? Why did he try to do that to her? Man, he had no idea.

 _Maybe,_ he thought, _I just miss Liz_. He hadn’t spoken to her since her and her mother moved to Oregon- across the country. She hadn’t been exactly happy with Peter when she left. Peter thought that he should give her some space, but how long would that be?

Peter decided to just skim over the details. It all meant nothing. He probably was right: he had missed Liz. Michelle was just there. “It was cool, but I had to go because there was another terrorist bombing in town.”

“Dude, did you hear about the first one at the mall? What the police said on the news today?”

“Um… no?”

Ned cleared his scratchy throat. “So that guy who blew himself up was a Neo-Nazi. They caught his face on a video tape so they were able to ID the guy. He never committed any crimes, but on his phone, the police found multiple texts from an unknown number about their plans. Turns out our Nazi was just a test-run.”

Peter narrowed his eyes. He folded his arms across his chest and stood taller. “What about their plans?”

Ned took a deep breath. “That there’s going to be more and that they aren’t the only ones attacking.”

Peter thought back to what Karen said about the building that was bombed. He remembered seeing the mortified and brutalized faces of the people he had helped save from the wreckage. “Yeah… I think you’re right, Ned.” Peter moved to sit beside him. He hunched over to press his palms on top of his kneecaps. “The bombing tonight was at this apartment complex and most of its residents are Muslim.”

Ned’s mouth slowly fell. He coughed a few times before he was able to speak. “So-so you’re saying that… these are connected. Oh my god, they have to be connected, man! Like the texts said: ‘There’s going to be more and they aren’t the only ones attacking!’”

Peter’s stomach coiled. He felt as though an anaconda had wrapped itself all around him and sneezed him so hard to break his entire body. “How am I supposed to stop terrorist attacks? I don’t know when they might happen or where or who they are even attacking.”

“Hey man, we’ll figure this out.” Ned patted Peter’s back. “I’m your guy in the chair.”

“Well,” Peter turned his head to face Ned, “right now, you’re my guy who’s sick. Sorry, I woke you up. Go back to sleep, I’ll text you tomorrow.”

Ned’s eyes fluttered closed as he tried to remain awake. He gave up and waved his hand to shoo away Peter. They said their goodbyes and Ned laid back down on his bed while Peter climbed out of the window into the night once more.

.  
.  
.

When he got home, he entered through the window of his bedroom. Once he landed on the ground, he realized that _Shoot! I forgot to text Aunt May!_ Peter quickly changed into a loose fitting shirt and sweatpants. He peeked his head outside his doorframe. “Hello? Aunt May?”

Peter crept outside of his room. He trod lightly on the floorboards, despite each of them creaking underneath his feet. “Aunt May?” he called out again.

She somehow always lived on the couch. He guessed it made sense since she was a writer on the side, but still. May was passed out on the couch, half of her upper body off the edge and her mouth completely open in a snore. She wore her writing glasses and her hand rested on her stomach. Papers were on top of the table in front of her with her student’s tests and besides that was May’s laptop with it opened to her writing.

Peter closed the laptop and straightened the papers. He placed a pillow under her head and kissed her forehead goodnight. Just when he turned back around to head to his room for a little late night gaming, Peter heard the toilet flush.

_Someone… was here?! Who the hell could it be?!_

Peter jumped behind the wall next to the bathroom. He pressed his ear against the door and heard whistling from the other side. His mind started to race and he knew he was going delusional. It had to be an intruder, here to harm May.

Peter twisted open the doorknob and barged inside with a yell, ready to attack. In front of him, there was a man in a suit. The man jerked in surprise and rushed to zip up his pants.

Peter’s stomach dropped and he diverted his eyes. “M-Mr. Stark?!”

“Peter! God dammit!” Tony shouted, glancing over his shoulder. He fixed his composure and washed his hands. “Have you ever heard of the decency that is knocking?”

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark-“

“Peter?” May groggily rose from the couch. “What the… when did you get back? Why are you watching Tony-“

“Please, Aunt May, don’t finish that sentence and it is not what it looks like!”

Now, Peter found himself sitting between May and Tony on the couch. He made himself incredibly small and kept to himself. Tony reclined back with his arm lazily draped over the back of the couch while May sipped on hot tea. It was quiet.

“So…” Peter started. “Mr. Stark, I hope I don’t sound rude but… why are you here so late? On Halloween?” 

Tony sighed. “Surprised your aunt.”

May added, “But I didn’t want to go out so we stayed here.”

“And I was just about to leave since May fell asleep before you-“

“Oh.” Peter blinked. “Okay. I think… I am going to go to bed.”

“Yeah,” May said.

Peter picked himself up and made his way towards his bedroom. He paused at the door when he heard them whisper. Peter peered into the living room once more to see Tony and May talking to each other. He watched as Tony leaned over and placed a kiss on May’s cheek. Tony stood up and Peter prepared himself to bolt into his bedroom, but May tugged on Tony’s sleeve, pulling him down to kiss her firmly on the lips.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “You have no idea how much you’ve helped me. Peter’s just… and he’s Spider-Man and I-“

“May,” Tony said softly, “I’ll be here.”

“And I’m so sorry about everything that happened… Tony…” 

“It’s okay. You’re helping me too.”

Peter pulled away. He shut his bedroom door behind him. So much is changing so fast and Peter wasn’t sure what to do about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on tumblr!! >>http://nilliad.tumblr.com/


	10. IDENTITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter confronts Michelle. Robbie the hot dog guy offers insight to Spider-Man. May tries to help Peter.

There were some very important questions that Peter needed answering. The top one, obviously, had to be: _was Tony Stark Aunt May's booty call?_

Peter shuddered at the thought, but Ned thought so. 

“Dude,” Ned waved a piece of pizza at him. “If I was May, Tony Stark would be the perfect booty call. Hell, Tony Stark is the perfect booty call for everyone. Just think, if she gets pregnant-“

“Ned!” shrieked Peter. “The image! Shut up!” 

“Sorry, I’m just saying the truth. You’d be rich _and_ have Tony Stark as your uncle. How cool is that?” 

Peter huffed and munched on his apple. He hadn’t seen Michelle all day at school until he saw a flash of her hair from the corner of his eyes. He perked his head up at the sight of her. Michelle walked around, an opened book in her hands as she searched for a place to sit. Peter waved and Michelle locked eyes on him. She clenched her jaw and turned away. 

Ned watched the entire thing. He leaned closer to Peter to say, “I thought you said it went great? Why is she acting like you don’t exist?” 

Peter's shoulders fell. “I… don’t really know. I thought it went fine…” 

“Well, you can ask her after the decathlon meeting.”

 _Shit._ Peter had to face Flash during that meeting after school and he was not looking forward to seeing the guy. And Peter hoped that Michelle wouldn’t take out whatever was bothering her on Peter during the meeting either.

Peter was anxious for the rest of the day, not looking forward to the meeting after school. 

He and Ned arrived just in the nick of time. The others were already seated, chatting amongst themselves. Michelle closed herself off by keeping a book close to her face as she munched on gold fish. Mr. Harrington called the meeting to order and Michelle reluctantly set aside her novel. 

“Okay, guys!” Mr. Harrington started with clapping his hands together. “I have great news! We just got the funding to join the United States Academic Decathlon International Program!” 

The kids looked at each other, smiling content. 

He continued, “The competition is in China this year and set the date: December 15th! We have a month and a half to prepare- it’s last minute I know, but all expenses are paid thanks to us winning the national. Give a warm hand to Michelle.” He gestured to her and the students clapped. 

“That being said,” Mr. Harrington sighed, “there must be some changes in our team. Peter?” 

Peter felt his head pound. _Oh god, no._ _This can’t be happening._ He looked up to Mr. Harrington and cleared his throat. “Yes?” 

“I’m sorry, but you haven’t been pulling your weight lately. Has there been something on your mind? Do you not wish to be here? It’s okay if you don’t, Peter, I won’t force you to be on the team or anything-“

“No, no!” Peter rose in instinct. He looked Mr. Harrington in the eye as he pleaded, “No, I want to be here. I’m sorry I haven’t been more active, Mr. Harrington. There’s just…” He hesitated, and for some reason, his eyes wandered off to Michelle, who analyzed him closely. “…just a lot going on right now. Don’t worry, I’ll handle it and I promise to make up for it.” 

Mr. Harrington rubbed the stubble on his chin. “Hm... okay, yes, I hope that you do. But nevertheless, in case that _doesn’t_ happen, Flash-“

“Yes, Mr. Harrington?” Flash gave Peter a smirk. 

“You’re taking Peter’s spot. Peter, you’ll be Flash’s understudy, and I expect you to make an appearance at the international competition and not disappear on us or I’ll be forced to have an unpleasant conversation with the principal.” 

Peter’s shoulders fell. He slowly lowered himself to his seat and leaned back in the chair, feeling the weight of worry and failure against his chest. 

Michelle dragged her gaze away from him while Flash snickered to himself. Ned took a deep breath before wiping his nose with the back of his hand. 

The rest of the meeting went by in a blur. They practiced and eventually broke off into individual studies. Suddenly, it was time to go. Peter stayed put while everyone gathered their things. He told Ned that he would catch up in a second since he had to talk to Michelle. 

Michelle had pulled out her book during the last fifteen minutes of the meeting. She hadn’t moved once Mr. Harrington had declared that it was over. 

Peter swallowed. He leaned forward and tapped on the top of her book. He said, “Hey, MJ?” 

Michelle slowly blinked up at him. She unclenched her jaw and lowered the novel. “Hey, Peter?” she mimicked his voice. 

He frowned. _What had gotten into her today?_ “Sorry that I had to bolt like that on you,” he apologized. “It was an emergency.” 

“Hmph,” Michelle huffed. “I’m starting to think that all you do is have ‘emergencies’.” She lifted her fingers to do air-quotes on her last word. 

“Oh, I-I just-“

“Quit apologizing, Parker,” she sighed. “I get it. You have this whole other life going on behind our backs. Honestly, I’m surprised that you’re trying so hard to hide it.” 

Peter’s ears burned. There was no possible way she could know about Spider-Man. There was no way! His jaw trembled and he struggled to compose himself. “I don’t know what you mean…” 

“No, no, keep pretending. Keep lying, I get that.” Michelle closed her book and stuffed it in her bag as she spoke. “You’re keeping something from all of us and it’s eating you up inside. I can read people.” She leaped from her seat to slam her hands down at the table. She leaned closer to Peter, putting her weight on her palms and she studied him. “Yeah, you’ve got something sketchy in your eyes, Parker.”

“What are you even talking about, Michelle?” Peter gasped. “There’s nothing sketchy in my eyes! It’s probably an eyelash or something- now that you brought it up, I think there is an eyelash in my eyes, they are kinda irritated.” 

She lifted a finger at him accusingly and continued, “You’re good. People don’t notice because, well, you’re Peter Parker. Just some loner. Who cares? But I notice, Parker. Watch your back.” 

She grabbed her backpack and slugged it over her shoulder. Michelle circled around the table to shove his back slightly. “Because I’ll be there.” 

“What the fu-?” whispered Peter under his breath as he half spun in his seat. He quickly gathered his things and ran after her. “Wait! Michelle!” 

“What?” she groaned. 

“Can I get my candy back? I was gonna split it with Ned since he was sick.” 

She groaned louder and turned down the hallway, out of sight.  

Peter mumbled, “Oh, okay. Thanks though.” He rubbed the back of his neck, not quite sure of what to do or even what to think. 

.

.

.

After the meeting, Peter decided that he should do some patrols, and keep an eye out for any suspicious activity that could lead to another attack. He had no idea when or where the terrorist attacks will happen, but he had to be prepared. 

He visited Robbie, the hot dog guy, for another dog and a good chat. “Ey, my man, Spidey!” Robbie laughed and clapped Spider-Man on the back. “How was the girl trouble?” 

Spider-Man slid the money to Robbie in exchange for a wrapped up hot dog. He sighed, “It definitely got worse, man. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong! She just… lashes at me.” 

Robbie flinched away with a chuckle. “Oof! That definitely means you’re doing something wrong.” 

“Really?” groaned Peter. “Why is everything so confusing?” 

“That’s life, my friend.” Robbie blissfully looked away into the distance, his eyes trained at no spot in particular but the horizon. “That’s life…” 

Spider-Man pursed his lips staring at Robbie, unsure of what to say to him drifting off until Robbie blinked hard and shook himself awake. Robbie pointed a finger at him. “Ey, I see you’ve made some friends, huh?” 

A frown. “Not that I… know of?”

“Really?” Robbie scoffed and shook his head playfully. “Nah, you met that guy. Saw it on the news at that apartment building bombing. Gah, what’s his name?” Robbie tapped repeatedly on his head to remember. “It was, uh, Paradox. That’s it, Paradox.” 

“That’s edgy.” 

Robbie bobbed his head in agreement. “Edgy… but effective.”

Spider-Man leaned closer over the hot dog stand. “Why do you think he’s my friend though?” 

“'Cause he said he was?” Robbie answered as if Spider-Man was acting dumb. “Paradox came by yesterday and just mentioned you. I just assumed that you two were buds, especially after that bombing incident.” 

Spider-Man slowly drifted away. So Paradox visited the same hot dog guy that he goes to… that can’t be a coincidence. What was that guy’s deal? Where did he even come from? 

He said his goodbyes to Robbie and climbed up on the rooftop of a building to eat his hot dog while he tried to figure out his next move. With his mouth full of the hot dog, he asked, “Hey Karen, can you look up anything related to that guy, Paradox?” 

“Sure thing.” 

He pulled down his mask to cover the top half of his face, leaving the lower half so he could eat his food without difficulty. In the field of vision in front of him, Karen pulled up some files. There were recent pictures and videos of the apartment complex bombing as well as the young man, Paradox. “It appears that Paradox has never made an official appearance in public before the bombing on Saturday. There is no collection of data on him.” 

“So,” he swallowed his food, “you’re telling me that this guy shows up out of the blue, saves my ass and goes to my hot dog guy saying we’re friends.” 

“I suppose so, yes.” 

He blew a puff of air from his nose. “I gotta find him.” He continued to chew his hot dog in distraught and tried to come up with a plan. 

Nothing succeeded. Spider-Man patrolled the city, seeing nothing amiss. Eventually, he returned home that night and saw that May was grading more papers for her students in the kitchen with her reading glasses on. 

“Hey, Pete, how was school?” 

God, _school_. Where dreams are destroyed. 

Peter waltzed around the kitchen in search for something to eat and maybe something to drink. He settled for orange juice and poured a glass of himself. Peter updated his aunt on his day at school, sparing no detail about the Decathlon team and the international competition in China near Christmas. May was so happy for him until he broke the news that he became Flash’s understudy.  

“This is a disgrace!” She roared with her lips puckered up in a snarl. “How dare he take my nephew’s place? You’re a hell of a lot smarter than that kid! Wait until I talk to Mr. Harrington-“ 

“Aunt May! Aunt May!” Peter held up his hands to calm her down. He gently pushed her back down to her chair. “Don’t worry. I’ll handle it.”

“If you don’t, you give me a call and I’ll give him a piece of my mind.” 

Eventually, May calmed down enough for Peter to change the topic. There was something else that happened today at school that he didn’t get to mention to her: Michelle. He hadn’t spoken about the Halloween party to anyone or those weird feelings he felt towards her since he had missed Liz. Peter figured it was about time to break the ice to his aunt about whatever the hell was going on with Michelle. 

Peter started from the complete beginning. The day he snapped at her, the bathroom, the party- everything. Although he fidgeted and felt slightly embarrassed under his aunt’s calculating gaze, she quickly listened to his story intently. When he finished speaking about Michelle’s threat to him, May finally had something to say. 

“So… you think you like Michelle,” she began, “but not really because you still like Liz and miss her. So you’re using Michelle as your emotional comfort?” 

Peter blinked. “Uh… I guess?” 

May shrugged, “It happens, you know. You think you like someone, only to find out that they remind you of someone else who means a hell of a lot more.” 

“But Michelle is nothing like Liz and that’s the confusing part!” Peter exasperated. He pulled out a chair from across from May and sank. “Scratch that- everything is confusing.” 

“Well, it seems that Michelle is upset no matter how you feel at this point, Peter.” May rubbed her chin. “And she thinks you’re leading a double life- she’s very smart. You just gotta, you know, be more Peter Parker. Be normal for a change. Spider-Man is not your primary identity.” 

Peter’s mouth fell. “But Spider-Man is who I am! I can’t abandon all that because of Michelle.” 

“I’m not saying abandon-“

“It sounds like you’re saying abandon.”

May pressed on, “I’m _saying_ that put Peter first and the suit second. People are going to start to worry and speculate who you are if you’re not careful Peter…” She dipped her head regretfully, “I should have never let you got to that damn party in your suit…” 

“I’ll just-“ Peter stood abruptly, accidentally making the table teeter unsteadily as he rose. He reached his arms out to steady it before he could regain himself. “-just figure this out on my own.” 

He clenched his fists and marched away, still unsure of a plan. When he sat alone in the silence of his room, something came to him. It wasn’t full proof. It wasn’t detailed. It was something at least. Just avoid Michelle, he thought. _She won’t know your secret if you are too far away. And I won’t do anything stupid if I’m near her._

_She’s not Liz._

_And I don’t have a stupid crush on her._

_._

_._

_._

_But what if she has a crush on me?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird formatting! I tried my best to fix it.
> 
> Catch me on tumblr!! >>http://nilliad.tumblr.com/


	11. CONFESSIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter reveals a secret. Spider-Man meets Paradox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I update every couple of days when I have the time, so please don't ask me to update it or when I am going to. Thank you!!!
> 
> My life hit a shitty turn and I wanted to release my anger in this fic, but I was in no position to insert any angst... for now...

The next week went by incredibly fast. Peter was always on edge, trying his best to dodge and avoid Michelle at all costs. She had tried to sit with Peter and Ned during lunch, but Peter had to do some studying by himself and bolted before Michelle could even question it. Peter would text Ned the entire time he was away. 

The most difficult part was during Decathlon meetings where Peter could not physically escape. At first, Michelle didn’t question him, but as the dodging and avoiding pursued, she got annoyed. She would lean across the table and whisper harshly at him and Peter would tap his earbuds to signal that he couldn’t hear her during independent studies. 

Eventually, Michelle just gave up. 

She stopped trying to sit with Peter and Ned during lunch and stopped bothering to talk to Peter about his strange and rude behavior. 

“Don’t you think you’re overdoing it, Peter?” Ned asked cautiously. “Like, you’re really starting to piss off MJ.”

“Trust me,” Peter said while putting his books in his locker, “it’s better this way.” 

“Better how? It’s a little mean.” 

Peter shut his locker with a heavy sigh. He pressed his shoulder against the metal door and slouched. “I don’t have a choice, man. She knows that I have a secret. Michelle can’t know about it, Ned. Mr. Stark will kill me.” 

Ned exasperated, “Can’t you just make up a secret and not avoid her?” 

“That would be lying.”

“You’ve _been_ lying to her!” 

“Oh, right,” Peter bit on the bottom of his lip trying to think. Nothing came to mind. “I can’t. I don’t like doing this to her but she can’t know.” 

“She can’t know what?” Michelle’s voice made both Peter and Ned squeal. Peter spun around to face her with his hand over his thumping heart.

Michelle stared down at Peter and Ned, her height making her look intimidating. Her lips were drawn in a fine line and she flicked her messy curls out of her face in annoyance. “Well?” she pressed. “What are you talking about?” 

“Uh…” Ned’s eyes slowly hovered to land on Peter as Peter backed up to stand behind his best friend. Ned continued, “Nothing!” 

She looked unimpressed. “Really? Sounds awfully suspicious for nothing.” 

When the pair didn’t speak up, she sighed. “You were talking about me, weren’t you?” 

“No-“ Peter began. 

“Yes!” Ned cut him off. Peter sent a menacing glare at Ned, who shrunk and blushed. He wasn’t very good at keeping secrets. “Yeah… I think I am gonna…” Ned placed his foot behind him and retreated back a couple of steps before he hurriedly disappeared down the corridor. 

Peter was left alone with Michelle. She clenched her jaw and folded her arms across her chest, waiting for an answer. 

His mind began to race. Peter wasn’t good when he was put on the spot like this. He felt himself sweating and his hands began to shake. 

Her eyes were dark and calculating. She studied every bit of him and it made his skin crawl. Peter felt his mouth opening, not quite sure what was coming out of it until he blurted, “I like you!”

The atmosphere changed as if someone had died. All the students’ conversations around them in the hallway seemed to be muffled and nonexistent.

Peter’s heart raced and his mouth felt dry. _Why on Earth did I…?_

He had never seen Michelle visibly shocked. Never. Not even when Peter had snapped at her during lunch. She was surprised yes, but she managed to suppress her feelings until she was out of the public eye. But this… she was completely dumbfounded. 

Her strong jaw hung and her dark eyes widened fully. Her thick eyebrows lifted high and she made this coughing sound at the back of her throat. She blinked hard. “You _what_?” 

 _Well shit,_ Peter couldn’t get out of this one. He had to play along. He nodded his head eagerly. “Yeah, yeah, I just… I like you a lot, MJ.” 

Her face contorted. “Yet you’ve been avoiding me?” 

“Because… I can’t think clearly when I’m around you!” he added. Peter was going to punch himself in the face. He took a step toward her, shortening the distance between them. Michelle’s eyes skeptically drifted down to his feet as he did so. Peter rapidly said, “I just… I get so nervous and anxious. I don’t know what to say because of you honestly, you knock me speechless. I don’t want to look stupid in front of you anymore. I’ve embarrassed myself enough, like right now. I keep talking, and I don’t know when I’ll stop-“

“Slow down, Parker.” Michelle held up her hands to signal him to calm down. “You’re… kidding right?” She held his gaze and she huffed. “Wow, you’re serious.” 

_She bought it. Yes!_

“That’s… the big secret.” 

“Yeah,” she scoffed with a small smile. “No kidding.” Michelle rubbed her arm, unable to look him in the eye anymore. “Peter, I-“ 

The bell rang for class to start. It was time for Peter’s escape. He made a hasty exit by dashing past Michelle and calling out, “‘Kay bye!” 

She stared at him, her eyebrows drawn close together, lost in thought. 

.

.

.

Later on that day, Spider-Man sat on the edge of a tall building with his legs swinging over the side. He peered below, his stomach churning as he did so. He wasn’t the biggest fan of heights, ironically, and he figured that if he was going to be the defender of this city, he would learn to get over his fear. He would slowly build up to taller buildings and get used to the view. 

The city looked gorgeous. He loved watching the small people walk beneath him going about their lives and the scattered lights in the buildings around him- each with their own story to tell. 

It was a picture perfect moment. _Huh…_ that never occurred to him. It would be seriously cool to take some rad shots of the scenery from Spider-Man’s high perspective rather than Peter Parker’s. Those were bound to get a ton of likes on Instagram. 

“You like sightseeing too?” 

He knew that voice. Spider-Man leaped up from his spot, planting his feet firmly on the edge of the building and lowering himself into a defensive position on instinct. 

In front of him, it was the young man that saved his life. Spider-Man was relieved to know the name of him; Robbie had called him Paradox. Edgy but effective. 

Paradox stood in the shadow of the door that led to the rooftop. He stepped out from the shadows. His blonde hair caught in the sunlight, making it glow. “Spider-Man,” he said, “We didn’t properly meet last time. I am Paradox.” 

“I heard…” Spider-Man lowered himself to the solid ground away from the edge. He stood tall. 

Paradox ignored Spider-Man’s guarded demeanor. He slowly stalked forward to peer below the edge of the building like Spider-Man had done. He seemed to talk to himself, “You seem so much bigger compared to everyone else when you’re given the gift.” 

Spider-Man drew a breath. “What does that mean? The gift?” 

Paradox turned to face him halfway. “The gift. Powers. I’ve only recently got mine.”   
  
“How?” Spider-Man could remember how he had received his powers months ago… now that was a wild story. He wondered if Paradox experienced as something as freaky as he did or something completely different somehow. 

It was hard to read the expression on Paradox with his mask covering the lower half of his face. The green accent on his suit was also on his mask, making the mask look more like a green skeleton of a jaw. “How about you first?” Paradox retorted. When he noticed that Spider-Man wasn’t going to offer his origin story, Paradox chuckled. “Yeah, me neither. I’m secretive too.” 

“Not to sound rude or anything,” began Spider-Man. “But what do you want from me? You’re here for something, aren’t you?” 

“Well, geez, I just wanted to make a friend.” Paradox faced Spider-Man now with his hands planted on his sides. “It’s kinda lonely leading this life, isn’t it? I just thought you might be the only person I could relate with.” 

Spider-Man tensed up. There was something completely off. He didn’t like this. Paradox made him nervous and he kept his distance from the hero. “Yeah, you’re right,” Spider-Man agreed, “It gets pretty lonely sometimes.” 

Paradox snapped his fingers. “But you don’t like me. I see, I see. No big deal. Maybe eventually, you’ll warm up to me, yeah? Until then, I hope you’ll give me a chance.”

Even though a mask covered his face, Spider-Man could tell that Paradox was smirking from beneath it. Paradox’s calves touched the edge of the building. He spread his arms wide and Spider-Man watched as he tilted backward over the building. 

Spider-Man dashed toward the edge and searched below. As Paradox fell, his body became the mysterious black bubbly substance. It headed straight for a shadow from a walking couple and it disappeared straight through the shadow. 

Spider-Man had to admit that was a dramatic exit, even if it was too overboard. But the conversation had left him anxious and uncertain.

.

.

.

Now that Peter had made an epic fool of himself and revealed his “secret” to Michelle, Ned had convinced him that it wasn’t necessary to hide whenever she was around the following day. Yep, good ol’ Ned even convinced him to apologize properly. Peter didn’t deserve such a good friend. 

She sat under a tree with her sketch pad on her lap. She usually sat there after school ended and waited for her mother to pick her up from school. 

Peter’s lungs took in the air and cycled it out. He balled up his fists and made his way toward her, trying to pump himself up for this heartfelt apology.

His feet crunched golden leaves that had fallen from the trees. The trees were stripped bare, exposed to the cold wind which had been blowing Peter’s scarf in his face about a dozen times now. He puffed out air as he tightened his scarf and secured it down so it wouldn’t get in the way and smack his face. That would make him look like an idiot. 

As he drew closer, he suddenly became aware of how he looked. Was his hair alright? He smoothed through the curls with his fingers and tried to tame the mess- the gel was wearing off and making his hair fall out of place. 

Was his breath not terrible? He lifted a hand to cover his mouth and nose. Peter blew out and sniffed. _Not too bad, Petey, although next time, lay off the amount of chocolate you eat._

 _Fuck._ Where does he even put his hands? Peter fidgeted and tapped his sides before he decided to stuff his hands into the pockets of his jacket. 

Now he was ready… or so he thought. 

Peter didn’t know what else might be the matter, so he pressed on. As he trudged further, Peter peered over Michelle’s shoulder to see what she was doodling. He managed to creep behind her silently, his steps careful and precise. 

On her sketch pad, there was a face laughing. It looked an awful lot like Peter, but that just sounds conceited. There was no possible way that Michelle would be drawing Peter of all people. Same floppy brown hair gelled back, same square jaw, same wild eyebrows, same straight nose and the same thin lips… it can’t be…

“Peter, fuck!” Michelle hissed. She pressed her sketch pad to her chest and locked it with her arms. “Why are you just spying like that?” 

“Oh, oh, sorry!” Peter’s cheeks tinged. “Was that me?” 

She grumbled, “You wish.” 

Peter thought it was best to change the subject before she would get pissed at him again. He came here to apologize after all. Peter lowered himself to the ground and brushed away leaves so he could sit in a spot in front of her. “So, uh, I just wanted to apologize for acting all weird for… well, awhile now. I know I’m not the easiest person to understand, but can you forgive me?” He looked up at her with pleading eyes. 

Michelle diverted hers. “Yeah, sure. Just… don’t be a dick again. It’s getting old.” 

Peter broke out into a smile. “Really? Thanks, MJ. It means a lot, you know.” 

“Peter?” Michelle shakily asked. She sheepishly licked her lips and kept dodging his eye contact. She rubbed her sides, but something told Peter that she wasn’t cold. “I wanted to tell you that-“ 

“LIZ!” a girl shrieked. Both Michelle and Peter searched around for the source of the shouting. A group of people crowded a girl standing on the sidewalk. It _was_ Liz. She was being crushed with hugs from her friends. Liz didn’t wear a backpack obviously since she didn’t attend to school. She laughed and smiled and greeted all of her friends in warmth. 

Peter gawked. He didn’t know how long he was distracted, but he couldn’t help it. She was here. Back in New York. Back at this school. _Here_. 

He turned to face Michelle and she was already studying him. She swallowed hard. Something in her had changed. Her eyes were cold and her expression stoic. Michelle finished, “I wanted to tell you that I don’t feel the same. I don’t like you. I don’t have a stupid crush on you. So… you shouldn’t bother with me, got it?” 

“I…” Peter’s chest caved in. He didn’t like her. He didn’t have a crush on her either, so why did it hurt so much to hear her say that? Peter was playing a role that he invented: a flustered boy who couldn’t be in the same room as his crush. The feelings weren’t meant to be real. 

They’re _not_ real. 

Peter nodded. His voice low and soft. “Oh, okay. I-I understand, MJ. Friends, right? I promise I’ll be a better friend.” 

Michelle pursed her lips. “Sure, Parker.” 

Peter rose. He had done his job: he apologized. Peter glanced over at the girl of his dreams being flanked by all sides by friends and knew what he had to do. 

Say hello. 

Peter made his way over. 

Michelle watched him go, her shoulders slumped and her breathing shaky. She rubbed her hand down her face and shook her head. She cursed under her breath and crushed leaves in her hands. The dead, vibrant colors of the leaves sprinkled all over her lap and sketch pad. The drawing of Peter was a ghost of the real one. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on tumblr! >>http://nilliad.tumblr.com/


	12. EVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Liz for the first time since she had left. Tony and Happy get hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO TIMES THE NORMAL LENGTH! Enjoy basically two chapters in one!

Peter couldn’t control how fast his heart had beaten as he made his way toward Liz. The group of friends was starting to disperse after she spoke to each one individually. Peter and Liz locked eyes and Liz stepped away from her friends. 

He swallowed hard and prepared himself for utter embarrassment. Nothing came. 

Liz, as beautiful as she is, was emotionless and straight faced as she greeted him. “Hi, Peter.” 

“Hi, Liz,” he said softly, feeling something wrong in the air. “Why, um… why did you come back to New York?” 

“My aunt has a wedding. And I thought I could say hi to my friends.” 

“Oh.” The atmosphere was thick with tension. Words to be said, words left unsaid. He didn’t understand, but he felt so different now when he looked at her. His heart wasn’t racing against his chest anymore. He wasn’t breathless. She was just a girl. “Well, um... it was nice seeing you. I’ll catch you around?” 

She replied politely, “Yeah, you too.” Liz waved her hand goodbye and went back to her friends. 

Peter turned around, his face fell. _What was that? What just happened?_ Why didn’t he do something stupid like he always did around Liz? 

Why didn’t he feel anything? 

He turned around with a confused frown on his face and his eyebrows knitted together. He heard a car honk its horn and his head snapped up to find the source of the sound. It was Michelle's mom waving over at her daughter. Peter watched as Michelle gathered her things and headed toward the car. She opened the back door and Peter could spot her little brother, Teddy, sitting in the back seat. He had a colorful cast with a thousand signatures on his leg for when a shelf had fallen on him and broke his leg. Teddy giggled and eagerly welcomed Michelle as she climbed in the car and Peter could hear her coo at her little brother before the slammed the door shut behind her. 

Peter tightened his scarf again. He swallowed hard and marched to the bike rack to go on home.

.

.

.

Tony had been getting comfortable in the Parker household, to say the least. Peter would rarely come home and see Tony and his aunt together or if May left a note saying that they went out. _What did they even do?_ He had no idea, and frankly, Peter didn’t think he wanted to know. 

Today, Tony was over, and he and May were having an intense discussion with cups of coffees in their hands. Peter walked in when May released a loud laugh. She covered her mouth to make it less obvious but she could hardly even breathe. Tony grinned at her. 

“Petey!” Tony called out and waved at him with his hand. “Get over here.” 

Peter took a few steps deeper in his home to realize that they weren’t the only ones there. Happy stood off to the side with his phone smashed against his cheek and his mouth blazing at an impossible speed. He almost sounded like an auctioneer. 

Peter sat down on the chair across from Tony and May, who was only just calming down from her laughing fit. “You’re… absolutely insane, Mr. Stark,” May managed to say between breaths. 

Tony shrugged, smile still there. “I happen to think that it is a brilliant idea and _you’re_ the insane one.” 

Peter lifted a brow. “What idea?” 

May faced Peter, calming herself down in the process. “Okay, so Tony had this _brilliant_ idea where we go to the Bahamas for Christmas, simply because we’ve never been.” 

Peter’s eyes met with Tony’s and he felt his voice trapped in his throat. This was insane. Peter said a spring of incoherent sentences, unable to express his feelings on the situation. 

Happy had overheard somehow through his phone conversation. He ended the call with his face fallen as he looked at Tony. “Sir? You’re going on vacation?” He didn’t have to add: _with the Parkers?_. 

“Why the hell not?” Tony sighed, “No one else wants to go with me anyway. Do you seriously think Vision is going with us to the Bahamas? And you know that it isn’t Rhodey’s scene.”

Happy frowned. “Well, what about _my_ scene?” 

“Of course you can come. But are you going to work through it?” 

“I…” Happy pouted. “I will not. I won’t lift a damn finger and I will relax more than all of you combined.” 

“Nice!” May lifted her mug in a way to cheers to Happy. “Let’s do it! This year has been freaking crazy.” She put the mug to her lips to sip on her coffee. 

Peter was still in shock but he returned back to normal when there was a knock at the door. He called out that he would get it and he swung the door open. 

Michelle stood, rocking her weight from the balls of her feet to the heels. She had her hands clasped in front of her as she waited for the door to open. Once she saw Peter, she said, “Hey.” 

“MJ!” Peter gasped. “W-What are you doing here? Unannounced? Again?” 

She tugged on her sleeve. “Sorry, is it weird to do that? I thought friends do that all of the time. I can text next time-“

“No! No!” Peter waved his hands and nervously laughed. “No, it’s cool. Just unexpected. Seriously, come by whenever you want, May and I don’t mind.” 

Behind him, Tony yelled, “Who’s at the door, Pete?” 

Peter turned halfway to Tony. “Oh, it’s my friend, Michelle.” 

Michelle peered over Tony and her face went cold. “That’s Tony Stark… on your couch.” 

Peter nodded. He leaned closer to whisper, “He kind of became like my uncle I think.” 

“Cool,” she breathed. 

“Oh, Michelle!” May yelled eagerly. “Come in, come in! Peter don’t be rude, let the girl in for Christ’s sake!” 

Peter stepped aside for Michelle to enter and closed the door after she stepped inside. He puffed out his cheeks and walked behind Michelle as she came in his home. She made eye contact with each person and Peter noticed how she stood straighter and tapped her sides anxiously. 

Michelle sat on the chair that Peter had just been in, and Peter decided to just take a seat on the table. He saw that Michelle seemed to have shrieked from the pressure that was on her. These very important people around her and she was completely unprepared. Despite her nerves, Michelle faced Peter. "Hey, um, my mom asked about you from the mall incident... and I don't know why but she wants you over for dinner so..."

“Dinner?” Tony quipped, perking up at the mention. “I’m hungry, are you hungry, May? Happy?” 

May thought for a second. “Uh… yeah, a bit actually.” 

“I was beginning to wonder when you were going to mention food,” grumbled Happy. 

Michelle swallowed. “Oh, if you guys wanted to come over for dinner, my mom would be okay with that, I think.” 

Tony faced Peter with an expected expression. “Come on, Pete. Please? Pretty please?” he turned back to Michelle. “What is she making?” 

“Baby back ribs with cornbread.” 

Happy declared, “I’m going and you’re not going to stop me, Stark.” 

Tony scoffed, “Who said I was going to stop you? I’m _joining you_!” 

“I haven’t had ribs in forever,” groaned May. 

Despite all of their side conversations, Michelle looked at Peter, waiting for an answer. His jaw kept moving, trying to form words. “Y-yeah, that sounds really good.”

“Cool, let me just text her to let her know that we’ve got extra guests…” She pulled out her phone and quickly tapped her thumbs across the screen. Peter noticed that there multiple unread messages from the same person. Michelle ignored it and texted her mom. She hesitated when she finished the message, no doubt looking at the notification, but she shut off her phone. 

May took another sip of her coffee. “Where do you live sweetheart? Close by?”

Michelle nodded. “Pretty close. I live in a town house about four or five blocks away.” 

“Oh that’s not too far,” Tony said. He turned to the side to address May. “We should walk over there.” 

Michelle’s phone vibrated in her hand. She quickly opened the message from her mother and announced that everyone could come over. Peter noticed that this time she opened the unread messages. Her thumb blocked his view from seeing who the messages were from. 

“Let’s get to goin’,” Happy said and he waved his fingers toward the door. 

Peter and Michelle led the pack as they began the walk to her house. Peter stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep them nice and toasty. He glanced down at Michelle’s hands that swung with each step she took and remembered how icy cold they were on Halloween. She should probably be wearing gloves or put them in her pockets or maybe he could…

Nah, she wouldn’t do that. Nope. And why was that thought even on his mind? 

Eventually, they made it to the Jones townhouse and Peter had passed by this home more times than he could remember and he would always stare at its magnificence. It was an entire art piece, a mural. 

The mural differentiated their house from everyone else’s on the block. It framed the windows with beautiful planets, nebulae, galaxies, and stars. Every day, people would walk by and gawk at the artwork or take pictures. 

Michelle hopped on the steps leading up to the front door. She plucked her keys from her pocket in her pants and jingled the keys to unlock the front door. The overwhelming aroma of barbecue grazed Peter’s nose and he was in love. 

“Mom, I’m home!” Peter and the others filed in the Jones household after Michelle. The atmosphere of her home was complete and utter comfort, kind of a lazy attitude. The couches were worn down, enough so that when you wiggle around in the perfect spot, you'd collapse in eternal bliss. The lamps illuminated the living room, leaving a warm glow. Toys were scattered on the dark hardwood floor leading to the modern kitchen. Michelle's mother greeted them with a smile as she was busy setting up dinner.

Michelle's father, Alexander, marched down the steps with his son in his arms. Teddy swung his leg cast as he poked his father's cheek with his stubby little hands. Ignoring Teddy pestering him, Alexander met his guests. "Welcome everybody, we weren't expecting so many people!"

"Yeah," Michelle chuckled, "only Peter."

Peter bit down on his lip. 

"Honey?" Michelle's mother, Julia, washed her hands in the sink as she blindly called out to Alexander. "Did you get Teddy to wash all the paint off of his hands before we all eat?"

"All clean!" Alexander replied and Teddy repeated his father's words. Once Alexander got to the ground floor, he made a bee line for the kitchen to set Teddy down in his seat since he wasn't able to properly walk. 

Michelle escorted everyone in the kitchen and she and Peter introduced the two families. Soon, they were all seated at the dining table and were digging in the meal. Peter sat next to Michelle and Happy. Although the table was big, Peter felt a little cramped between the two and tried to make himself as small as possible as he ate. 

"Peter!" groaned his aunt. Peter glanced up from his food to stare at his aunt incredulously. She tapped at the corner of her mouth as a signal. "You're making a mess, you animal." 

Peter cried, "It's the only way to eat ribs!" 

"I beg to differ," replied Tony sternly, a joke, as he picked up a perfectly cut piece of rib and plop it in his mouth without so much of a trace of barbecue sauce anywhere. "Only pros can do this."

Peter frowned. "I'm... a pro at eating." He lunged for a napkin and wiped the sauce from his mouth.

Michelle snorted, "You don't sound so certain that you are."

He turned to look at her and see how pro she really was, and to be frank, she wasn't a pro like Tony. Like normal people such as Peter, she had gotten down and dirty into her ribs. Michelle used her hands and had sauce smeared on the corners of her lips. Peter imagined he must have looked the exact same. She saw him staring and quickly dabbed her mouth dry.

"Oh stop teasing him." Julia wiped her mouth with a napkin before she made eye contact with Peter. "Peter, I- we want to thank you so much for what you did for us. For Teddy. You were brave and did something not many people would do and we all appreciate it." She gave him a warm smile. 

Beside him, Happy frowned at his food as if it tasted funny. "Wait, what did this kid do?"

Alexander's eyebrows shot up. "You didn't know? There was a terrorist attack at the mall and Peter saved a few people, including my wife and my son." 

Everyone's eyes turned to Teddy who sat between Michelle and her father. Teddy's hands were sticky with barbecue sauce and there were cornbread crumbs stuck to his cheeks as he stuffed his face with food. God, that kid was cute. It broke Peter's heart thinking that Teddy might not have been able to make it out of that wreckage alive. 

May locked eyes with Peter and he could tell from the mixture of fury and panic in her expression, she was not happy with him. It sounds completely wrong, he knew that. _Peter Parker_ saved the day, not Spider-Man. For all May knew, Peter must have revealed his alternate identity to save the day recklessly. 

May pulled on a fake grin. "Wow, Peter, you didn't mention that you did that!" 

Peter scratched the back of his head, unsure if May was going to jump across the table to strangle him right in front of everyone. "Yeah, sorry, Aunt May, but I just didn't want you to worry that's all."

"Sounds badass to me," Tony said after chewing another perfect rib piece. 

A moment passed and Michelle reached out for her glass of water. She began to drink as her father spoke up once more. "So, Peter, how long have you and Michelle been dating?"

Peter was drenched in an instant. He blinked in surprise when Michelle spat her water at him. He wiped his eyes and Michelle, wide-eyed and blushing, covered her mouth with her hand.

Teddy cheered.

"Wha-?" Michelle stuttered, "Dating? Who said anything about dating? We aren't dating, dad. Are you crazy? Dad, I think you're crazy. Peter and I are not dating, nope!" 

Happy elbowed Peter's side. He lowered his voice to a whisper to threaten Peter, "You're lucky I didn't get wet, kid." 

"Oh my god!" yelled both May and Julia in unison. Julia cringed at the scene. "Oh, M, please go get some towels for him to clean him up." 

Michelle rubbed the back of her hand across her mouth. Water still rolled down to her chin and collected to form droplets. Gravity pulled them to the floor, creating a puddle of a mess that Michelle would have to clean later. 

Michelle nodded her head and said, "C'mon" to Peter as she rose from her chair. Peter's face, hair, and shirt were drenched. His shirt clung to his body and he could feel a cold breeze because of the wetness that made him shiver. They jogged up the stairs and Michelle apologized. "I'm so sorry, I was just surprised and Tony Stark was sitting in front of me, so I couldn't get spit on him. You understand."

"You chose to spit on me?"

"Kinda?" She offered an apologetic smile. When Michelle noticed how he wasn't going to be swayed by kindness alone, she sighed, "Yeah. I totally chose you, Peter. Can you imagine how a billionaire might react if a sixteen-year-old girl spat water at his face?"

Peter tried. It wasn't pretty. "That definitely wouldn't be good."

"Right?!" Michelle led him down the hallway and stopped in front of a cabinet. She opened it to grab a large towel and handed it to him while she went for a smaller one to dry her face. Peter wiped his face and tried his best to dry his shirt but it was soaked. 

Michelle noticed and bit her lip. "Hmm, I think I have a shirt you can wear."

Peter's face burned, despite how cold he felt. "What? I'm not wearing your shirt!"

"Relax, drama queen, it's a guy's shirt." Michelle rolled her eyes and shut the cabinet. She led Peter further down the hallway to the very end where she opened the door to her room. 

Like the rest of the house, it looked extremely comfortable. Michelle's room was three times bigger than Peter's. Her bed was filled with giant pillows and mounds of blankets that hung off the side, unkept. The rugs were to die for. Peter knew if he had lain on them, he would be asleep forever. Next to her bed was a desk with her laptop and a large window. Large canvases of Michelle's own artwork hung from the walls in proud display. 

The Christmas lights hung across the wide the of the ceiling, low enough to touch but high enough so you wouldn't be walking through them. Michelle flicked on the light switch and the Christmas lights powered up, bringing white light to her room as well as pictures that dangled from the lights. Michelle’s photo collection of memories, friends, and family, and aesthetic sights were meant to be shown on display, from baby pictures to field trip pictures to aesthetically blurred pictures of rain- you name it. 

"Woah," Peter sighed at the sight, "this is awesome." 

"Thanks." Michelle walked over to her closet and started to look inside. She tossed clothes in the air behind her that she deemed unworthy for Peter. Finally, she dug out a men's loose fitting light gray long sleeved tee with tight cuffs. Michelle chucked it at Peter's face but he was quick to catch it before it could hit him. 

Peter studied the tee and fiddled with it in his hands. "Why do you have guy's clothes?"

Michelle shuffled over to her bed and collapsed in the mountain of pillows and blankets. She laid on her back and laced her hands together to rest over her belly. "Because sometimes, guy's clothes are better. Don't judge me. Manufacturers of women's clothing put fake pockets in pants. It's outrageous! And men's flannel shirts are to die for." 

"...fair enough." Peter wondered if he should step out to go to the bathroom and change but that would require asking Michelle where the bathroom was and at the moment, he really didn't want to. Peter couldn't explain why he felt so damn nervous at that moment. Then he realized he was standing in a girl's bedroom like it was nothing. It was nothing, right?

Well, Michelle wasn't looking. She was staring at the ceiling, or her artwork on the walls, or even the pictures strung on the Christmas lights. She was looking at anything that wasn't him. It was safe. Besides, guys take off their shirts all the time in front of girls. It wasn't like he was going to take off his pants. 

Peter took a deep breath and tugged the wet shirt off of him. His damp hair got even worse in the process, the gel was definitely fading and his curls were loose and wild. The moment Peter's skin touched the cool air, his body shivered. He quickly pulled on Michelle's tee and dragged the ridden up sleeves down to his wrists. The material was thick and soft and kept him warm. 

He peered up to see Michelle's jaw had dropped. She scrunched her eyebrows together and pointed at him. "Dude, how the hell did you get so ripped?"

Peter couldn't have blushed more. He shook with panic. "Um, didn't someone teach you that spying is rude and to not stare?"

"You changed in my room! You expect me to not look?"

"Yes!"

"You're crazy, Peter."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am _not_!"

"Are _so_!"

"Well," he huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "You shouldn't have looked."

Michelle narrowed her eyes at him. She crawled to the edge of her bed and perched there, much like a cat would. Then, she moved to stand on solid ground and sized him up. "So you're saying that if _I_ changed right in front of you, you wouldn't stare." 

Peter's neck began to itch. "Um..." he cleared his throat, but the mustered the courage to answer her. "Yeah. Yeah, I wouldn't stare at you if you'd do that." 

"Hmm..." Michelle's finger tapped on her chin as she studied him. She walked around him before she went back to her closet again to find something to wear. Michelle pulled out a dark red thick sweater and waved it in front of him. 

Peter blinked. "No." 

She smiled cruelly.

"Don't. Don't you dare."

"I'm gonna." 

"Why?!"

"My shirt's wet!" She dramatically pointed to the collar of her shirt and, sure enough, it was tinged in a darker shade. 

"MJ-"

She mimicked his voice, "Peter!" Michelle's fingers when to the bottom of her shirt and curled to hold the material. She lifted, showing just the faintest amount of her golden brown skin.

Peter dragged his eyes away. He looked off to the side, suddenly taking interest in the pictures that hung across the room. In one, he saw baby Teddy, a few months old, reaching toward the camera with his mouth wide open. 

 _Focus. Focus._ Easier said than done. Peter's eyes twitched in concentration. 

Michelle made this agonizingly slow. She finally removed her shirt and dropped it on the floor, forgotten. She was left bare in a black bra.

He saw in the corner of his eye.

Michelle gasped. "You looked!" 

"What?!" Peter's entire face was hot and red. "No, I didn't!"

"You did so! Turn around, you pervert!" Michelle struggled to quickly put on the sweater to cover herself. 

Peter turned around so that his back faced her and there was no possible way he could see any more of her. "If I'm the pervert, then so are you! You looked at me shirtless and I accidentally looked at you shirtless! That's equality!"

Michelle snorted with laughter, "Accidental my ass! And I can't even begin to argue with you about equality, Parker!"

"MJ, I'm sorry-"

"Turn around, jeez."

Peter clamped his mouth shut by pressing his lips together in a line. He stiffly turned around to face her, hoping that she wasn't shirtless still. She wasn't and the sweater she wore covered her up but it also fit her quite nicely, he had to admit. Michelle awkwardly fidgeted and moved her arms to hide her chest. "That was um... that was the first time anyone had ever, uh, seen me." 

"Oh." Peter's embarrassment couldn't have possibly matched hers at that moment. "Um... same here. I mean, it's the first time I've ever seen-"

"I get it." Michelle pushed her curly hair from her face and released a sigh. "Do you want to go back down there or just hang out and do something normal up here?"

Peter didn't think he could sit through an entire meal where May could ambush him with embarrassing stories about him. He'd rather avoid any more pressure like that. "Up here is good."

Michelle nodded. "Lemme tell my mom." She left her room to go halfway down the steps to update her mom about what she and Peter were doing. Michelle heard snip bits of the conversation; she was pretty sure Tony had offered to make Teddy a really cool and functional cast, her parents trying to refuse but failing, Happy on a phone call and May encouraging Tony's theatrics. 

Michelle bounded up the stairs again to return to her room. Peter had sat on the very corner of her bed and placed his hand on top of the blankets, feeling them underneath his palm. 

"Hey, so," Michelle began as she walked into her bedroom and gained his attention, "that was... a little weird. So let's just never do that again. Okay?" 

He swallowed. "Yeah. Never." 

"Never ever." Michelle jumped on the bed next to him and gathered the pillows and blankets around her. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Michelle heaved a breath and plucked it out to tap a message.

Peter couldn't take the suspense anymore. "Who is that?"

Michelle's shoulders slumped. She ran her hand through her hair to toss it over her shoulder and away from her face. It took her a few moments to answer. "It's... Liz."

"Liz?" he repeated. He couldn't think of any reason why Liz and Michelle would text each other that wasn't school related. "You text Liz?"

"I've _been_ texting her," she admitted as if it was completely obvious. It probably was obvious but Peter didn't catch on. "She's tolerable to me. Listens to me, so I listen to her. Right now she's freaking out because  she doesn't have a stupid date to her aunt's wedding."

"Oh geez." Peter thought back to the homecoming dance when he was Liz's date and he left her hanging to go fight her father, Vulture. That definitely wasn't good. It tainted her view of dances. Yikes. "What is she going to do? And does she even need a date for a wedding?"

"She does apparently." Michelle shrugged. "I'm probably going to go as her date if she can't find anyone else. It's not that important, she's just nervous for some reason." Michelle turned off her phone and stuffed it into her pocket once more. She gazed at him and then giggled. 

"What? What's so funny?" Peter pouted at her strange antics.

"It's your hair," she laughed, "it's awful." 

Peter gasped and his hands flew to try to tame the mess that was his hair. He made it worse since he couldn't see what he was doing. His hair stuck out at odd angles, as though a cow had licked it so. 

Michelle laughed harder and scooted closer. "Let me fix it before you go home with a Mohawk or something." She leaned toward him and lifted her hands to adjust the curls in his hair. Michelle gingerly twirled his damp hair in between her fingers and patted down the ends that stuck up. Her movement slowed as she noticed that Peter's eyes had closed shut and he breathed softly through his mouth. Hesitantly, she whispered, "Peter?" 

A ragged breath this time. Peter squeezed his eyes tighter and clenched his fists in the blankets. "I know what you said earlier. I know that you said you don't like me and that I shouldn't bother but..." he slowed down and opened his dark eyes to meet hers. "...but MJ, I don't think that's true. That's your secret, right? You actually kinda like me. Even if it's a little. And if it's a little then it's enough for me. I didn't know how I felt until you rejected me earlier. I don't think I believed that I liked you. I don't think you believed it either. But MJ, I-"

Michelle grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into her. He stiffed and hummed in surprise against her lips since his words had been taken from him. She kept pulling Peter into her, closer to her and Peter was drawn to her in every way. He leaned into the kiss and supported his weight by pressing his hand on the bed beside her hips. Michelle opened her mouth, softly sighing, "You talk too much" and Peter felt every word formed from her mouth on his.

Peter hummed in agreement and pressed his lips to hers again, trapping and locking her in a gentle hold.

Michelle pulled back. She shifted her hands to go to Peter's shoulders and guided him away. She shook her head and admitted, "Did you... taste barbeque sauce?"

"Yeah, that was weird, wasn't it?"

"Not what I imagined what my first kiss would be like, but acceptable. And I'm... confused."

"You're confused?" asked Peter.

"Yeah."

"Oh, thank god, me too." Peter laughed and tilted his head to the side. "Are relationships supposed to be this confusing?" 

Michelle looked as though she was going to get hit by a bus. She got defensive and pursed her lips. "Woah, who said anything about a relationship? We just kissed Peter, we're not gonna put a ring on it."

He gaped at her. "Marriage is definitely not what I was talking about, MJ, and you know it."

"Let's face it, Peter," she sighed and she gave him a content smirk, "you so wanna marry me. I'm a catch."

Peter drew his eyebrows together and scratched his cheek, trying to appear to be lost in thought. "Mmm, let me think on that."

"Hey! You do so!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, suddenly serious. "Wait... do u wanna marry me MJ?"

"What? No! We're sixteen for Christ's sake!" Michelle cried. 

There was a long pause between them before Peter asked, "...but you'd still put a ring on it when we're older?"

Michelle's cheeks turned red. "You-you're twisting everything I say!"

"I distinctly remember you twisting everything that I say."

"Shut up!" She shook her head and fumbled around with the blankets. Michelle looked down just as Peter did, both of them finding the awkward tense atmosphere unbearable. "Anyways," she cleared her throat, "we are not getting married and we are not in a relationship. We just kissed like two normal, consenting teenagers."

Peter had no idea what was happening or how he felt. Just a few days ago he was actively trying to avoid Michelle in fear that she might have a crush on him. Now, he could barely speak to her without feeling like his chest was going to cave in. It was so sudden, so unexpected. Neither of them could have planned this. Neither of them wanted this. 

And yet...

Julia called from downstairs for Peter and Michelle. The dinner was over and it was late, so Peter's family had to get going. 

Peter scrambled to get off of her bed and stumbled his way towards the door. Michelle followed him, trying to stifle a laugh. She grabbed the edge of the door and rested her head against the frame.

His lips still tingled from the kiss they shared. He opened his mouth to say goodbye but his breathing deepened and he felt dizzy. Peter instead waved and jogged down the steps in a hurry. 

Peter returned with his family downstairs and said his goodbyes to the Jones's. Once outside, Tony grasped Peter's forearm and whispered, "Classic move, Pete."

This was too embarrassing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far in this fic because there was no possible way I could split it in half without being a jerk. Hope you enjoyed the fluff even though I AM THIRSTING FOR ANGST UGH. 
> 
> School is starting this week so I think I am probably updating WEEKLY from here on out unless life is good. Please for the love of god, don't ask me when I'm updating... I have no idea when I am. 
> 
> Catch me on tumblr! >>http://nilliad.tumblr.com/


	13. HERO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man isn't the only hero in New York.

The weekend came and Peter was freaking out. He and Ned sat side by side on his bed. They tossed a foam ball to hit Peter’s closet door so it would ricochet to the other person’s hands. Peter called Ned over to hang out and then go out and find something unhealthy to eat. Peter was craving churros at the moment. 

But his hunger for churros was unimportant compared to the massive weight on his chest. He sat with his shoulders slumped. 

Ned saw that Peter wasn’t feeling the ball toss and he let the ball roll off of him. Ned cleared his throat. “So… what was it like?” 

Peter turned toward Ned, lifting his leg to rest on the bed and let the other one dangle off to the side. He seemed eager to answer. “It was better than my first. But it’s a really weird, indescribable feeling, man.” 

“Huh…” Ned rubbed his chin. “So kissing is overhyped?” 

“No, no, no!” Peter gasped. “It’s totally worth it. Although it takes some getting used to. It’s really awkward the first time, trust me on that. And… I think I tasted barbecue sauce when MJ and I kissed.” He didn’t sound too sure. 

Ned cocked his head to the side in disgust as his eyes narrowed. “That’s… disgusting.” 

Peter shook his head, his voice slightly going higher. “It was surprisingly pleasant and kinda tasty. And besides, you put hot sauce on everything like an animal!” 

“You go big or you go home!” 

“You don’t need to go big every time you eat something!” Peter scoffed.

“Wait, if she tasted like hot sauce, does that mean that you’d feel the burn from the spiciness?” 

Peter did a double take. He opened his mouth to refute and say that you wouldn’t be he wasn’t entirely sure, so he just stuttered, “No! I-maybe… probably. I guess. I don’t want to find out, Ned.” 

Ned blissfully stared off into the distance, lost in thought. “I’m going to kiss a girl with hot sauce and it’s gonna be _hot_.” 

“Why don’t you talk to that cute girl, Dulce?” 

“Hey now,” Ned warned with a slight chuckle, “careful who you go calling cute. Your girlfriend might get jealous. And I dunno… Dulce is way out of my league. I think Betty likes me, but she has a boyfriend and that’s problematic.” 

“Ooh,” Peter cringed. “That is problematic. But MJ made it explicitly clear that we are not dating. No labels. No boyfriend, girlfriend. And don’t put yourself down, Ned! Dulce would be lucky to have you.”

“She’s kinda scary though. Lacross makes her intimidating. She’s big and tough… I think she threw Flash before.”

“Anyone can throw Flash.” Ned nodded in agreement. Peter gave him a smile. “But she always talks to you in class. I think she likes you.”

“Haha. Funny.” Ned fiddled with the foam ball, squeezing it with his thumbs, clearly uncertain of himself. A moment passed before he spoke again. “I hope she tastes like hot sauce.” 

“That’s gross.” 

“ _You’re_ gross for kissing a girl that tastes like barbecue sauce!” 

“We _both_ had ribs, man!” 

“God, now I’m hungry!” 

“Me too!” 

The two of them lurched from the bed and made their way out of Peter’s room. As they left, Peter snagged some loose change from his desk and his brand new backpack with his Spider-Man suit. They said goodbye to his aunt while she worked on grading. The plan was that they would go out together and get something to eat while Peter did some patrols as Spider-Man in hopes of finding some answers for the terrorist attacks… somehow.

Ned and Peter went downstairs and began their walk around town. Finally, they flagged down a vendor who sold churros and they each got two before they sat on a bench to chill. “So,” Ned said after two bites, “that new hero guy, Paradox, have you met him? I’ve seen him on the news. He worked with Daredevil to take down a small scale drug cartel.” 

Peter blinked and nearly choked on his churro. “He did?! _I’ve_ never taken down a drug cartel. Am I supposed to take down a drug cartel?” he wondered out loud and began to panic. “Would Mr. Stark get mad at me for taking down a cartel?” His eyes enlarged and he shifted in excitement. “Or _wouldn’t_ he?” 

“Dude, that would be dope.” 

“So cool.” Peter sighed. Then, he stuffed the churro down his throat. He coughed.

“But,” Ned brought their dreams back to reality and chewed off more of his churros, “this Paradox guy? He seems pretty chill on the news.” 

“Eh…” Peter shook his own hand in the air to gesture a so-so response. “He kinda… rubs me the wrong way. I don’t know why. He’s a bit creepy, I guess. When we talked, he wanted to be my friend.”

“Ew, gross pedos say that.” 

“I know.” Peter gravely nodded. “But the only thing I know about him is that he recently got his powers somehow, and I don’t even understand how they work. I think he can walk through shadows, reshape his entire body for some reason and make force fields. That’s it.” 

Cinnamon crumbs speckled the corners of Ned’s mouth as he chewed and thought. After he swallowed, he said, “That’s kinda badass.” 

“Yeah, how come I can’t do more things like shoot giant spiders?”

“That would be horrifying, Peter, you’re scared of spiders.”

“Shut up.” Peter glanced away, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Anyways, I-“

Both Peter's and Ned’s bodies shook from a massive explosion. Their ears popped once the sound pierced the air like an angry screech. Ned’s churro fell out of his mouth and Peter's hand shook so hard he dropped his treat. 

Another one was happening… not again. 

Peter faced his friend, who sat petrified with his milky eyes wide. Ned couldn’t even move. Peter gripped his shoulders and shouted, his voice trying to raise over the screams and yells from the terrified pedestrians scrambling around them. “Ned! Ned! You have to go back to my house!” 

Ned seemed to be staring at nothing. He might have been in another world if Peter hadn’t shaken him from his daydream. Ned blinked and clamped his gaping mouth shut. 

Seeing that Peter had gained his attention, he pointed back where they came from. “I need you to be my guy in the chair! Go now!” 

“I-I-“ Ned scooted away from Peter until he found his footing. He rose, his legs slightly shaking from beneath him. “You can stop this, right Peter? Right?” 

“I will, I _promise_.” Peter gripped the straps of his backpack, trying to think of a place he could change into his suit without getting discovered. he didn’t have a lot of time. He begged, “Go, Ned, _please_.”

Ned backed up a few steps and gave his friend a salute before he spun around on his heels and made a break back toward the Parker residence. Peter went the opposite way and rushed by people until he found an alleyway. He hid behind a dumpster and unzipped his bag. Peter changed as fast as he possibly could and decided that- as much as he didn’t like it- to toss his backpack in the dumpster so then someone wouldn’t steal it like last time. 

Spider-Man went back to the open street so he could have enough room to zip around on his webs toward the explosion. Dark gray smoke rose in the air, the fiery mushroom poured out from the smoke like a monster creeping through the shadows. 

He went straight for the darkness. 

“Karen!” he cried. “Do you know anything?” 

“The Queens Pride House was hit,” she said gravely, “it’s bigger this time, Peter. Much, much bigger. Multiple stores around the Pride House have been caught in the explosion.” 

Spider-Man cursed. Karen highlighted the shortest path to the Pride House on his monitor and Spider-Man made all haste to get there. Once he arrived, fortunately, he could hear Ned’s voice in his suit, just like Karen’s. “Yo, this thing on? Is it working? Hello? Peter?” wondered Ned. 

Spider-Man managed a smile. “Ned! The link worked!” The pair had spent some time trying to link Ned with Spider-Man’s suit so that he could work as a second pair of eyes from his chair. “What’s happening, man?” 

“Hang on,” Ned strained. Spider-Man could hear vigorous typing on the computer that Ned was using before Ned finally answered, “I hacked into the security cameras around the area. People are scared. They are running… oh, my god. That’s disgusting.” 

“What?! What is disgusting?!” 

“I think I’m gonna-“ Ned cut himself off and Spider-Man could distinctly hear him hurl up his lunch. 

Spider-Man had no idea what to expect. Once he arrived in front of the Center on top of a building from across the street, all he could see was carnage. He could understand why Ned threw up. Bodies. Pieces of bodies. Oceans of blood. Glass shards. Clunks of buildings. Burned flesh. The stench alone made Spider-Man gag. 

“Oh my god,” gasped Spider-Man, his hand hovering over his mouth. 

“Peter!” Karen’s voice interrupted his train of thought. “You have to focus. There’s still people alive inside. The place is on fire and they are suffocating, you have to get them out _now_.” 

A goal. A clear goal, something to focus on so that Spider-Man wouldn’t get sick right then and there. He swallowed hard and nodded his head. “Yeah, okay, let’s do this.” 

He jumped and brought his arms out forward so he could latch himself on the traffic signal pole that hung over the street. Spider-Man caught the pole and the momentum swung him twice. He launched from the traffic signal pole much like a gymnast would do with the uneven bars before he landed on his feet. 

Spider-Man ran toward the front, careful not to run into anyone or over anyone. He ran inside and instantly began to cough, the fumes were too strong. It was unbearably hot. Karen warned him to stay low and she directed a path towards two victims. Spider-Man ducked under the sinking ceiling and avoided tripping over debris. Finally, he found the two victims and assessed the situation. 

“Peter?” called Ned urgently. “Peter, what’s happening? I don’t have any footage inside- not that I want to see any more of all of this.” 

Spider-Man replied, “I’m trying to find the survivors.”

Two men were lying face down on the ground. He scrambled to them, going on his knees. Spider-Man rolled one man over who clutched his chest. His palms were painted red with blood. His eyes were small and distant, not focusing on Spider-Man exactly, but the world around them. The man’s throat was dry as he spoke, “Take him.”

“What?” gasped Spider-Man. He shook his head. “No, I can take you both. I’m strong enough.” Spider-Man turned over the other man. The other man was completely unconscious due to a blow to his head. He too was bleeding profusely. 

Spider-Man knew he could lift them both. He has stopped a car, hasn’t he? Picking up and moving people should be less taxing. 

“No,” the first man coughed. Thick blood splurged from his mouth and he wheezed. “I won’t… I won’t make it.” 

Spider-Man’s throat went dry. “Don’t say that. You’ll be fine…” His voice got trapped in his throat as he realized that he was wrong. Spider-Man was utterly wrong. The life, the light from that man’s eyes were fading. His breathing slowed yet the blood kept spilling out from his chest. Spider-Man had a dozen theories as to how he got hurt but he couldn’t ask if any of them were right. His words were stolen from him. 

Yet he had to move. 

Spider-Man nodded. This made the dying man tug a final smile as Spider-Man lifted the unconscious one from the ground. He heaved the insensible man into his arms and carried him out of the room. The ceiling kept groaning louder and sank lower as the buildings about to collapse in on itself. The heat of the fire was quickly catching up to Spider-Man and had already surrounded the dying man after he left. 

Spider-Man emerged from the smoke and haze with the unconscious man in his arms as the fire erupted from behind. It knocked Spider-Man off balance and he stepping faltered but he crashed to the ground, making sure to use his own body to soften the impact instead of injuring the unconscious man any further. 

Ned yelled, “Peter!” He cried with relief flushing over him, “I see you! I see you! Are you okay? Is that guy okay? He doesn’t look okay. I hope he’s okay. Oh my god, you’re okay.” 

Spider-Man placed the man on his back and leaned over him, inspecting his face. The side of his head still bled and the only thing that he could think of that could stop any more blood loss was to use webbing. He carefully maneuvered a web shot and wove it onto the side of his head. Spider-Man swallowed. “Karen, run a facial recognition scan.” 

“Peter, I don’t understand-“

“Run the damn scan, Karen!” he raised his voice, sudden rage fueling him. 

Karen noticed. She hesitated at his sudden outburst but she calmly responded with, “Okay, Peter.” Files appeared on Spider-Man’s monitor and he could see data all about this man. “His name is Zachary Lewis. He is thirty-two years old, married to a Charlie Callahan for four years. They have an adopted son of five years.”

That’s when Spider-Man’s heart truly broke. Zachary Lewis was in his arms right at that moment and his husband, he recognized Zachary Lewis's husband… _Oh god._ He had left Charlie Callahan in the Queens Pride House to die.

“It’s Paradox!” screamed a woman. 

Spider-Man snapped his head up at the mention of the name. He saw the dark clothed hero assist people out of harm's way using his powers to use the shadows as transports. After the crowd was cleared, he lifted his hands to form a force field over the building to contain the fire and smoke. Once the force field was filled, he drew the nasty remnants into a shadow as if it was a black hole and it disappeared. 

Paradox lowered himself to one knee in exhaustion. He kept his head low and rubbed his forehead, his long blonde hair falling in front of his masked face. 

Then, the cheering started. People gathered around at a safe distance and began to clap. They whooped Paradox’s name and celebrated the _late_ hero for a job well done. 

Paradox stood once more and waved at the crowd. 

Spider-Man’s chest heaved. He rushed as wave toward Paradox with his fists clenched. He went through the personal bubble Paradox had and jabbed at Paradox. “Where were you?!” Spider-Man managed to keep his voice low so no one could hear the rage. “You were late and people died!”

“Where was I?” scoffed Paradox. He rolled his eyes as if the whole matter was beneath him. “Where the hell were _you_ , kid? There were dozens of people out here hurt and needed help, and you run inside a burning building as if you can stop the heat.” Paradox stepped away from Spider-Man and placed his hands on his hips. “I actually thought you were a smart kid, Spider. I actually thought that you’re the hero that people needed, yet you weren’t there when it really mattered.” 

Spider-Man hissed, “I _was_ here!” He panted, feeling out of breath and in disbelief. “I went in because there were still people inside who needed help! They were going to die and-“

Paradox glanced over Peter’s shoulder at the unconscious man on the ground. The hero narrowed his eyes. “I only see _one_.” 

Spider-Man couldn’t speak. _One._ He was only able to save one person and that person wasn’t even conscious. His husband was killed. His child was without a father. Spider-Man tore a family apart. 

Paradox towered over Spider-Man. Even though half of his face was covered, his eyes told a convincing story of his menace. “You’re no hero,” Paradox said. “Stop pretending to be one.” 

The crowd condensed. More people came. Flashes of cameras bothered Spider-Man’s senses. He  heard snippets of voices: _“When did Spider-Man get here?” “Paradox saved my life!” “Did Spider-Man even do anything?” “How many people did Paradox save from the explosion?” “Spider-Man didn’t do shit! Hey, fuck you!”_

“Aw man,” Ned gasped, “I think you need to go.”

More people joined the chorus of booing and ridiculing Spider-Man. He felt his face get hot and he glimpsed at Paradox, trying to read his expression. Stoic. Spider-Man turned to look at the one man he saved, only to hear the ringing of the paramedic sirens and police sirens. Spider-Man had to hope that Zachary Lewis would be okay. 

Before the crowd could get too rowdy and pelt things at him while Paradox took all the glory, Spider-Man propelled himself on top of a building using his web-slingers and disappeared. 

.

.

.

The sickness never went away. 

He couldn’t talk to Ned after he returned home. Ned tried his hardest to reassure him that the situation wasn’t that bad. It was only a bad day and there will be plenty of good days. He eventually took the hint that he wasn’t going to get through to Peter. Ned wished him good fortune, his condolences and said goodbye. Peter was sad to watch him go, but sometimes there isn’t anything you could do for someone. 

Peter’s aunt baked him cookies. They were warm and the chocolate chips were the perfect mix of sweet and melted. They were amazing, but it didn’t help Peter feel that way. He said his thanks and sulked in his room. May knew by now what Peter was like when he was grieving. She knew that he needed time to himself before she could comfort him. 

The entire day was agonizingly slow. Peter stared at his ceiling on top of his bed with his arms folded behind his head. The minutes ticked by like hours. Peter didn’t understand why, but he tried so hard to fight off the tears. People seemed to hate him. He hated himself. 

At night, it was even worse. Nightmares crowded his mind and he was left with a nasty headache. Peter saw the carnage and burned bodies of people who didn't make it, the severed limbs of others, the ghostly faces of Zachary Lewis but nothing compared to being Charlie Callahan’s lifeless eyes staring up at him. _“Take him,”_ he had said, _“No… I won’t make it.”_

Peter couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed a thick sweatshirt and sweatpants and put them on. He lifted the hood over his head and pulled the strings to make his face less visible. Peter climbed out of his window and searched through the night. 

A few blocks later he was looking at the stars. Constellations and planets were all down to Earth, right in front of him. Peter stood in front of the Jones household. 

He paced in front of their townhouse like an idiot. It was three in the morning and he definitely looked suspicious. Would Michelle even be awake at this hour? Obviously not. Yet he still wanted to see her. 

 _It’s been a long, shitty day,_ he realized. Peter sighed heavily. He stepped closer to the building with his head inclined up to find Michelle’s window. Peter placed his hand on the surface and it was glued to the building. Peter climbed as though he was climbing a rock wall. One foot in front of the other, one hand higher than the other. 

Peter lifted himself to the edge of Michelle’s little balcony and heaved himself up. She had blinds cover the window and he knocked. Waited. Knocked again. Waited. 

Michelle pushed aside the blinds and pulled open the window. She was half-asleep and half-awake. Her striped PJs were all wrinkled and ruffled. Her hair was wild with fuzzy lopsided curls. Michelle barely had her eyes open and she hunched over, but when she saw him, she stifled a gasp. “Y-You- Peter! What? How? Doing here?” She couldn’t form a coherent sentence. 

Michelle allowed him to come inside and Peter stepped out from her little balcony (which was meant for potted plants) and into her comfortable, dimly lit room. Peter suddenly felt a hell of a lot more relieved in here. He went to her bed and planted face down onto the soft blankets. 

“Peter!” she whisper-hissed. Michelle plopped next to him, making his body bounce from the distribution of weight. “How the hell did you get up here? If my parents find you in here, they will kill you before they kill me and that is a promise, Parker. So start giving me some answers!”

Peter rolled over to look up at her. Her face glowed from the streaking moonlight and the faint orange light from her lamp. Michelle rubbed her tired eyes. 

He sighed and tried to think of a good answer. “I have a secret,” he said. 

Michelle lifted a brow. She was interested. “Do tell.” 

Peter scratched his cheek, wondering if it was a good idea. “And… the secret is… I’m learning how to do parkour.” 

“Oh wow,” Michelle titled her head to the side. “That’s kinda badass and that explains the abs." She gestured to his stomach. "Can you teach me sometime? That would be useful to evade the police.” 

“Why would you evade the police?” 

“Peter, why _wouldn’t_ I?” 

“…touche.” 

She sighed, “Why are you here, though? It’s three in the morning and I just finished binge watching a tv show, so I am tired as hell.” Her eyes drooped and her head kept rocking as if it was too much weight for her to handle. 

It was cute. 

Peter couldn’t help it. She was the one good thing that happened all day after the incident. Just Michelle sleepily trying to stay awake to talk to him made him crack the faintest smile. He was glad he snuck over. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I just had a really, really rough day. Nothing helped. I just thought…” 

Michelle noticed that he wasn’t going to finish his thought. She probed him, “You thought…?”

“I thought that you- that I- we-“ Peter choked on his words and he felt his eyes cloud up. Michelle blurred through his tears and he sputtered. Michelle, perky and awake now, stiffened. 

Peter tried to hide his face by lifting the blankets to block himself from her gaze. Michelle swallowed. She laid next to Peter and adjusted the blankets so that it covered them. She rolled over on her side to face him and pulled down the blankets that hid his face. Michelle opened her arms and Peter immediately went into her embrace. He squeezed her tight as he sobbed, feeling worthless and useless yet somehow needed as she absentmindedly worked her fingers through his curls. Michelle shut her eyes. Her movements were slow and tender, and Peter didn’t even care that she was messing up the gel he had put in it at the start of the day, it just felt good that someone was here, holding him like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the length of the chapters are doubling now? Nice. 
> 
> Also, this is the first time that Peter had ever really witnessed a death on his watch so I think that this is pretty traumatizing for him. He just wanted to save people, you know? He can't even do that right. :(
> 
> Catch me on tumblr! >>http://nilliad.tumblr.com/


	14. BROKEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with his problems in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited next chapter! I'm so sorry that I am late because I hit writer's block and my life has been a mess- everything is wrong!! But the feedback and support of this has helped me pull through, so thank you everyone!! 
> 
> Also I didn't really bother with editing and I never want to look at this chapter again :)

Peter would never have imagined that he would wake up with his arms entangled on Michelle’s body. All he saw when he first woke was the light hitting her skin and the collar of the striped PJ shirt she wore. Then, he felt the vibrations of her chest inhale and exhale. Every three seconds. Inhale. Three seconds. Exhale.

His cheek was smashed against the cotton material of her PJs, making his right eye squint. Peter’s arms were tightly wrapped around her torso, holding her tight against his body. He felt one of her hands lazily draped on top of his head, her fingers still entwined in his curly hair. Her other hand cupped the side of his cheek. Peter had no idea how he ended up halfway on her body with his head resting on top of her chest, but _damn_ it felt so relaxing. This was the first time in awhile where Peter felt at peace. He didn’t want it to end.

“Hm…” Michelle drowsily hummed. She turned her head, her chin resting on top of Peter’s. Her dark eyes were still closed but she opened her mouth to speak. Michelle whispered “Peter…?”

The sound of his name in her tired voice was going to be the death of him. He hoped that she couldn’t hear or feel how fast his heart rate picked up. What was happening to him? “Yeah, MJ?” he tried to keep his tone soft and quiet to not disturb her too much.

“This isn’t- this-“ Michelle swallowed and tried again, “This isn’t real, is it? You’re not actually here. That would be crazy, right?”

“Yeah, it’s crazy,” he said. He didn’t want this to be a dream. Peter wanted it so badly to be real, to be real with _her_. It was the only thing that made sense in his life. The only thing he knew that he wanted. He noticed that the pads of his fingers touched her bare skin on her stomach from underneath her top. Peter circled his thumbs across her skin gently. It wasn’t scandalous or anything inappropriate. He just thought he needed to feel everything. He needed to know for sure that this was real. His smile was small. “But I like this.”

“Me too.” She released a sigh and she let her head drift off to the side to fall back asleep again.

Peter didn’t remember nodding off again, but he woke up to Michelle poking his cheek. He blinked awake rapidly and lifted his head up from the top of her chest. She simply said, “Get off of me.”

He obliged and scooted away from Michelle to the edge of her bed, his back pressed against the wall. He watched as Michelle sat up, pulling the sheets with her as she sat straight before she rubbed her eyes.

“Hey,” Peter said, his stomach churning. He was so nervous, so anxious in front of Michelle now, it was insane. Her hair was more frizzy than last night but still so incredibly cute.

Michelle lowered her hands and turned her head to look at him. “Hey.”

“Um… good morning, MJ.”

“Mornin’ Parker.” Michelle adjusted her legs to sit in the standard criss-cross-applesauce position that they had learned ever since kindergarten. “So, uh, are you going to tell me what happened last night, or are you going to snap at me like you did at school?”

Last night. A mess. Peter had never felt so much despair and pain since Uncle Ben. It was consuming him. Suddenly, Peter didn’t feel happy anymore. The darkness was taking over his heart. He felt himself begin to panic at the dying face of Charlie Callahan but Michelle sat in front of him, expectant and _breathing_. She was real. She was certain. She was hope.

But she couldn’t know. Telling Ned about Spider-Man wasn’t ever a part of Peter’s plan. Ned caught Peter red-handed in the act and there was no way of explaining why Peter could crawl on the walls. He didn’t have the choice of telling his aunt either, and she had caught him too. But with Michelle, Peter couldn’t mess up again. The more people who knew his identity, the more people that could get hurt because of him. Tony kept reminding him of that. Peter couldn’t take any more chances.

He didn’t want to lie to her. He had already done enough damage to her with his lies and his outbursts. Peter couldn’t hurt her anymore. Not ever.

“I’m so sorry about that,” he said, thinking back to when he had yelled at her at school. That would never, ever happen ever again.

Michelle sighed. “I know. I know you are. But last night…?”

“I can’t talk about it.” Peter decided to say. It was true in a sense that he couldn’t talk about his other life.

But that only made her frown. “Can’t or won’t?”

“Michelle-“

“I’m just trying to figure things out, Parker.” She dipped her head to the side, her messy curls falling on her face as she did so. Her shoulders slumped and she hunched over in exhaustion. “Come on, it’s _me_. Who am I going to tell?”

Peter felt his walls crumbling. He wanted this secret off of his chest but he made a promise to Tony to not screw up this job. Michelle could become a liability as much as Peter hated to admit it. He shook his head. “It’s not that I don’t trust you- I do trust you- but it’s just not that simple.”

She still pressed on. “ _Make_ it simple then!”

Michelle looked at him with desperate eyes. She didn’t appear to be dreamy or sleepy anymore. Curiosity had her in a choke hold and she needed to know Peter’s secret. For some reason, Peter guessed that she knew that this was bigger than last night. Michelle was an observant person. She knew what classes he had to drop because of being Spider-Man. She knew an awful lot about Peter than she let on. Last night gave her impromptu to ask him for clarity for his strange habits.

She was too smart and Peter knew that.

Michelle blew out an angry puff of air, making the hair in front of her face dance in the wind. She crawled off of her bed to stretch her arms above her head. She faced Peter again with her hands on her hips. “You know,” she swallowed, “you’re kinda being ridiculous. Just spit it out already, I _know_!”

“You know?” Peter gaped at her. “Know what?”

“What do you think, Parker?” Michelle spun on her heels and paced the length of her room. “I pieced it all together. I’m not stupid. You’ve been acting strange for months now. Ever since those YouTube videos started. You’ve dropped classes to free up time. You’ve got the _Stark_ internship as if it couldn’t be more obvious!” She studied him again, her eyes trailing all over his body. “You’re the same height as him. You were in D.C. with us when he was in D.C.”

Peter couldn’t confirm it or deny it. His throat felt dry as he struggled to form words. _She knew, oh god, she knew_. He didn’t even have to tell her. “What… what are you saying?”

Michelle rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe this kid. “You know what I am saying, Peter. Do I have to spell it out for you?”

His eyes darted off to the side. He thought for a moment. “Um… yes?”

“Oh my god, Peter!” Michelle groaned and pulled at her hair. Her phone vibrated against her desk, interrupting their conversation. She froze and eyed the phone before she darted for it. Michelle read the message and her face fell.

“What’s wrong?” asked Peter, shifting on her bed.

She shrugged. “Uh, nothing important.”

They were both at a standstill. Neither of them wanted to budge their secrets. Peter assumed that this was a secret. Just the look on her face made him wonder what she had read about. It was just about the time that Peter should leave.

He pushed himself off of the bed and announced, “I’ll head home and won’t bother you anymore.”

She lifted her brow. “And how do you suppose to leave without getting caught by my parents?”

Peter shifted to the balcony. He brushed aside the curtains and stood back to present it to her. “Ta-da!” he said with a smile on his face. “Same way as before.”

“You’re going to fall and break your back, and then it would somehow be _my_ fault if you get hurt.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose using her thumb and index finger in a circular motion to express her distress.

He chuckled, “I promise I won’t do that.”

“Oh yeah? Well-“

Michelle cut herself short when they heard heavy footsteps climbing up the stairs. Her father called her name, yelling, “Rise and shine, M, we got things to do today!”

Michelle lowered her voice and hurriedly whispered at Peter, “Go, go, go, go!” And Peter scrambled to hop over the balcony. Michelle pulled the curtains together behind him and spun around to face her dad as he entered the room.

“Oh, you’re already up?” He asked skeptically. “Weren’t you binge-watching last night? How are you up so early?”

Michelle gave him a shrug. “Kinda pulled an all-nighter and I feel great.”

Peter gripped the edge of the balcony and he peered below him. He had to climb down three stories and land on the ground to safety. Thankfully, it was early enough in the morning so that there weren’t a lot of people about… yet.  
He clung to the wall and climbed down as fast as he could before he jumped down, landing in a low squat. Peter pulled the hood of his sweatshirt down to cover his head and stuffed his hands in his pocket as he made his way back home.

.

.

.

May would have killed him, but when he opened the door to the apartment, she knew that she couldn’t berate him about his late-night excursion. She knew the kid went through something traumatizing again and that he needed his space and time… but that didn’t mean she wasn’t mad as hell.

She kept her anger at bay as Peter went through the fridge for a bite to eat. She sat at the dining room table with her glasses on her nose and her pen twirling between her fingers. “Where were you last night?” she asked softly, trying not to frighten him away. “I got scared when I saw that you weren’t in bed this morning.”

“I’m sorry Aunt May.” Peter kept his back to her as he dipped down and grabbed ahold of an apple from the fridge. He spun around after he shut the door and leaned against the fridge. “I just… I had these nightmares and I had to leave.”

 _Leave without telling me_ , May thought bitterly. She sighed with a shake of her head. “Peter, I know what happened yesterday was scary. You carry this incredible burden on your chest when you don’t have to.” She watched him as he bit out of the apple and slowly munched on it as he digested her words. “You’ve changed so much since you’ve got these abilities, and although you’re trying your best, you’re putting so much pressure on yourself and I’m afraid that you’re hurting yourself because of it. You don’t need to… you don’t need to do this to honor your uncle Ben.”

His eyes widened and the apple in his hand shook. She struck a nerve and she felt awful for doing so. It wasn’t fair. Ben was the only father figure he had known and he was gone just months ago. But Peter had to realize that maybe being Spiderman isn’t something that Ben would have wanted for him. “He and your parents,” she assured him, “would be already proud of who you’ve grown up to be, Peter.”

“I’m doing this so that I can help save people so they wouldn’t end up like uncle,” he quickly refuted, his jaw clenching. “I’m doing this to protect you!” He pointed at May with the hand holding the half-eaten apple.

May pressed her lips together, her cheeks puffing out. She couldn’t contain her anger anymore. For all she knew, Peter could have been died in a dumpster after fighting some dirtbag. “I didn’t _need_ protecting until Spiderman came! What if people find out who you are? Bad people, Peter. Your friends, me- we’d all be in danger-“

“But I can protect you!” Peter’s voice cracked and his shoulders slumped. His eyes narrowed and May knew that he was trying his best not to break down in front of her. _Do it,_ she dared in her mind, _you know I’m right._ He said, “I can save everyone!”

“But what if you can’t? I’m trying to protect _you_ , Peter, because I love you and it’s _my job_. You being Spiderman makes it impossible for me to keep you safe.”

“I-“

“Besides there are other heroes!” May counted a list off of her fingers. “There’s that Daredevil guy in Hell’s Kitchen, that bulletproof man, an inhumane strong woman and a guy with the glowing fist. And that’s only a few of them, not counting the Avengers! Oh! Not to mention that new hero, Paradox-“

Peter’s eyebrows shot up and he tossed the half eaten apple in the trash can. He huffed, with his face turning slightly red, “Paradox isn’t a good hero. If he was there in time, he could have helped me save that man…”

“Peter,” May said sternly, “this responsibility is too much for you. You’re sixteen. You’re too young and you don’t understand how precious your life is-“

“A man died in my arms, Aunt May!” he shouted, pulling at his hair. His eyes were clouded and watery as he struggled to say, “I know how precious life is. I’m not giving up because you don’t believe in me.”

Peter turned and headed straight back to the front door, and May shot up from the chair she sat in. “Where are you going?” When he didn’t answer her right, away she yelled at him again, her voice getting stronger. “Peter Benjamin Parker, where the hell are you going?!”

He stopped in front of the door, facing its white painted surface. His fists balled up and he breathed deeply through his nose. His mind raced, deciding on what to do and what to say.

May swallowed hard. She wasn’t used to being a demanding parental figure. She was usually pretty lax with Peter because he had always been a relaxed kid. There was never any reason to really punish him until now. He wasn’t the same Peter that she had helped raise. “I don’t want you to leave anymore. I don’t want you to be Spider-Man anymore. I want you to be Peter.”

He shook his head. Peter retreated from the doorway and sulked to his bedroom with the door slamming. May called out to him, unsure and uncertain in this new territory, “Well, you-you’re grounded, young man! No friends! No fun! No Spider!”

_God, why is parenting so hard?_


	15. NEVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Liz go to a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIEW DISCRETION ADVISED. This chapter has themes of suicide and sexual assault. 
> 
> This took me forever to do because I don't know what I'm doing but I really liked this chapter tbh. Sorry for the long waits!

Michelle and her father went to the mall since there was no way her mother and Teddy would ever go back willingly. Whenever Michelle thought about the suicide bomber, she wanted to throw up. _Someone did that like actually did that. All for a statement. But why?_

She shook her head of that thought and walked further ahead of her dad. He called out, "M! I'm going to Bed and Bath, text me if you need me!" He pivoted and raced into the store to probably inhale some perfumes. 

Michelle waved her hand at him as he left and she kept herself alert. She found herself walking on her toes and she had to will herself to calm down, but it was an effort. Her hands balled up and she sucked in her bottom lip as she looked around for her. 

Finally, Michelle spotted Liz sitting on a couch with her phone in her hand. Michelle let out a sigh of relief and quickened her pace to reach her. As Michelle got closer, Liz looked up from her phone and offered her a small smile. "Hey, MJ."

"Liz," she replied, stuffing her hands in her letterman's jacket. Michelle glanced around their perimeter, still anxious to see if someone would be bold like that bomber. No one fit the image. She relaxed. "So... what's up?"

Liz too glanced around cautiously. She slowly slid from the couch and clung onto Michelle's arm. Liz pulled her close and led her into a walk. She leaned close to Michelle to whisper to her ear. "I'm just super nervous…” She hesitated,  her eyes drifting off to the distance before she blinked. “Everything is crazy right now. My aunt is getting married!” Liz said excitedly.

"I know, I know." Michelle nodded her head, remembering Liz's text messages to her. 

"Like I don't even understand what's happening. One minute everything is normal and the next-" Liz cut herself off to take a deep breath. 

They stood in front of a dress store. They both looked at each other for a moment, not quite believing that they were both here together. Yep, Michelle and Liz. Together. Sure, they’ve known each other for years since their moms were good friends in college, but they didn’t go to the same school until high school. Their mothers tried their hardest to get the girls to be best friends but they simply didn’t click…

Well until Spider-Man happened. 

Liz walked through the store first with her hand clutching onto her purse as if someone was about to steal it from her shoulder. Michelle wandered in after her, her eyes enlarging as she took in the unfamiliar sight of decent dresses (dresses her mother would certainly approve of instead of the “garbage” Michelle would wear). This was uncharted territory for Michelle- no man’s land. 

Liz suddenly spun around and asked, “What size are you?” 

“Um… 4? I think?” Michelle stepped to the side to run her fingers through the silky fabric of the closest dress. It sparkled and it definitely wasn’t something she would ever choose to wear. 

Liz cringed at the sight. “MJ, that’s an awful dress. Don’t worry, I’ll get you something that you’ll love and is completely you.” She disappeared in the store, leaving Michelle at the door in bewilderment. 

Michelle glanced around the assortment of dresses. There were some casual, some professional, some clubby and even some for prom. Thank god Michelle didn’t have to worry about getting a prom dress soon. She wasn’t going to go, obviously. 

Liz grinned from cheek to cheek while she held up a green dress in her hands. “Modest and you…” She narrowed her eyes, “I think.” She handed the dress over to Michelle to try on in the back. Michelle had no protests, it wasn’t the worst dress she had ever seen and it would do for the wedding. 

Michelle slipped out of her regular clothes (a denim jacket, a long-sleeved grey shirt, and baggy black jeans) into the green dress. It was slim fitting on her torso with short sleeves. She dropped her arms to her sides and tilted her head as she stared at her reflection. The mirror in front of her glowed like she was on Broadway, but really she didn’t deserve to be on stage. 

Liz knocked on the door and Michelle said she could come in. She pushed the door open, and once she saw Michelle she cooed. Liz shut the door behind them and leaned against it was a small smile. “You look really nice.” 

“Thanks,” Michelle grumbled. Her hand went to twirl with her knotted, lifeless hair with a sigh. “So are we going to find your dress or-?”

Liz waved her hand in dismissal, her smile growing wide as she did so. “Oh, I have the perfect dress for tomorrow, I am going to look the best that I’ve ever been.” 

Michelle noticed a glint in her eyes as she said so. There was such determination in her tone and such passion that made Michelle wonder why the hell Liz was so invested in this wedding. Sure, the girl loved her aunt like any other relative, but Liz wanted to go above and beyond for some reason. 

“Hey, should I invite Peter and Ned to go with us?” Liz asked out of the blue. “Think that’s a good idea?” 

Michelle pursed her lips, considering. “Ah, well about that, Ned told me that Peter got grounded yesterday.” 

Liz nodded her head slowly. “Oh okay, but that sucks for him.” 

Michelle watched her for the rest of the day and well into the next day after she spent the night over at Liz’s. She was definitely acting strangely. Liz was so sure of herself, and now, it was like she was pretending to be sure of herself. Liz would hesitate between her words and struggle to say something so profoundly basic or present some opinion of hers. She was quieter than normal, but she tried to make up for it occasionally by squealing and laughing harder at Michelle’s jokes (which Michelle was sure they weren’t that funny anyway). Liz was still Liz, Michelle was sure, but something happened when she was living in Oregon with her mother. Or something happened when she came back to Queens. 

The wedding was midday when the sun was looming over the rooftops of New York. Liz’s aunt owned a luxurious hotel building in the city, and she booked it as the venue for her wedding. The rooftop was enormous, enough to hold two hundred people and then some. The ground was fake grass and tables were neatly arranged around the perimeter. Most of the chairs were moved to the center of the rooftop where people would sit during the ceremony. 

Liz sat in front of a wide mirror that took the length of an entire wall in one of the penthouse’s bathrooms. Her aunt and her bridesmaids were rushing about getting ready while Liz stared at her reflection. She had just finished applying her own makeup and was admiring her work. Liz rose from her seat and dusted off her dress. The dress was a soft pink maxi with a high neck and a high thigh split. Beautiful. 

“Woah, Liz.” She spun, her dress twirling after her in a mad dash as Michelle walked into the reflection of the mirror. Her arms were crossed firmly over her chest and she did end up getting that green dress they found at the store. Michelle insisted on wearing her Adidas and there was nothing Liz could do to stop her. Nevertheless, Michelle looked wonderful, even without makeup as well. Liz beamed. “Damn girl, you look hot.” 

Liz laughed lightly and reached out to hug her friend. “Thank you and you look amazing! Ah!” She circled around Michelle, inspecting her attire with a satisfied smile. “This is going to be amazing.” 

“It better be. What food are they serving again? I’m already _starving._ ”

Liz tried to answer, but her attention directed elsewhere. There were these tiny whisperings in her ears. They would come and go occasionally. They followed her everywhere, much like a ghost. She turned her head to listen to the voice and she had to go. “Sorry, I-I have to run an errand really fast. I forgot about it.” She brushed by her friend in a hasty escape, confusing Michelle but she had no choice but to let Liz go. 

She raced up to the rooftop of the wedding and searched the area for him. No one would be up here right now since the wedding wouldn’t start for another two hours. The coast was clear. 

Liz winced from the beaming sunlight. She brought her hand to her forehead to shield her eyes. The wind rippled through her dress, making it flap in the air. Suddenly, she felt it. Liz felt a prescience behind her. She slowly turned, her eyes watching her shadow as a black gooey figure bubbled from her own shadow. Liz swallowed, preparing herself. Her hands shook. 

“Paradox.” 

He stood with his head cocked to the side with his hand stuffed in his pocket. His stance was lean and carefree in a lazy way. He wore his black hero’s suit with the green trim. His eyes matched. They were a vibrant, electric green, hooded because of the way he tilted his head back as he regarded her. His long blonde hair fell in his face in strands. 

Liz wished she could see the part of his face that wasn’t masked to see what she believed he had, a leering smile. 

“Liz Toomes, glad you could make it.” 

Flatly, Liz said, “It is my aunt’s wedding.” 

“Yeah, but…” He stepped out of her shadow, his foot planted firmly on the fake grass. He sharply turned his head, glancing at the decor. He glided to a table. His finger grazed over a small bronzed vase of white and pink flowers. He picked up a pink one and twirled it between his fingers. “You’re really here because of me.” 

She watched him cautiously as he approached her with the flower in hand. He stood uncomfortably close to her, towering over her like a giant to a man. He fixed the rose in her hair, just behind her ear. Liz flinched to the touch when he caressed her cheek with his finger. 

He sighed deeply. “Is he here?” 

Liz shook her head. “No… he’s grounded. He couldn’t come.” 

“Oh.” Paradox simply nodded his head. He retracted his touch from her skin. He opened his mouth, flashing his white teeth and sucked in the air, making a soft hissing noise from the air going through between his teeth and the insides of his cheeks. “Well, that is not good for you, Liz.” 

“I-I did what you said,” she pleaded. “I did everything I could! It’s not my fault he isn’t here! Please don’t do this!” 

Paradox hummed, his eyes lighting up. “You’re begging,” he commented. “That’s cute, but I am a man of my word. And do you remember what that was?”

“Y-Yes.”

 

…

…

 

Liz thought that he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen until she had gotten up close and personal with him. He was older than her of course, and she definitely wasn’t going to get involved, but damn, can’t a girl admire? 

Liz was sitting in an outside cafe, waiting for a friend to arrive. She traced her fingertip across the lid of her latte while she scrolled on her feed on her phone. She glanced up once to see a young man on the other side of the cafe reclining in his seat lazily. He wore dark sunglasses and a black leather jacket with many silver buttons decorating it. Dark and mysterious. She could tell that he was looking right at her. 

She averted her eyes back to her phone and continued to scroll. She waited a few seconds before she searched for him again. This time, she saw that he had pulled down his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose, his mouth twerked up to a smirk and he pressed his fist against his jaw while his elbow rested on the table. 

Damn. 

Liz felt her cheeks burn and before she could think anything else, her phone buzzed. Great. Her friend was a no-show. She sighed. She picked up her latte and made a move to leave. She was met with the man from across the cafe- he had walked right to her! 

 _Don’t panic, don’t panic_ , she thought to herself. _Wow, he’s so hot._

He laughed. “Thanks.”

Liz blinked rapidly. “Wait, did I just say that out loud? Oh, my god.” 

“No, no, don’t be embarrassed. Although, it’s kind of cute.” 

“Oh, really?” Liz lifted her brow. She was screaming at herself. What the heck was she even doing? This guy had to be in his mid-twenties. There was no possible chance, no way-

“My name is Nico, by the way,” he introduced himself with a charming smile- it was almost too perfect. 

She knew that. She knew it. “And I’m late.” She scooted past him, sad to do so, but she had to. Her mother would kill her if she didn’t. Liz kept a brisk pace out of the cafe, sure to not turn her head back or she’d regret it. Liz made it a few blocks away, the crowds thinning to a few scattered people. 

As she walked, she was beginning to approach an alleyway. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw… bubbles? 

It was pure as night. Bubbles surfaced from the side of a building like a tar pit. She stopped in her tracks just to watch it form a kind of shape… a human shape. The same man from the cafe stepped out from the darkness with his head hanging low. Through his long blonde hair, he stared at her, his smirk growing. 

Liz was forming a scream from her throat when he grabbed her. He snatched her out from the sidewalk and pushed her against the wall with his hand clamped over her mouth. He hovered over her, chuckling to himself as she squirmed against him. Her hands tightened into fists and she banged them against his body, but somehow, it went completely through him as if he wasn’t solid. 

“Oh, Liz, you are incredibly beautiful,” he cooed, leaning in close to her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, turning away from him. “You don’t recognize me, Liz? Haven’t you seen me before?” 

Still trapped, Liz only managed to shake her head. 

“Wow, I’m kind of…” He winced, “…insulted? I thought I was doing a pretty good job too.” Nico cocked his head to the side and tilted closer to her ear. He whispered, “My name’s Paradox.”

Her eyes widened. He couldn’t be a superhero. Liz had heard of him from all the way across the country in Oregon and she definitely wasn’t expecting to meet him on her first day back in Queens. This was the same man that saved dozens of people from bombings. How could he just assault her like this? 

“I know something about you, Liz,” he said smoothly. “I know who your father is. Adrian Toomes, the Vulture. Real interesting guy, Liz, did you know that he is in solitary confinement?” He paused for a moment while she took in the news. “He is not an easy man to provoke, I’ll tell you that.”

He released his hand from her mouth and she panted out, “You… you put my dad in solitary confinement?” Her eyes narrowed and she hissed, “What did you do?” 

“It’s not important how he got in there, sweetie, it’s important of what I learned.” Nico moved his hand to her lower hip, fingers tracing over the jeans she wore. His other hand he used as support as he leaned against the building, effectively locking her in. “I’ve been interested in Spider-Man’s career for a while now. But I’ve been wasting my time studying him instead of his enemies. I wasn’t getting any answers until I turned to your father. Granted, he didn’t give me a name but I got it on my own.” 

Liz swallowed. “What do you mean? What are you talking about?” 

“I found out that Adrian has a daughter. She goes- or she went- to Midtown High. She was on the Academic Decathlon Team and went to Washington D.C. for a little competition. The kids go to the Washington Monument and there was an explosion. Suddenly Spider-Man shows up to save the day? The kid _never_ left New York before for such a small time deal. Isn’t that odd?” 

Realization hit her like a bullet train. Suddenly her stomach churned and she pressed her hand against it. Her eyes darted to the sides as she thought and Nico beamed down at her. “You’re getting it now. You _know_ Spider-Man. He is _on_ the Academic Decathlon Team. And you know who wasn’t there with you guys?” 

“Peter,” she breathed, all life drained from her. 

“You’re so incredibly smart, Liz.” He smiled wide at her. “Peter Parker. Man, that kid is in love with you. I can see why. Can you imagine what he might do if you got hurt? If you died?” 

“S-So you’re going to-to kill me?” she huffed. Liz bit down on her lip with her teeth, her entire body racking with fear. 

“Oh, no,” he sighed. He slowly dragged his tongue over the top of his bottom lip as he stared down at her own. “You will, darling.” He dipped down and kissed her. 

She expected to be repulsed. She wanted to fight. She wanted to do anything but she was literally powerless. She knew that if she did anything, he could hurt her a thousand times more than she could to him. Liz let him kiss her, but it did catch her in surprise. She squealed, but it sounded too much like a moan. She felt him smile against her, the sound seemed to be music to his ears. 

He pulled away but pressed his forehead against hers. “Don’t tell anyone. I’ll be close enough to know if you did. You’re going to jump at your Aunt's wedding. Everyone is going to see. I want you to invite Peter so he could see for himself. Don’t worry, he just might save you. I just might save you. But if he isn’t there…” He kissed her cheek. “There will be no one for you, I promise you.” 

Liz had so many questions. The first being: _Why? Why is he doing this?_ but she had no chance to ask. His face went completely black as his form liquified to bubbles. He shrank into the shadows from where he stood and he was gone. 

And so was Liz’s sanity. 

She had been texting Michelle non-stop. She couldn’t say why she was acting so paranoid obviously, but she expressed the pressure and the guilt she had. Liz cried all night, knowing that it would be one of her last nights. Deep in her heart, she knew that she was going to die. Talking to Michelle made it easier for her, though. She talked about her past mistakes and regrets. When Michelle asked why they were resurfacing just now, Liz had no answer. 

 

…

…

 

A promise. A promise of her death if Peter didn’t show. He wasn’t here. He was grounded, of course. She didn’t want him to see her fall to her death anyway. That would shatter him. She didn’t want anyone seeing her die for that matter. The fewer people, the better. 

It had been days now. She had finally accepted it. Seeing Nico there at that moment solidified everything. She knew if she didn’t do it herself, more people would die instead. 

Liz took the time to look perfect. If this was the last time her friends and family see her, then they should remember that she looked beautiful. _At least I got a heads up,_ she thought bitterly.

“Are you ready?” he asked patiently. 

Liz wasn’t sure how to answer. He genuinely sounded concerned about her, which freaked her out. Nothing made sense anymore. She shrugged her shoulders. “Not really, but I don’t have much of a choice.” 

“That is true. I am sorry about this, Liz. I am, truly.” He lifted his hands to cup her cheeks. Once again, he kissed her, sending electricity through her body. The scary part was that she had no idea if it was the good kind of electricity or the bad kind of electricity. 

When she opened her eyes from the kiss he was gone, somehow faded back to the shadows. She pursed her lips and took several deep breaths. 

The wind kept blowing her curls hair through her face, but it didn’t distract her. Liz dragged her feet towards the edge of the railings. She stopped right before it to wipe her hand across the bubbly concrete. It was solid. The last solid thing she would stand on. 

She swallowed. Liz lifted herself up on the ledge and stared below. Since D.C., she had developed an acute fear of elevators… and a larger fear of heights. Somehow, it was fitting to be here in an ironic way. Her heart sped up, pulsing blood throughout her entire body. She was aware of it now. She could feel it in the smallest places: in her ear, through her toes, in her stomach. It was overwhelming to the point where the wind didn’t bother her anymore, it was her own body that was the most distracting thing. It acted like a bomb that was about to go off. Each heartbeat brought her closer to the edge. 

Behind her, she heard screams. People had begun to make their way up to the rooftop before the ceremony to mingle around. Liz couldn’t hear a single word. She put one foot in front of the other, but one voice caught her attention. 

“LIZ NO!” Michelle yelled. She pushed through the crowd and raced after her friend, but it was too late. Liz had only half-turned to meet Michelle’s eyes before gravity took her down and she was out of sight. 

Michelle collided to the edge, she gripped the railings and screamed, leaving her throat raw. Tears clouded her eyes until she couldn’t see anything. 

Liz was still. She fell without moving a single muscle. Her breath became the wind. Her body was nothing more. 

Impossibly low to the ground, Liz was swept from her doomed fate. She was propelled sideways with a sudden lurch. Somehow her arms were tangled around Spider-Man’s neck as he held her up with one arm while used the other to swing across to save her. 

Suddenly Liz was standing again on solid ground at some other rooftop. She was shaking entirely, out of breath and prettified. Liz had her arms still wrapped around Spider-man while he too held her. They regarded each other for a moment before she said, “It-It was- he-“ 

“You’re okay?” He asked. “You look okay, I mean, better than okay because you look beautiful but are you, like, okay-okay?” 

Liz nodded eagerly. “Super okay and super scared and super upset.” 

Peter stepped away from her, giving her the space that she desperately needed to catch herself. “Why did you jump?” 

She realized that he had no idea. He had no idea who they were dealing with right then. “Oh god, Peter, it was him. He’s here!” 

“P-Peter?” he repeated in surprise. “Who’s-?”

“Hey Spiderling,” taunted Paradox. He sat on the corner edge of the rooftop, swinging his legs like a child. “I am just _so_ glad you made it to the party!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: I was going to make Liz absolutely hate Peter's guts and want revenge for him imprisoning her father but I realized that is kind of a dick thing of me to do. So instead this happened, and yeah, I like where this is heading (even though I don't know where exactly). And I'm sorry if I offended anyone.


	16. ONLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man confronts Paradox.

Ned blinked. “Um… why do you want Peter and I to go to Liz’s aunt’s wedding? A woman we never met before? When Peter is ridiculously grounded until the end of time?”

Michelle rolled her eyes. She pressed her phone harder to her cheek. She kept a watchful eye out for all the woman shuffling about in front of her. She slipped through the crowd and ducked to a corner, lowering her voice as she said, “Because I’m worried about Liz. Lately, she’s been saying some dark, depressing things.”

“Don’t we all? I mean we are teenagers.”

“No, not like the jokes. I mean some serious stuff.” Michelle chewed on her lip. “She’s sending me all these signals. I think she needs help. I think… I think she’s going to do something today.”

“And… you’re asking me and Peter to…? What?” Ned’s skepticism was going to be the death of him. Michelle was going to rip his throat out when she saw him.

She growled, “Because I know what you two do and if Liz does something then she’s going to need your friggin’ help!” Ned pulled the phone away from his ear. He shuddered and tried to focus. He had no idea what Michelle was talking about. He hoped that she wasn’t talking about what he feared that she might be talking about. If she was talking about what he feared she might be talking about, he was, in no way, involved with her realization (and he hoped Peter would know that). But she might not be talking about what Ned was thinking about. She might be talking about something completely out of the blue and totally plausible, but who really knows what she was talking about?

Oh god, Ned just got a headache from all of that. _Note to self: stop overthinking._

“Uh… I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“For the love of god, Ned, if I don’t see your stupid face and Peter’s stupid face here in thirty minutes or less I will kill the both of you, got it?” She hung up before he could even respond.

Michelle took a deep breath and closed her eyes to regain herself. _Act perfectly fine and everything will be perfectly fine._ Okay, she can do this. She walked through the ladies to find Liz sitting in front of a mirror finishing her makeup.

Everything is fine.

Everything was not fine! Ned was scrambling to find a suit. He quickly got dressed in the appropriate attire because there was no way he was going to crash a wedding (a spot on his bucket list!) without looking the part. After a few minutes of struggling, he was yelling at his parents that he was going to hang out with Peter and he was out of the door.

Running in public with a suit does draw some attention to you. Ned panted as he made his way through the blocks of the city to Peter’s apartment complex. He didn’t live very far, but running was not one of Ned’s strong suits- especially since he was in a suit.

He finally made it to Peter’s building, only to be stuck in an elevator with a man who was also wearing a suit and completely out of breath. Once the elevator doors closed, Ned bent forward with his hands on his knees panting with everything in him.

The man next to him, through his breaths, laughed. “You too?”

“Ugh, man, you know it.” Ned stood straight and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. “So uh…” he said, eyeing the man, “what’s your story?”

“I’m about to tell my girl that I love her and I’m going to propose to her.”

Ned’s mouth fell open slightly and he nodded his head. “Ah, I see. Cool, cool.”

The man cocked his head to the side. “So, uh, you running to your girl?”

“Nah, I’m running to my man.”

“Oh. That’s cool, real cool.” The man bobbed his head along, letting his eyes drift shut due to exhaustion. The elevator dinged and its door opened. The man said that it was his stop and Ned wished him luck on his love life. Ned waited for Peter’s floor, the seventh floor, and bolted out.

Ned pounded on Peter’s door relentlessly until he almost slammed his fist in Peter’s face. “Whoa! Dude," Peter gasped, "what are you doing here? You know I’m grounded- geez! And why are you dressed like that?”

“Michelle invited us to her aunt’s wedding, we have to come because she thinks that Liz is going to hurt herself, so bring your suit!”

Peter wasted no time running back into his apartment. Ned followed him, expecting to see May, but she appeared to be out (probably grocery shopping). Peter returned wearing his hero suit, not his dress suit. “I’m going through the window.” Peter turned to leave before Ned cried out that he didn’t know where the wedding was, so Peter stayed to get the address from Ned. Then, he was off, leaving Ned standing in his apartment.

After a long moment, Ned said, “Fuck.”

He was not running again. He was going to take Peter’s bike.

To say that Peter arrived in the nick of time was not an overstatement. He never thought Liz would ever do something like that, but thankfully Michelle was the hero of the day for telling Ned, and eventually telling Peter.

Then… Paradox was there. Just… just sitting there as if he didn’t just watch Liz try to fall to her death. Blood boiled inside of Spider-Man. His jaw clenched as he faced Paradox. That was the last straw.

Paradox seemed to be in a joking attitude because he had said, “Hey Spider-ling, I am just so glad you made it to the party!”

“What the hell was that, Paradox?!” yelled Spider-Man. He stomped toward the anti-hero with fury in each step. “How can you just sit there?! How can you do nothing when people need you?! When Liz needed you?!”

“Peter, wait-“ Liz began.

He ignored her and continued to scream at him, “How do you even call yourself a hero?! How can you live with yourself knowing that you let people get hurt and die? How could-?”

“-people love me still?” Paradox finished. He pushed himself from the ledge and sauntered over to Spider-Man. He extended his arms and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s just appearances.”

Liz tried harder to get Spider-Man’s attention. She raced after him yelling, “Stop listening to him! Peter, he wants this-“

“Have you noticed that people are starting to hate you?” asked Paradox. “They blame you for that last bombing. You were the one who couldn’t do a damn thing while I did all of the work. How unfair is that?” Spider-Man let out a cry. He surged forward and impulsively threw a fist at Paradox. The young man merely sidestepped his attack as if it was nothing. Paradox put his hands together in which his index fingers touched each other and his thumbs touched to form a triangle. He shoved his connected hands on Spider-Man’s chest. A black energy shot him backward. Spider-Man tumbled and rolled until he slammed into the edge of the building.

Liz spun around to see Spider-Man collide. She couldn’t stop him no matter how hard she tried. She turned back around to face Paradox. She saw as his eyes left Spider-Man’s body and met hers. Liz began in a walk. She then accelerate to a jog, her heels clicking and clacking beneath her. She had no idea what she was doing besides giving Peter more time. She ran into Paradox and he held her waist, his eyes completely bewildered by her actions. “What are you-?” he began and she pressed her lips against his, backing him up to the edge before she pushed him over.

Inside, she knew she wasn’t killing him. He would find a way to find a stupid little shadow to escape. As she peered over the edge, she saw just that. He was gone as soon as he touched the ground.

Liz released a heavy breath. She backed away and held a hand over her chest. She turned around to see Spider-Man picking himself up, staring at her.

_Oh boy._

“Y-You kissed him?!” He yelped once he got back on his feet. “Why the heck did you kiss him? He’s, like, evil! And, like, thirty for all we know!”

“Because I had to save your ass before he got into your head!” She ran over to him, her eyes searching his body to see if he was hurt. “You’re okay, right, Peter?”

It was like he heard his name for the very first time. Trying to disguise his voice, he lowered it to a deeper one. “P-Peter? Who is Peter? I’m not-“

“Peter, I know, so please don’t with the act.”

“Aw man,” he whined.

Ned made it to the rooftop of the wedding drenched in sweat. The kid was dead-beat tired. A massive group of people had crowded and were all pointing to another rooftop where there was no mistake in identifying Spider-Man and Liz. Ned found Michelle and pulled her arm. “We’re… here…”

“I noticed,” she said. “Liz tried to jump off the building but Spider-Man saved her.”

“Oh thank lord Jesus.”

Spider-Man swung over to the wedding venue with Liz before he had to quickly leave the scene. A few minutes later, Peter arrived wearing a suit, sneaking up before Ned and Michelle. Ned got spooked, but Michelle rolled her eyes with her arms crossed. Liz saw the gang between the spaces of a swarm of her family. She excused herself and pushed through to be with her friends.

The four of them huddled into a corner.

Michelle sighed, “Someone called the police and they’re bringing an ambulance to take you to the hospital.”

Liz blinked rapidly. “The hospital? Why? I’m completely fine!”

Ned scratched the back of his neck, his nerves have been going over the edge lately. “Um… you did just try to jump off of a building and ya’ know… die.”

Liz protested, "I didn’t jump. It was more like a graceful lean.”

“Well, you’re going to gracefully lean your ass into a psych ward, but it's whatever, you know?” Peter hit Michelle’s arm. She dramatically winced at his action, but she clamped her mouth shut, realizing how insensitive she must have sounded. Like always.

Even though it was Liz who “attempted” death, Peter was the one who looked like a ghost. He was incredibly pale and he had worked up a sweat on his brow. He kept wiping it away with his sleeve, but the others could tell. Peter’s mouth twitched and he angrily slammed his fist into a wall. He half-expected to have accidentally create a dent, but he managed to control himself enough to not show off his powers. “I can’t believe Paradox did this,” he growled.

“Wait a second, Paradox was here?” Ned gasped. “And he did what?”

Peter, exasperatedly, threw his hands up in the air in frustration. “He just did nothing! He let Liz fall! He wanted her to die!”

Liz squirmed uncomfortably. She rubbed her arms and held her head low. “Actually… I don’t think he did want me to die. He showed up the day I came back to Queens and he’s been… he’s been watching me. He wanted me to invite you guys so you could see. He wanted me to jump so you could save me.”

Peter narrowed his eyes. “You have to tell me everything about him.”

Before she could, however, two police officers walked up behind the gang. They asked for Liz and she had no choice but to follow them with her worried mother in tow. They led her back downstairs and to the ambulance that was parked outside in the front.

Michelle, Peter, and Ned didn’t stick around long enough to see if the wedding was still on or not. They decided that they needed to know what exactly happened with Liz and with Paradox. Michelle phoned her father to drive them to the hospital and the three of them sat in the backseat. They were awkwardly silent, unsure of what to say exactly. Peter and Ned weren’t going to mention Spider-Man to Michelle, there was no way. But they knew Michelle was holding back too.

Finally, after that tense drive to the hospital, the gang sat in the waiting room until they were able to visit Liz. Just as they walked in, Liz’s mother walked out with tears streaming her face, completely delusional to what happened. They side-stepped to avoid getting run over by the emotional woman and stepped inside Liz’s hospital room.

For some reason, Peter was expecting to see Liz with her wrists and her ankles tied down to the bed to protect herself and others like he’d seen in the movies whenever there was an unstable mentally ill patient. It was a stupid thought because Liz was perfectly normal. That was what her doctor was so confused about. There is literally nothing wrong with her. She wasn’t suicidal. She posed no harm to herself or others.

But boy, was she annoyed.

Her jaw was clenched and as her doctor was speaking to her, Peter swore he saw her roll her eyes to the back of her head. She pursed her lips as her doctor finished speaking with her and left the hospital room. Liz perked up when her friends arrived, pushing herself up to an upright sitting position. “Hey guys,” she said.

“Did they drill a hole into your head?” Michelle was quick with the icebreakers. She went to Liz’s bedside first and plopped herself in a chair ungracefully. Michelle pulled on a lazy smile, while she kicked back and relaxed, “Did it hurt?”

“Oh, definitely,” Liz joked, smiling as well, “I can see the fifth dimension now. I’m all-knowing.”

“Speaking of all-knowing, Liz,” Ned shifted closer to the bed. He gripped the edge of it to steady himself, “what exactly happened? Are you okay?”

Liz’s smile faded. She wasn’t okay. She played with her hair by twirling it on her finger absentmindedly before she could work up the courage to speak. “He wanted to break you, Peter,” she said softly. “Because he thinks you love me.”

Well, the tension in that room got… intense. Ned quickly ducked his head low to avoid seeing the awkwardness unfold in front of him. Michelle frowned in confusion, her eyes blinking like that hilarious gif of that confused white guy- so funny. She glanced over to Peter, who was a still as a rock. He couldn’t move.

Okay, sure, Peter might have been madly in love with Liz before the whole Homecoming fiasco, before he sent her dad to jail (which doesn’t score well with the ladies) and before she moved away. He had come to his own terms that he was okay. He was fine. He was over someone he never even dated.

But the funny thing about it all? The only thing he could think of was _Paradox has the wrong girl._

Peter was just about to explode. Yep. There was something absolutely off in his mind. There was no way, no possible way that he could have those deep dark “love” feelings for Michelle. Well, she was pretty cute and pretty smart in her own way that Peter never knew he admired, but that doesn’t mean he was in love with her! Oh god, what if he had an actual crush on her and it escalated like it did with Liz?

“Peter!” Michelle snapped her fingers repeatedly. “Stop zoning out, asshat!”

Yeah, he’s definitely not in love with her. No way.

Fortunately for him, Peter was saved from sounding completely stupid when Ned spoke instead. “So this is a bad guy that knows who Peter is," he stated. " We have to even the playing field. We have to know who Paradox is.”

“His first name is Nico. He didn’t say his last name though,” admitted Liz.

Now that was some progress. Peter had a name for the villain at least. It was something. All three kids edged closer to the hospital bed, gearing up for some juicy details that Liz was going to release. She swallowed, recollecting the things she learned out loud. “He’s… romantic, thorough… idealistic. He’s pretty strange. I think that he’s incredibly smart but he’s heartless. He doesn’t care about people… but I think he cares about me.”

Ned lifted a skeptical brow. “But he tried to kill you,” he deadpanned.

“Well, he also kissed me and asked if I was okay. He has some qualities of a sociopath, I think, and sociopaths can kill people that they love on purpose or on accident.”

"What's his deal with falling from buildings though?" Ned wondered. "Is that like a kink or something?" 

Everyone just stared at him. 

"Never mind." 

Michelle rubbed her chin with her thumb and index finger like she was plotting something mischievous. “Do you know what he believes in? Like all the little things, Liz- think.”

Another deep breath. Liz lifted her head to the ceiling where she stared at the roof for a few moments before she could answer. “He likes to keep his word,” she said, “It’s like a rule or a law. He was upset that I didn’t recognize him as Paradox when I met him so that must mean-“

“-his image is important,” Michelle offered.

Liz nodded. “Yeah, exactly. And instead of like teaming up with Spider-Man, he wants to ruin Spider-Man’s image-“

“-so he would look like the better hero to New York. The _only_ hero.”

The gravity sunk with each one of them. They weren’t sure what being the _only_ hero meant. Was Paradox planning to ruin every hero’s image, or was he more sinister than that? Did he want to break each hero by hurting their loved ones? Did he want to kill every hero that stood in his way?

Just then, Liz’s mother walked into the room with her tears all dried up and wiped away. “Okay, kids, I think it’s time for you guys to go home so Liz can get some rest.” The gang didn’t press her for a longer time to speak with Liz. She was already broken enough and asking for more would be way out of bounds.

Reluctantly, they left the hospital room. Their feet dragged along the white tile floors, prolonging their stay so they wouldn’t have to step out of the hospital doors. If they did that, then everything was a reality.

Peter lagged behind. He grabbed Ned’s sleeve and pulled him back with him so they can walk and talk together without Michelle. “What are we supposed to do with Paradox?” he asked. “He’s way more stronger than me. I stand no chance.”

“Plus if you fight him, the people will absolutely hate you more than they already do.” Ned sighed, “I’m trying my best to support you in my Spider-Man blog, but there’s an influx of anti-Spider-Man blogs and campaigns that are ruining everything.”

Peter’s mouth fell open. “Not the blog…”

“Yeah, the blog,” pouted Ned.

“Hey, guys?” Michelle had stopped in front of the elevators. She had pressed the down button and sheltered herself in a tight hug. She was shivering, but she definitely wasn’t going to mention it. “My dad can take us all home, and we could get something to eat if you’d like.”

“Oh yeah!” Ned’s spirits were instantly lifted. Whenever he was feeling down, the right food would perk him right back up. “Sounds good, MJ!”

Michelle pulled on a small smile. “Okay.” She glanced over to Peter. “Pete?”

“Uh… I don’t think I can. I have to call May to check in. She won’t be very happy that I’m calling from the hospital though… or that I left the house because I’m grounded.” He laughed to himself as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He quickly called his aunt May and explained the situation in hushed whispers while she screamed on the other line for him to go home.

After that messy phone call, the gang was ready to go. The elevator arrived and Ned was the first one inside. He pressed the ground floor button and flopped his arms to his sides. He waited for Michelle and Peter to step inside, but Michelle stopped Peter from entering by pulling his sleeve.

“Go on down, Ned,” Michelle said. “I have to talk to Peter for a second.”

“But-“ The doors were already closing and Ned was gone.

Michelle let Peter go and he hoped that she couldn’t hear his heart pounding against his chest. They hadn’t been alone since he snuck into her bedroom and… yeah. That was a weird time. He didn’t know if he was supposed to speak first, and if so, what about.

Peter noticed that she was still shivering. He couldn’t just ignore it like she could. He shrugged off his jacket, much to Michelle’s peril. “What are you doing?” she asked as he stepped toward her.

“Making sure you don’t freeze to death.” He draped the suit jacket over her to wear and stepped back. Wow, she really looked great. He didn’t have enough time to admire her earlier at the wedding. She had a lovely green dress that fitted her like it was made just for her. And with Peter’s suit jacket on? She was a knockout.

He couldn’t stop blushing when Michelle reluctantly slipped her arms through the sleeves.

Michelle was that icebreaker alright. “Why couldn’t you just tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Peter hoped that this wasn’t the talk that he was dreading to have. He never wanted to have this talk ever again.

She scoffed with a roll of her eyes. “For Christ’s sake, stop acting like you don’t know, Parker.”

She was right. The time for denial was over. He never thought he would be telling Michelle his biggest, darkest secret: his alternate identity, but there they were. Peter swallowed hard and he felt his chest cave in. “I-I just… couldn’t. I wasn’t allowed to. Ned found out by mistake, I still don’t know how Liz knows, but when my aunt found out, she was going to kill me. Plus like, the more people know, the more danger they are in.”

“I knew. I had suspicions the entire time, but I _knew_ , Peter.” Michelle shuddered, but Peter knew it wasn’t from being cold. She shook her head, her jaw trembling. Peter heard her voice crack, her walls being fractured at that moment. Her eyes brimmed with tears. “The worst part,“ she said, “was the exclusion. Like as if I couldn’t be _more_ _alone_ already.”

“But we weren’t friends then-“ Peter tried to say.

“God, you’re so stupid!” She yelled. She stormed up to him and snatched his collar in her fists. “You’re so stupid! I-we- had to be- we were something, damn it! I’m not good with the whole feelings thing, but I know that you and Ned and Liz are the only people- the only friends- that I have. How could you not see that?”

“I’m not good either!” Peter stressed. “I-I don’t know what to do at all, ever! But…” He locked eyes with her. Unwavering, unmoving. He suddenly felt relieved, despite everything. “But we’re friends now, right? You know now. There are no more secrets or lying and you’re included in everything. You’re not alone anymore, okay? You have us. You have me.”

Michelle’s lip trembled. She unclenched his collar, wrinkling it in the process. She hurriedly wiped her eyes with Peter’s jacket’s sleeve. She stepped backward to press her knuckle on the down elevator option and the elevator doors dinged opened instantly.

They stepped inside, silent as ever until the doors shut. Suddenly, Peter found himself pushed against the wall of the elevator as Michelle was on him. The moment that her lips were on his, his mind went blank. He swore there was some tongue action going on in there, but he wasn’t complaining. In fact, his mind was screaming _HOLY SHIT!_

Michelle had him pushed against the door with her hands on his shoulders. She leaned completely on him and so Peter wrapped her in his arms. As the elevator traveled floors, Peter felt dizzier and dizzier. Michelle pulled away, stepping backward and she dusted her dress off as if she got it dirty or wrinkled- which she didn’t.

“What was… what- that?” Peter blinked. “What was that for?”

“My friend almost died today, a super-powered villain is after my other friend and I’m just processing my feelings, Parker.” Michelle sighed, “Keep up.”

Peter figured that he never could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it... so hard... to write...???? Like I think I am going to speed this up than I originally planned so expect a whirlwind of shit coming up. Good and bad.


	17. PARADOX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paradox's background comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to think of and execute because I simply didn't know where to go. But I'm super psyched with what I got and where this is going :) 
> 
> There have been complaints about profanity and although they are valid, you have to admit that these kids are teenagers dealing with a lot on their plates... either way, I'll limit some cursing. And apologies for any errors.

Peter came home to hear sobbing. He didn’t know how his powers fine-tuned sounds from his apartment from all the way in the elevator that was on the ground floor. He was alone and as soon as the doors shut, he heard the crying. It was May. 

He couldn’t stand to ever see his aunt cry. She hadn’t cried this hard since Uncle Ben died. That was the worse of it. He did cry too, but not nearly as hard as May did. And she sounded just like she did then. May’s breaths were scattered and she hiccuped and wheezed. 

Peter bit his lip, listening to her. She was speaking to someone. “I-I don’t know what to do,” she sobbed. “He’s in so much pain… so much pain.” Although Peter couldn’t see what she was doing, May balled up the front of her blouse in her hands, wrinkling the material while she held a shaking wine bottle. May ducked her head, nearly spilling the wine as tears rolled over her cheeks and onto the ground. “And he-he’s in constant danger. I don’t know if he’ll end up… dead in a-a dumpster.” She kept slurring, her words getting slower, “And…and… I’m drinking again even though-“ a sigh “-I _know_ I shouldn’t. It’s just… Tony, he called me from the hospital. His friend, uhm… she jumped or fell off of a building, I don’t know. And I just keep thinking… when am I going to get the _same_ call from the hospital telling me my boy is dead?” 

He wanted to throw up. Peter literally had to cover his mouth with the back of his hand. He stepped back to the wall of the elevator and tilted his head up high. Peter’s eyes began to tear up then he couldn’t hold anything back anymore. 

He was overwhelmed with… everything. Flashes of faces went through his mind: Liz’s silent scream as she fell off the building; the mischievous smirk of Paradox; the dead man, Charlie Callahan, that he could have saved; his aunt yelling at him in slow-motion; Michelle’s glowing sleeping, face when he spent the night with her; Paradox kissing Liz. Everything blurred together. Peter caved. 

He shook and shuddered when he cried, but damn, was he mad. Peter balled up his fist and let out a shout as he punched the wall beside him, creating a dent three times the size of his hand. He didn’t care. 

The elevator opened to his floor, letting him out of the cage. Peter stumbled out, furiously wiping his eyes. He struggled with the door, realizing that it was locked. He couldn’t remember the last time his apartment was locked. Peter fumbled with the keys until his shaking hands could finally fit the key in the lock. Twist and push. 

Once he was inside, he saw May on the couch, hunched over with her hands pressed against her forehead. A wine bottle was in front of her on the coffee table. When she heard him come in, May’s mouth fell and her lip quivered. Her phone slipped from her ear and shoulder and thumped on the ground. 

“May, I’m so sorry,” His voice was cracking, but he didn’t care. Peter rushed toward her and wrapped her in a fierce hug. He could smell its strong and burning aroma from her mouth but it didn’t bother him. 

She didn’t need to ask any questions, she just held her nephew as if he was going to disappear into her arms. 

On the other line, Tony released a heavy sigh and ended the call. 

Peter smushed his face in the crook of her aunt’s neck. He engulfed her in a fierce hug, squeezing her just as tight as he did when Ben died. 

May’s body still shook and she gently went through his hair with her fingers, smoothening it down as a way to comfort them both. 

He snickered, unable to control a shaky smile. “May...” he said as he pulled away from her, still in his arms, “I-I like a girl.” 

“What?” She breathed. Her eyes were dried up red, her tears still rolled over her cheeks as she stared at him incredulously. “Y-You...?” Suddenly, she too couldn’t help but chuckle. “You do? It's Michelle right?”

“It’s MJ. I like her a lot.” It felt... so good to admit this. Even if this was such awful timing, but with the way things are right now? He couldn’t even fathom what the hell Paradox was planning but he knew one thing for sure. “I want to protect her. I want to protect you and Ned and everyone. I _have_ to be Spider-Man, Aunt May. It’s up to me to stop Paradox- _“_

May did a double take. She blinked rapidly and raised an eyebrow at him. “Paradox? Why do you have to stop that guy? Didn’t he save all of those people in those apartment buildings?” 

Peter sat her down and explained everything. From the very beginning. He left no detail unturned- even if it wasn’t about Paradox. He talked about MJ, what happened with Liz and the theory the gang came up with about Paradox’s true intentions. May had been patient with everything. She listened and nodded her head, even frowned at the mention of Paradox’s antics. By the end of it all, she was screaming bloody murder for Paradox. 

Peter wasn’t sure what he should do. He doesn’t exactly have a hotline to contact Paradox with. And even if he did, he would need proof to paint him as a villain rather than a hero. What was Paradox’s end game? How would Peter even take down a guy with shadow abilities? What would happen to Peter if he stopped Paradox? Would the people cheer for him again, or would they hate him even more than they do now?

What is right and what is wrong?

Investigative mode. 

That night, he went out as Spider-Man to patrol his city and find whatever dirt he could possibly get on  Paradox. Over the line, he had Ned behind the computer. “Okay so this happened after you and MJ left the hospital room,” Ned said right away, “Liz called me back and told me that Paradox visited her dad in prison. So I was thinking if I could somehow get the records of visitors from the prison and match it to her dad, then we can get his full name!” 

“Wow.” Peter’s body propelled forward, wind howling against him. He swung low to the ground, scaring the crap out of an old man (he yelled his apology as he whipped by). He strung out another web further down the street and swung away. “That’s genius! But how are you supposed to-?“

“Hey,” Ned scoffed, “I hacked into your suit- _Tony Stark’s_ tech. I think I can get into a prison.” 

“Alright, tell me when you get something! Also, he beefed up the tech, so if you have to do it another time it’s gonna be harder and I’m pretty sure he will either kill you or hire you.” Peter released himself from the web and flipped into a landing with one hand firmly pressed to the ground. He stood tall and narrowed his eyes. “Karen, let’s do investigative mode.” 

He stood on top of the very building that Liz was forced to fall from. Peter had to start somewhere, how about the most recent place?

His eyes shined as the monitor studied everything in sight. Little menus of information popped up to clarify. Peter strolled toward the edge of the building, right where Liz stood. He peered over the edge, half-expecting to see a splatter. He swallowed hard. Nothing there. He was about to turn away when his fingers felt sticky.

Black goop forced two of his fingers to stick together. He lifted the fingers and asked Karen to study it. Karen replied, “Analyzing...” it took a few seconds before she concluded, “inconclusive.” 

“Okay that’s definitely not possible,” grumbled Peter. “It’s in my hands.” He sighed, growing frustrated. He pulled his two fingers apart, expecting to see it stretch and stick back together. Instead, the black goop separated and formed into a gaseous black form before it vaporized into the air. “Holy crap!” Peter yelled excitedly. “It’s-oh my god- it’s the shadows solidified! Karen don’t you see how cool this is?!”

“It is very cool, Peter,” she agreed. 

“This is perfect!” Peter was getting ahead of himself. He jumped down from the edge, slinging a shot from the very ledge that he stood on. He lowered himself down to the ground to investigate. He put Ned on the line again, explaining what he found. “I have this crazy idea. If I find enough of this gooey stuff, then maybe… maybe I can do what Paradox does. He uses shadows like pathways like-“

“Portals!” Ned exclaimed, “God, I love that game! So, like, Paradox makes portals through the shadows, yeah, but how can you even know you could do the same thing? What if it’s like the looney toons and you can’t go through the black hole and you just slam into the wall or something?”

The image appeared to Peter, his appearance simplified and cartoonish as he swung smack dab into a brick wall to lose all of his teeth. He didn’t want that to happen to him, but he had to give this theory-any theory-a try. 

He glanced around the hotel building. Peter hadn’t seen a single soul enter or leave the hotel ever since Liz’s fall. Seeing nothing in front of the building, he walked around the side where the hotel was practically hugging the next building. That’s when he saw black. 

It was almost like someone took black paint and threw it at the walls, the ground- everything. It was thick and gooey, dripping slowly down the length of the wall like molasses. It was more than enough. Peter figured Paradox must have been here when he first came to the hotel to antagonize Liz or maybe this was where he took his leave. Either way, this was the Paradox’s doing. 

“Found it,” he said, unsure how to proceed next. “I’m going to stick my hand in it first.”

Ned, clearly intrigued, responded with, “Tell me if it’s gross.” 

“It looks gross. Turn on the camera.” 

“That’s _sick!_ ” gasped Ned. “Awesome.” 

_Not for me_ , Peter thought bitterly as he took a step toward the mess. He lifted his hand and dipped his fingertips in. Surprisingly, he felt nothing. There wasn’t a solid blocking him from going any further. He was a looney toon. He swallowed, trying to shake off his nerves as he stepped inside. 

It was a whole world of nothing, the most depressing thing that he had ever seen. There was black everywhere. The sky- if there was one- black. The solid ground that he stood on was as dark as the sky. Nothing in sight for miles and miles. Peter glanced over his shoulder, relieved to see that a little portal back to the alleyway of the hotel was still there. 

Ned’s excitement was gone. He spoke in a frightened whisper, “Some people say that when we die, there’s nothing. If that is what it looks like when we die… I don’t want to go there.” 

“No.” Peter shook his head, refusing to believe that. “We’d never end up in a place like this. This is Paradox’s hell, not ours.” 

It took Ned a few moments to respond. Peter wished he could be sitting beside Ned in his chair, giving him a reassuring hug. He wanted to protect him and everyone from this. “If there’s nothing there,” said Ned, “what should you do now?” 

“I’m not too sure.” Peter spun around in the circle, squinting his eyes, trying to see far into the darkness. Once he spun around for a second time, he saw a small trace of white. He broke into a run toward the object, being very careful to occasionally glance over his shoulder to his only exit. He slowed down into a walk, letting a few heavy breaths escape. “Whoa,” he blinked, not sure what he was seeing, “that’s-“ 

“Liz?” Ned sounded just confused as Peter felt. “But she’s in the hospital!” 

That wasn’t Liz. In fact, she looked so much liked her that she could have passed for her sibling.  A woman sat on the ground, her legs pulled up to her chin as she rested her chin on her kneecaps. She lifted her head once she saw Peter approach. She looked like Liz, that is true, but she also looked slightly older. She was longer and slenderer than the Liz he already knew. Her skin clung to her bones and Peter feared if he would touch her, she would just collapse into a heap of bone and skin. Her dark hair still fell in lazy waves but it seemed to be permanently blown out as if she was attacked by a blow drier. Bags hung underneath her eyes, cheeks sullen in and her lips dry and chapped. She wasn’t Liz. 

Ned was howling, just rambling in and out of his ears so that he couldn’t concentrate. He muted his friend.

She stared at him, her yellowish eyes scrutinizing him. “Who are you?” her voice was soft but Peter could tell it was full of venom. It was like she hadn’t spoken in years with how much it had cracked. 

“I’m- I’m Peter.” He lowered himself to one knee and dragged his arm over it. The truth never came so smoothly. He simply saw no point in lying or saying he was Spider-Man. She obviously didn’t know who Spider-Man was. “Are you trapped here?” 

She huffed, a soft smile pulled at her lips, making her entire face crack with age. “What made you think that?” she asked sarcastically. “I’ve only been here for _years_ … rotting and forgotten.” 

“What’s your name? I can help you out.” 

She blinked, sending her eyes downcast and away from him. Peter watched her jaw clench, noticing the veins pounding in her neck. His stomach dropped. He hoped to never see his friend look like this. “Anya.” 

“Okay, Anya.” He offered his hand to her and she eyed it warily like this was all a trap. She glanced around him and she suddenly stiffened. “What’s wrong?” 

“He’s coming,” she whispered, whitening. She forced herself from the ground and Peter mimicked her. Anya shoved him, making her stumbling backward but he remained balance. “Go!” she yelled. “Go before he catches you and you can’t leave! Go, Peter!” 

Peter wanted to root himself there and become a tree, another living thing there to protect Anya from Paradox but he was in way over his head. This was Paradox’s world. If Peter couldn’t defeat him in his own, how could he possibly stand a chance against the villain in his hell? He clenched his fists, his chest burning with unimaginable fury. “I’ll come back for you,” he declared, “I promise.” 

Her eyes clouded and he could see a tear run down her cheek. Anya shook her head. “No, no you won’t.” 

Peter didn’t know what to do with that. A knot tied itself in his throat and he couldn’t speak. He instead trusted his legs. He turned and ran for the portal back, his legs pounding hard as he raced for escape. As he stepped through, he glanced over his shoulder to find Anya and she was nowhere to be seen. Maybe swallowed by the darkness. 

Just as he stepped into the alleyway, the black goo swallowed itself whole and disappeared as if he had been kicked out. Peter doubled over, planting his hands on his knees as he panted. His mind was fuzzy as he kept thinking about Liz somehow ending up like Anya, then he remembered his other friend. Peter unmated Ned. “Ned-“ 

“Dude, dude, we have a problem.” 

“I know,” he puffed, “we have to- we have to figure out a way to save Anya-“ 

“No! You weren’t listening!” Ned sounded hysterical, his words nearly slurred together, barely comprehensible. “MJ came and I told her what I was doing and I didn’t think she would! I swear! She just left! I tried to stop her!”

Peter couldn’t keep up with what he was saying. “What are you talking about? Where is MJ?” 

“I-I figured out who the Paradox is.” Ned swallowed, “His name is Nico Hastings. He lives in College Point and his mom is the only other person alive in his family. _She’s_ there. His mom. And MJ is going to meet her.”  
  
Peter felt sick to his stomach. He stumbled forward, emerging from the alleyway in a ditz. He pictured Michelle rotting in the other world like Anya had if she was captured by Paradox. If Paradox was there… “I have to stop her.” 

“She already _left_! She’s on her way right now and I couldn’t stop her. I’m so sorry, Peter. I-I messed up. I couldn’t do _one_ thing!” Ned flushed, his voice broken. 

“You did what you can, I know it,” Peter assured him, “You did your part, man. You’ve done so much… I don’t thank you enough. So thank you for everything but it’s my turn to do my part.”

Ned was eerily quiet. “Why does this sound like a goodbye?”

“It’s not.” Peter walked down the sidewalk, earning repulsed glares from pedestrians as he made his way. The look of disgust on their faces wounded him more than he could ever think possible. He thought back to Robbie, the hot dog guy, and wondered if Robbie hated him. Or the people he had helped or saved. Did they hate him? Maybe everyone was better off with Spider-Man. But right now… Michelle would need Peter Parker. “Give me the address.” 

 

.

.

.

 

Michelle counted the numbers on the houses out loud. She glanced at the house on either side of her as she walked down the sidewalk with her hands stuffed inside of her jacket, her earbuds playing sweet tunes of yesterday in her ears. She walked in pace with the music, taking her time with this. Her nervousness made her more cautious. She always would take things slow and think things out critically but this is insane. Either way, it had to be done. She had to understand the bastard. 

She wondered what his mother would be like. She couldn’t help but picture her as a comatose patient with a nice nurse helping her inside her home like in the movies. Or his mother could have been the typical lady next door with smiles and cookies. Or his mother could have been reserved and silent, living in the shame of her crappy son. 

Either way, Michelle was intrigued by the guise of the Paradox’s mother. Just as when she was trying to decide which version she liked more, she stood in front of their house. It was a creamed color house that looked rather small on the outside. Patches of dried of grass spotted the front yard. The front porch’s steps creaked as Michelle stood on them. _Worn down and tired,_ Michelle thought. 

She formed a fist and rapped the door. Michelle pulled out her earbuds and stuffed them in the pocket as she waited. 

“Didn’t you see the sign?!” a woman hollered from inside. “No soliciting! And it’s late!” 

To her left, just as promised, there was a no soliciting sign hammered on the wall. “I’m not soliciting,” called out Michelle. “I’m looking for Mrs. Hastings?” 

There was rumbling and shuffling from inside and an older woman yanked the door open. A screen door shielded blocked the older woman and Michelle and Michelle was slightly relieved by that. The old woman was no pretty sight. She would be the neighbor you’d stay far away from because you’d hear scary stories- theories about how she was a witch. She certainly looked like one with her wrinkled face and hardened stare. “I’m her,” she growled, her voice raspy. 

“Oh, well, I’m Jordan and I was wondering if I could speak to you about your son? Nico?” Michelle had practiced this line a hundred times before she came to the house. She wasn’t going to say her real name just in case things went sideways. 

Mrs. Hastings somehow seemed more hostile with the mention of her son. She scowled down at Michelle, oddly tall for such an old woman and Michelle was heads taller than a lot of the boys at school. “Another ethnic girl coming to _my_ door about _my_ son.” She scoffed, “Figures.” 

At first, Michelle was caught off guard. She wasn’t sure if she heard Mrs. Hastings right. But the word stuck out as if it was bare naked in the dead of winter. _Ethnic_. _So she’s_ that _lady,_ Michelle thought bitterly. _This was going to be_ so _nice._

Mrs. Hastings shoved the screen door open, allowing for Michelle to come inside. The house was cluttered with old newspapers, trinkets, and any other random crap that Mrs. Hastings saw fit to keep. A hoarder. Michelle already wanted to leave. 

She struggled to find a spot to sit. She had to push a stack of books off of the edge seat of the couch so she could fit. As she settled, Mrs. Hastings asked if she would like lemon tea and Michelle’s mouth began to water. She wondered if the tea could be poisoned but frankly, she didn’t care. At least it sounded good.

Mrs. Hastings returned from the kitchen with a glass of the tea and handed to Michelle. She sat down in a rocking chair, gripping the armrests as if she sat on top of a throne. “So what about my son?” 

“Well, do you um…” She struggled to find the words. Where could she possibly start? _Your son tried to kill my friend!_ Michelle wanted to scream but she bit back the words. “Do you know about his… _abilities_?” 

Mrs. Hastings narrowed her eyes. “His abilities? That’s a rather nice way to say abominations.” That took a turn. Michelle lifted her brow, and Mrs. Hastings explained. “That boy was made in God’s image,” she spat, “and he has the audacity to declare himself God? That little shit is nothing, I tell you, _nothing_.” 

Intrigued by her answer, Michelle carried on. “So you know how he got his powers?” 

“I don’t know _how_ ,” she shrugged, “I just woke up to find him frozen as a statue and I damn near called the cops before he broke free of that and said he felt reborn.” With a roll of her eyes, she added, “So pretentious.” 

Michelle was more confused. A god complex? Was he really that full of himself? And what about Liz? What’s his big obsession with her friend? Which reminded Michelle… “Uh, you mentioned that another girl came by here for him?” 

Mrs. Hastings burned red with hate, “Oh _that_ minx. Yeah, she came by years ago when they were just kids. I told him! I did tell him what she would do to him and he didn’t listen to me!” She shifted uncomfortably in her throne, peering down at Michelle. “You kind of look like her. Not really, but the same burnt skin.” 

Michelle never fought so hard to roll her own eyes or throw back a snarky comment. She would always get in trouble by her big fat mouth but other the years she had learned when to bite back, especially when there would be severe consequences. Swallowing back her pride, she slowly said, “What did she do to him?” 

“Seduced him, controlled him, made him _hers_. My boy was all in love with the damned girl.” Her voice went higher to mimic her son. “‘ _Anya_ is the love of my life! She _gets_ me! She understands me!’” Mrs. Hastings leaned forward, lowering her voice even though no one else was in the house. “If you ask me, the girl didn’t know who the hell he was. She lived near here and they went to school together, but I doubt she even batted an eye at him.” 

“Then how come she came here?” 

“To ask me to stop Nico from harassing her!” she said it as though it was obvious. “Once she figured out who he was and why he was following her everywhere, she begged me to get him to stop. And I told him, but not because she asked me to. I didn’t want him involved with her anyway. No, it would have been better if he just sat by himself in the back with his little explosives.” 

Michelle’s eyes widened. _His what?!_ she screamed in her mind. Michelle pushed herself up on her feet, suddenly not trusting the house she was in. She was paranoid that there would be something that could trigger an explosive and there goes Michelle Jones. 

Mrs. Hastings jabbed her thumb behind her. “Nico is a smart one. Learned how to make little explosions by himself using nothing but scrap. He would have been good in the military but he just doesn’t listen.” Her eyes darkened as she took in Michelle standing in front of her as if realizing that there is a stranger in her house. “Why do you want to know about my son?” 

“I… he’s Paradox.” Michelle took a shaky breath, unsure of what Mrs. Hastings might do.

She snorted. “Paradox. He’s so dramatic.” Mrs. Hastings rose from her chair and nodded at the door. “Off with you, I have cleaning to do.”

Michelle knew that she would never finish cleaning, but she was glad to have an excuse to leave. As she approached the door, she stopped and spun around to face the old woman. “How come you told me everything if you didn’t know who I am?” 

A smile crept across her lips. Eerie and cynical as she said, “I figured if one ethnic girl showed up at my doorstep to ruin my son’s life then another one can do it again.” 

Michelle hurried out of the house, afraid she might turn around and whack the old woman in the face. As she rushed down the steps, she collided with another person, letting out a yelp. She slapped his arm. “Peter! What the hell are you doing here?” 

He didn’t look so good. His hair was a ruffled mess as if he had been rubbing it in a pillow in a frenzy. His jacket hung loosely on him and the zipper was pulled up halfway, shoving one side of his jacket to be higher than the other. Peter’s shoes were mismatched and his eyes big with worry. He gripped her shoulders then glanced up at Mrs. Hastings scowling face before he tugged her out of the way. They walked together on the sidewalk, him, pressed so close to her side. “Why did you come here alone?” he asked once they were away from the house. “You couldn’t have waited? This is so stupid of you!”

“No, because we have to stop him _now_.” Michelle narrowed her eyes at him. “And it wasn’t stupid at all, I actually learned-“

“But you could have been hurt! What if he was there? He would have taken you and put you in _there_.” His eyes were frantic, darting around their whereabouts as if he was expecting something- an attack. Michelle pursed her lips at him. He looked just as broken as he did when he snuck into her room and cried into her arms. She hated seeing him this way when she had grown to like his stupid smile and his laughs. Paradox took that away. 

She slid her hand into his, making him fidget slightly in surprise. “C’mon,” she said, tugging him along, “we’re going to get something to eat.”

Abashed, he blinked at her. “Food? Now? MJ-“

“It is always a good time for food and you know I’m right.” She settled it the discussion with his hand was trapped in hers. They wandered around a bit before they settled on a quaint Mexican restaurant. They were seated and Michelle’s legs bounced. She placed her hands on top of them to force them to stop but to no avail. 

She glanced around the restaurant. It was slightly dark inside with the paint job but they made up for it by stringing holiday lights inside. The Christmas lights twinkled in an assortment of colors of the rainbow, like colored stars in the night sky. Christmas was coming soon, she realized, how wild is that? She would have to go out and get her little brother, mother, and father Christmas presents and prepare for the decathlon in China. Oh, and their break from school for Thanksgiving had officially started. She didn’t care much about the holiday but it was nice to not go to school. 

She glanced over to Peter and he wasn’t as enthusiastic as she was. Peter drummed his fingers on the table as he stared at the menu on the table, his eyes glossed over the words with a fist mushed against his cheek. 

Michelle bit down on her lip. After a few moments, she mustered the courage to speak. “You know… this is technically our first date.” 

“So we are dating now?” quipped Peter, still solemn. 

She tried so hard to not say something she’d regret, but he was really starting to pick her nerves. Michelle had discovered crucial information about the asshole that tried to hurt Liz! This should be exciting yet Peter was acting like it was the worst thing in the world. 

“Yes,” she pressed, “I’d like to date you because I like you, Peter.” 

He met her gaze for the first time since they had arrived. His entire body tensed up and his mouth parted to speak. “Sorry… I like you too. I just wish you hadn’t done that. Paradox is dangerous. If he had been there-“ 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Michelle exasperated. “I took a risk because it was worth it. For Liz, it was worth it. For everyone else that the asshole hurt- it would still be worth it.” 

The waiter came by then to take their orders, interrupting their conversation for only a few moments but it felt like hours. Finally, after she had left, Michelle decided to share what she found. “His mother hates his guts,” she said, “he grew up making little bombs in the backyard like a freak. When he got his powers, she basically said that he thought himself like a god as if he couldn’t get any worse. And another thing that I thought was weird is that he had this obsession with some girl, Anya, for years.” 

Light came back to Peter’s eyes. He sat up straight with interest written all over his face. “You sure she said Anya?” 

“Uh…” She lifted a skeptical brow at him, noting his sudden intrigue. “Yeah, why?” 

“Earlier, I was doing some recon-“ 

“You’re not a spy, Peter.” 

“-and at the hotel building for the wedding, there was this side alley. It was just covered with black goop and slime which are the physical manifestations of his power- shadows. Which is cool all in itself _but_ you can walk through it like he does if there is enough. I did that and I found her.” 

Michelle wasn’t quite following. “You what?” 

“I went inside this, like, another world. It was completely black and barren and I _found_ Anya. And Anya looks almost exactly like Liz but older and perpetually dying.” He frowned at his own words. 

Everything was clear at that moment for Michelle. She understood who Paradox was more than she ever did. Her mouth fell open but it quickly turned into a smirk. “I see… this… this is good.” 

Peter, on the other hand, looked horrified. “ _How_? She is _dying_ in there!” 

Blushing she quickly added, “I mean it’s awful for her, but don’t you see? Liz is his new Anya to torment and obsess over.”

“How is that a good thing?” 

“I have a plan… or what is beginning to look like a plan. It’s genius, it’s brilliant-“ 

“Here you go, lovebirds!” The waitress lowered their two plates on the table, earning a growl from Michelle’s stomach. 

All good plans are found when eaten at a Mexican restaurant- it’s just the truth. Michelle grinned at her and thanked her for the meals and prepared to eat. “Peter, this may be the greatest first date ever because we’re going to stop Paradox.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact #1: Since it's been so long since I've updated, I literally wrote Paradox as Phantom throughout the entire chapter and I'm so embarrassed. 
> 
> Fun fact #2: After this story is finished, there will be a sequel/spin-off of sorts. I'd like to take my sweet time writing it first before I publish it so I wouldn't leave on long hiatuses again. The only kicker to it: it's not a Peter/Michelle romance. Instead, it will be my take on Peter/Stark!OC that takes place either late high school or early college. More to come with that later. :)


	18. NORMAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Michelle go on a date. A plan is beginning to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say anything, you're welcome ;)

“I... hate this plan.” Peter fidgeted beside Michelle, scratching his own cheek as they stared at their bait.

Michelle folded her arms over her chest, a satisfied smirk on her lips. “You are just too afraid to admit that this is an awesome plan.”

“I agree with Peter,” Liz said, “this plan sucks.”

Ned added, “Ass.”

“Maybe you suck ass, you ever think about that?” Michelle’s cheeks burned, her hands clenched. She wanted to believe in the plan because she had to. If no one else did, she would be the one. She had to save Liz.

Peter gently tapped Michelle’s arm to get her attention. “Hey, hey, be nice like you were at lunch.”

She groaned and rolled her eyes. 

“Do you have something to say to Ned?”

“Sorry.”

“Apology accepted.” Ned pursed his lips. “And when was this lunch that I wasn’t invited to-?“

“Guys!” Liz clapped her hands in front of their faces, redirecting their attention back to her. “The plan?”

Michelle’s stomach sank. The plan sucked. She and Peter had been hashing out and fleshing the plan the following few days to be a grand scheme of their intelligence and abilities, but honestly, it was a shot in the dark.

She placed her hands on her hips, gently brushing aside her jacket while she hung her head low to listen to Peter. “So,” he cleared his throat, “he travels through the shadows, right? We have to make sure that he can’t do that anymore.”

That was why they decided to find a large open space outside of the city to put him at a disadvantage. He was able to manipulate large enough shadows to his will, but if there weren’t any... well, it was a hope.

“We get him to the school’s field.” Michelle glanced over at Ned. “You and I will be in the press box. I can get us in, but you’d need to work the lights.”

“How are you going to get us in?” he asked.

“Detention.” She grinned at that. It was always a joy to be in detention even though she never belonged in that space. Michelle was a model student- that was what her counselor had said. Her academics were pristine and all but her social life was severely hindered. He told her to go out more and meet new people in different places. Michelle wasn’t a big fan of that, but she tried in her own way.

Michelle was a wanderer. She can notice things that most people don’t. Like how there was a secretly hidden locker on the third floor of the school where someone had stuffed pillows inside. Every once in awhile Michelle would use those pillows (after she washed them of course) whenever she read. 

Anyways, Michelle wandered around school for the next few days after her meeting with her counselor. Her father was late to pick her up after school because he had to drive all the way from the other side of town so she was stuck there for about thirty minutes when she noticed one of the classrooms. There were a few students there sitting in desks, mindlessly staring ahead with happiness drained from their faces while an equally bored coach played on his phone.

Hey, she could meet new people in different places at least.

Michelle quietly went in but her arrival was as abrupt as an earthquake. The creak of the door turned heads, kids’ ears twitched and their eyes lit up in what appeared to be hopeful excitement for something to happen...

When they all saw her, their faces dropped. That was what hit her so hard: the utter look of disappointment, these people in distress. It was amazing how quickly people could change from one little thing like her entrance.

She liked that. She liked people, don’t let what she might say lead you astray. She was just… not a people person. They didn’t like _her._ Michelle had learned to deal with it all of her life but right now, right in front of her, the people she cared about most felt the same way. She wasn’t going to let this Paradox asshole ruin that.

“I’m kinda buddies with Coach Hayes,” she said with a shrug. “Since football season is over, he does detention after school. I can get the keys to the press box easy.”

May walked into the living room with a bottle of wine in her hands. She had abolished his grounding two days prior because his sulking made her sulk and depressed. Her glasses almost covered the redness in her tired eyes. She glanced at the gathering, obviously unaware of what they were discussing. “Everything cool, kids? You need wine- lemonade? Lemon. Don’t drink kids. Lemonade is ten times better than…” she sipped and swallowed hard, “…than wine.”

Peter rose from his spot on the couch and he quickly walked over to his aunt. He softly lowered his voice. “Aunt May, maybe you should go to bed, huh?”

She pouted and shook her head. “No, I wanna be _here_ , I wanna…” She slowly blinked.

“Sleep?” he finished her thought.

“Sleep.” She nodded her head, finally agreeing with her nephew. She waved at the other kids and bid them a good night as she slowly trudged into her own bedroom.

Michelle had turned her head to watch the whole affair, temporarily forgetting about… _it_. She had adjusted the collar of her jacket so perfectly to hide it but, of course, it was spotted. 

“Whoa, is that a hickey?” Ned pointed at the abomination on her neck in wonder.

Michelle slapped her hand to her neck with her face burning red. Liz smirked at her, trying to stop herself from giggling. “It looks like one.”

“H-Hey guys, let’s focus, please?” Peter quipped from the edge of the living room, returning back to them at a hasty pace.

Ned stared at his best friend with such large eyes, Michelle was afraid that they might pop out of his head and roll onto the floor. His mouth fell open and he pointed that accusing finger of his at Peter then at Michelle then Peter and again at Michelle. “You two-you… you-ah! No frickin’ way!”

“Shut _up_ , Ned!” Peter hissed, his cheeks burning too.

“Oh my god.” Michelle facepalmed herself. She didn’t want to deal with this right now with her friends. Couldn’t this discussion wait until the world was over, maybe? Like give a girl a chance to breathe, you know?

She could say the same thing to Peter… 

…

…

I never really showed you how the rest of Peter’s and Michelle’s first date went. That was my bad, but let me make it up to you.

Michelle left Peter in the dark about her newfound plan. After they had eaten at the Mexican restaurant, they were met with a cold breeze straight to the face. Peter’s cheeks were on fire, the sharp air bringing redness to his face and the tips of his ears. He immediately rubbed his hands together.

Michelle examined him and a thought dawned on her. They’re dating. Like, really dating. Together. She suddenly had so much power. She could do whatever she wanted.

She could fix up his crazy hair that fell all over his face, and so she did. She could readjust the zipper on his jacket so it wasn’t pulled together disproportionately, and so she did. She couldn’t do anything about his mismatched shoes, but it was the thought that counted right?

This entire dating business was weird, but Michelle knew that in this relationship, she had the balls. She would initiate things whenever she felt like it because Peter was too chicken. Even now, he was hardly looking at her. He kept diverting his eyes. He must have been thinking: what happens now?

Michelle knew.

“Hey, hey.” She grasped his brick cold hand in hers, gently tugging him. “Let’s go back to my place. I’m kind of sick of College Point and supervillains. I wanna do something normal.” 

“Yeah. Sure.” Peter nodded. He stared at their intertwined fingers. “How are you so warm?”

“Contrary to the popular belief, I am not cold-blooded.” 

They walked a few blocks, mostly just wandering through on their own free will until Peter sighed, “We need to catch a bus.”

“Why can’t Spider-Man zip all the way home?” Michelle lifted her brow.

“Because Spider-Man isn’t going to ‘zip’ an hour back home with you to carry.”

“You calling me fat?”

Peter’s eyes widened. He impulsively dropped his hand from hers. “N-No that’s not what I meant-“

Michelle sighed, “I thought this conversation would come later in this relationship.” Then she laughed. She laughed, allowing for Peter to cool off and go back at ease. “You’re so easy to mess with, Peter.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and he craned his head to try to look for a bus for them to board. He spotted one and quickly took Michelle’s hand and ran for it before they could miss it. They barely made it aboard before it was time for it to depart.

They took their seat in the front with Michelle beside the window. She got out her phone to give an update to her dad when Peter asked her something. “Huh?” she stared at him.

“I said what do you want to do at your house that’s so normal?” Peter weakly gestured to himself. “As you have learned, I have surpassed normal.”

“Hop off your ego, Spider-Man,” she whispered, “Black Panther is cooler.”

“Hurtful, but valid. But he’s kind of like a furry so I’m honestly conflicted.”

Michelle snorted. “Alright, fine. You’re cooler only because I can do this.” She leaned forward and kissed him gently, smiling as she did so.

Peter smiled into the kiss too, but it was brief. He pulled away blushing. “It didn’t taste like barbecue that time.”

“If it did I would have been so angry. I don’t want to taste barbecue every time I kiss you.” Michelle shook her head. “Anyways, I was thinking that _this_ could be the normal thing we could do, maybe? Get practice in? Experiment without the sauce? Hopefully it won’t be so tangy. Would have been worse if it was mustard-“

“Stop talking about the _sauce_.” Peter blinked rapidly, trying his best to get the thought of the taste out of his mind.

She snickered, her shoulders bumping onto his as the bus teetered over the road. Peter slid his hand on top of hers which she instinctively turned over to quickly link her fingers with his, holding him there. She didn’t need to look at Peter to know that he was smiling like a dummy, just like she was. Michelle was definitely liking this whole dating business.

The rest of the bus ride was a peaceful quiet. She had leaned her head on Peter’s shoulder and let her eyes fall so she could catch some z’s. He woke her up however by knocking his knee against hers and gently elbowing her. “MJ, it’s our stop, c’mon.”

“How rude of you to wake me up,” she mumbled with a yawn.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you.”

And he gave her the dumbest cutest look then. A crooked smile with his cheeks tinged pink- this boy was a _mess_. But her mess, so that made it alright.

After they hopped off of the bus, they walked a few blocks back to Michelle’s home. Thoughts only on them for a change. Nothing else seemed to matter as Michelle unlocked the front door, pushing it open wide with her shoulder until Peter gently grabbed her upper arms and spun her around against the door and kissed her right there. All sweet and smiles as he leaned into her, softly brushing his lips against hers, giving her arms a light squeeze. Michelle turned her head away, giggling as Peter still had his mouth on her, kissing along her jaw until he pulled back to ask, “Am I doing this right?”

“Yeah, dork, you are.” Michelle sighed, “But we were supposed to do this in my room.”

“Oh geez, sorry.” Peter stepped back and his eyes lit up. “Race you there!”

“Race-?” And Peter was gone. The cursed boy used his damn powers to beat her up to the top of the stairs, flipping backwards like an acrobat and crawling up the wall like a spider. Michelle blinked up at him, temporarily forgetting that he even _had_ powers. She hadn’t seen it so up close before. She wondered how he could stick to the wall without any adhesive, without any assistance from his suit but she shook the thoughts away. That’s not important right now.

Michelle bounded up the stairs three at a time, almost tripping on a few. The simple exercise made her release a few pants when she got to the top of the stairs and she glanced around, expecting to see him waiting outside her door. He wasn’t. Michelle frowned and opened her door just to see Peter swing down from his crouched position on the wall right above the door. He cupped her cheeks, preventing him from head-butting her (which would have been a disaster) as he kissed her upside down. Her nose brushed against his jaw as their lips met, his mouth warm and soft against hers. The entire action caught her in surprise, making her gasp slightly, opening her mouth to capture his bottom lip between her teeth.

Peter slowly dragged away, Michelle still pulling at his bottom lip until he was too far. He grinned, an upside frown as he proudly said, “I call that a Spider-Man kiss.”

“You’re not even Spider-Man right now.” Michelle folded her arms across her chest, lifting an eyebrow at him. “I call that kissing my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Peter’s mouth fell open in shock. He jumped down from the wall with another flip, landing in a couch in front of her before he rose up to a stand. “We were dating and now we’re boyfriend and girlfriend?”

Exasperated, Michelle shut the door behind them and marched up to Peter. “Oh my god stop overthinking things.” She shoved him to the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his lap as she leaned down to hover over his chest. Peter’s eyes were wide, suddenly blushing and nervous, trapped underneath her. Michelle ran her thumb along his jaw, wistfully glancing at his lips. “You’ve got a problem with being my boyfriend?”  
  
“No,” he swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple moving along. He wiggled from under her, trying to get used to this provocative position. “I’d prefer it actually.”

“Good, so let’s practice.” She slowly dipped down, biting her own lip right before she kissed his cheek, and dragged her mouth over to his own. They moved together, finding a perfect easy rhythm with their noses brushing slightly. Michelle subconsciously moved her hips against his, trying her best to get impossibly closer to Peter. His entire body tensed up and he opened his mouth releasing a low moan between them.

That’s when Michelle felt something. At first, she hardly noticed and continued to kiss the living heck out of Peter as if there was no tomorrow but the more she rolled her hips, the bigger it got. Peter turned his head to the side, unable to focus on her anymore and he squeezed his eyes shut. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

“You mean…?” Michelle sat straight up and cocked her head to the side, making her long curly hair dangle loosely in front of her. Peter chewed on his lip, his forehead crinkling as he squirmed- any movement would do for him. Michelle snickered, pulling at the hem of his shirt. “Don’t apologize, Petey.” And she couldn’t blame him for getting flustered either. She felt incredibly hot and her belly was beginning to explode with fireworks with her heart hammering away.

She liked being the girlfriend.

…

…

“Guys?” Ned snapped his fingers between Michelle and Peter, making them both blink in surprise. “What the hell is going on with you two?”

Both of them spoke at once- just gibberish and nothing tangible as they tried to explain themselves. Liz snickered at them, covering her mouth while Ned stared at them dumbfounded.

“Let’s just move on, alright?” Michelle scratched her cheek, averting her eyes from her friends.

Ned shook his head and leaned forward to grab a pizza slice from the coffee table. They had ordered pizza to go along with this team meeting which was going absolutely nowhere with all of these distractions. The tv was on, playing an old star wars movie, blankets were on the couches and throw pillows which Liz was cuddling in. They were all wrapped up for the night, warm and happy together which felt so foreign given the last few days. It almost felt normal, like they were doing a movie night at Peter’s.

That thought was when Michelle realized that they were never going to get back on subject. She sighed and lowered herself onto the couch beside Peter and pulled the blankets on top of her. “Never mind, let’s just watch the movie.” 

“Hey, wait a second, we have to go over the plan!” Peter threw up his hands.

“Shut up, it’s movie night.” She kicked him and immediately pulled the sheets above her head so he wouldn’t attack her- as if the blankets would prevent that.

Ned narrowed his eyes at Peter. “Yeah, man, it’s Star Wars time. Learn to be quiet.”

Peter stared at them. “I-“

Liz brought her finger to her lips and hushed him right then and there. Peter was not going to win this fight. He grumbled under his breath and he too retreated under the comfort of the blankets, bundling himself up in a little ball to watch the movie with his closest friends. Tonight wasn’t for Spider-Man’s problems, tonight was for them.

…

…

Paradox was an asshole, to say the least. He had his own plan which he had been working on for far much longer than Spider-Man and Co. He didn’t know they even had a plan to begin with, but he knew that nothing could top his genius architect. For the following few nights, he had been making his rounds, double checking his teams, making sure everything was ready.

He operated in the lone night, taking cover in the comforting darkness that shrouded New York City, never once touching the light unless he absolutely had to. The people below him, still up at this late hour, made the city all the more beautiful. He watched from the rooftops how they moved, where they were going, the smiles on their faces. They won’t be there for much longer. Soon, they would be too afraid to enter the streets once he was done.

Paradox materialized on the ground, just outside of the bar where the Russian mob was waiting for him. He entered through the back, blending in with the shadows until he came into the center of the bar. The Russians all froze, their jaws locking in place as they regarded him as an outsider, a powerful one.

“Where’s Yuli?” Paradox eyed the crowd, searching for the brute.

A large man rose from one of the booths, a cigarette between his teeth. He was in his fifties and balding but he was large and in shape, his muscles bigger than anyone in the bar. Yuli approached Paradox, facing up to him, slightly shorter than the hero. Yuli blew a puff of smoke in his face, making him inhale the foul stench but Paradox did not flinch.

Yuli spoke in Russian, his voice gruff and hoarse. Paradox shook his head. “I don’t have time for this, Yuli.”

“Why are you here, Paradox?” he asked in English with a heavy accent.

“Just checking in on my workers.” Paradox stepped away from Yuli and surveyed the other Russian mobsters in the bar. He spun back to Yuli. “Have you done it?”

The man spat cruelly, “We are not your workers.”

This made Paradox snort, a smirk on his lips, making everyone frown. “If you’re working for me then you are my workers, simple as that.” 

Yuli inhaled a deep breath and blew out another puff of smoke, making Paradox’s eye twitch with annoyance. Yuli decided to ignore his statement and rubbed his stubbled chin. “We did what you asked.” 

“Good, I just wanted that simple answer from you.” Paradox patted Yuli’s shoulder as if they were old pals. “That means everything is in order. Thank you.”

Paradox turned to leave but Yuli reached out and gripped his arm, forcing him back. “I can not let you leave,” he said.

“And why’s that?”  
  
“We will not be following your orders anymore.” Yuli glanced around, seeing the others nod their heads with agreement. “The bombings are bringing too much attention. This plan of yours? Insane. You want to rip this city apart.”  
  
“Know your damned _place_!” Paradox seethed, his green eyes narrowing with hate. He pried Yuli’s large fingers from his arm and scowled down at the mobster. “It doesn’t matter what you think, you just _do_. You work under me, I expect nothing but compliance.”

“I will not follow the cravings of an inhuman _boy_. _”_ Yuli stood proud and true. “Your people are abominations.”  
  
Paradox captured his throat in his hands, lifting the man with his increased strength, making every single Russian mobster instinctively reach for their guns. It happened so fast. Paradox began to crush Yuli, the man turning completely purple. In a growl, Paradox said, “You are the abominations. I am your God, and I will free my people.” With a swift motion, Paradox broke his neck. Yuli flooded to the ground, his body weak and motionless.

Paradox stared at the rest of them. “Does anyone else disagree?”

Silence. None of them stepped forward to stop him. Each person knew their place then, they knew they couldn’t go against a superhero like Paradox.

He straightened himself and smiled once again. “Good. We have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much-needed chapter tbh even tho issa filler but important!!! Also, I can't believe that I make all of these references without even realizing it until y'all point them out to me?? Like the name Nico and "shadow stepping" thing from PJO? Now I feel the need to change his name smh.  
> Anyways, how do u guys like couple Peter/MJ and the big bad Paradox?


	19. THE CALM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Spider-Man try their plan, but it goes askew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry

The next Monday was when the plan would start. Even with the weekend giving them more time to flesh it out, they still thought of it as a shot in the dark. And their goal? Well, how do you fight the darkness?

School was bleaker than any one of them could remember. Sure, the people still chugged on and continued about their life but somehow in some way the topic of conversation would shift over to all of the bombings happening throughout the city. The kids tried their best to put on their brave faces and joke about it but Peter could see their tired faces and the bewilderment in their eyes. They were just as scared as he was. They wouldn’t know what place would be next and if they would be in it.

The morning announcements tried to lighten up the mood but boy, did they choose a piss poor way of doing so. Although rigid and awkward, the two anchors sat as straight as poles with a forced smile on their faces as they spoke. “Who do you think is New York’s coolest superhero?” one of them asked and pictures of the heroes in the city were shown: Iron Man, Paradox or Spider-Man. Guess who was dead last? Peter chewed on his bottom lip and forced himself to look away from the monitor. He couldn’t believe the amount of bad press Spider-Man had been getting ever since Paradox arrived at the scene and blamed him for every misfortune that happened. Peter didn’t understand why he would do this but he would find out today.

Flash, in particular, was feeling a little bleak. It was out of character for him- that is true- but he liked to express his feelings in his own twisted way. “Hey, yo, Parker!” Flash called his name from down the hallway, making Peter stop in his tracks beside Ned. They exchanged glances, both of them not in the mood to deal with Flash’s annoying rhetoric but Peter still turned toward Flash as a response.

Flash jogged up to them and then realized that the effort he made was too much. His eyes darted to the sides, checking to see if anyone noticed what he had done before he clenched his jaw, rubbing his thumb across his jawline. “So, uh, you know Spider-Man,” he stated.

Oh boy, not this again. Peter nodded. “Yeah?”

“Alright, cool, cool…” Flash hesitated, once again looking around to see anyone eavesdropping.

Ned rolled his eyes. “Man, are you gonna say something or what?”

Flash sent a quick glare to Ned before he shook his head. He stepped closer to them, lowering his voice so they could hear only. “Yeah, um, so what’s the deal with the guy? There are all these bombings all over the city and your boy has done jack. What gives? Can you talk to him?”

Peter’s eye twitched. He wanted nothing more to just yell out that he wasn’t the bad guy here, that he was doing his best to help out the city and its people. But it was just so damn hard with Paradox just ruining the image of him after he worked so hard to be the neighborhood’s friendly Spider. “Flash,” he cleared his throat, trying his best to contain the resentment in his tone, “Spider-Man has been working nonstop about the bombings.” “Yeah but like, that Paradox guy is doing all of the work and Spider-Man is getting the heat.” When Flash saw the astonished looks on their faces, he groaned. “All I’m asking for, Parker, is to check in with your guy. I guess we need him.” He squeezed his eyes shut quickly but then shook his head. “You know what? Never mind, forget I said anything. Go choke, Penis Parker.” Flash shoulder-checked Peter as he stomped away and disappeared around the corner.

Peter blinked. “That was the nicest thing Flash has ever said to me.”

“Dude, I think he is in love with you,” said Ned with wide eyes.

“He must be.”

The final bell rung, signaling the end of the school day. The plan would be to set in motion right then. The others would be waiting for him and Ned at the football field. As the halls crowded up with children dispersing to the outside, Peter and Ned stuck close to the lockers, silently moving to the field with grim faces. A few of their friends noticed as they passed by, they opened their mouth to say something but just their looks made them decide to stay away. Whatever was bothering Peter and Ned they could figure out, that was what best friends were for.

When they reached the field, Michelle was already waiting for them on the bleachers. While they looked miserable, Michelle’s appearance was more placid while her nose was deep into a book. How she could be so calm ahead of their big plan was beyond Peter, but he was relieved that at least someone seemed more confident. It made him feel better.

Michelle hardly glanced up as the two approached. “What took you guys so long?” she mumbled into her book before she slowly glanced up at them and frowned by their expressions. “Jeez, the plan isn’t that bad, guys.”

“It’s everyone else,” said Ned. “The bombings are really freaking them out and they aren’t happy with Spider-Man. It’s just kind of…” he shrugged, “…rubbing on us, you know?”

Before Michelle could answer, excited voices came from the edge of the bleachers where a small group of friends crowded Liz again. One girl asked, “Do you want to come with us to grab something from Starbucks, Liz? After what happened at your aunt’s wedding… we thought that you could use some company.”

She had a small smile on her face as she talked to them. “I actually have plans with MJ, Ned, and Peter after school, but thank you.”

“Who’s MJ?”

Michelle rolled her eyes and shut her book before she jammed it in her backpack.

Liz hesitated from the question. “She’s… just a good friend. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Don’t forget that if you ever need to talk about anything, you can come to us, okay?”

She nodded although the trio could tell that she wouldn’t dare go to them for anything. The girls left Liz. She heaved a deep sigh and stalked up the steps to be with her true friends. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Peter waved. He couldn’t stay there for long with the others, he had to get moving. “I’ll head on out, guys. I’ll meet you back here when… well, you know when.” He stepped in front of Michelle to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before he jogged down the steps to find a private place to change into Spider-Man’s costume and get to work.

Ned sighed. “I’ll be right back, have to use the bathroom before the action starts. Don’t want to miss anything.”

As he turned to climb down the steps, Michelle called out, “Have fun!”

He shouted back without missing a beat, “Thanks, I will!”

As soon as he was gone, Liz collapsed next to Michelle, bringing her knees up to her chin as she hugged herself. Michelle watched her expectantly as Liz gazed out to the field in front of them, her eyes glossy. “I...” she swallowed hard, “I’m so scared, Michelle. I can’t believe that I...” she couldn’t finish the thought but Michelle knew what she was implying.

“That you almost died?”

Liz bit her bottom lip and turned her head so her cheek pressed against her kneecap to look at Michelle. “Yeah,” said breathlessly, “I almost died... and for what? For this psychopath to make a point or something to Peter? My mom thinks I’m crazy. I-I told her that I was with my grandparents right now but what something happens and I really die? It’s bad enough that my dad is in prison and I don’t think my mom could handle the thought of-“

Michelle wrapped an arm around Liz and squeezed her tight. She wasn’t used to the whole physical embraces and connections with people but seeing Liz like this, so broken... well, she had to do something. “You’re not going to die,” she firmly said, “you wanna know why?”

“Why?”

“Because you have me, Ned, and Peter to protect you. We’re going to kick Paradox so far up his ass, he’s going to crap out of his mouth.”

The visual made Liz contort her face into a mess of confusion before she snickered out a laugh. Seeing her smile like this was one of the greatest feelings Michelle ever had and she’ll be damned if she let Paradox take away her friends so she could never see them smile again.

“How are you so calm about this?” Liz whispered into her embrace. “I’m practically shaking right now and you’re not.”

Michelle wasn’t sure how to answer that. She wasn’t sure either why she was so easy with this entire affair. She hated the plan, but it was the only one they’ve got. As she sat there, staring ahead on the green field, she imagined a football game. Two rival teams going against each other, full strength unleashed just for a satisfying win. One mistake, one sign of weakness could be the end of it all. Michelle squinted before she understood. “If you show people how you feel they can use it against you.” She turned her head to look at Liz again, seeing the girl with a few slow tears trailing over her cheeks. “I’m not going to let that asshole use anything against me. I’m not going to let him win. We’re playing his game but we can’t let him win or... we lose everything. We lose each other.”

Michelle sighed before she unlatched herself from Liz and spun her whole body to face her. “You can cry and scream later, but right now, you have to show that prick that you’re in control, got it? Make the plan work and maybe we win. Don’t let him see you at your weakest.”

Liz eye’s drifted off to the side, contemplating her words. She wiped off the tears with the pads of her thumbs and straightened herself. She tucked loose strands of her straightened hair behind her ears and nodded firmly to Michelle. “Okay, okay, we can- I can do this.”

“Good.” Michelle smiled.

Ned came back a few minutes later, not quite sure what he expected to find when he returned. The girls were sitting together reading Michelle’s book as if their lives were totally not in danger but Ned didn’t want to mention that. Instead, he tapped on Michelle’s shoulder. “Ready to go?” She nodded and waved down at Liz as she followed Ned up to the press box of the high school stadium.

Michelle unlocked the door with the coach’s keys which caused Ned to lift a brow. “Hey, you didn’t go in detention, how’d you get the keys?”

“Turns out I didn’t need to. Coach eats lunch in detention like a loner so I hung out with him and got the keys. He didn’t even question me. He was like ‘alright but give ‘em back or you’re in trouble’ and then he laughed. I wouldn’t be surprised if one of these days he gets fired.”

“Good man.”

“The goodest.”

They stepped through the press box and before them, they could see a complete layout of the field. On the elevated desk was a light board and microphones. Ned sat down in a chair and cracked his knuckles. “Guy in the chair,” he whispered to himself.

“What?”

His cheeks burned. “Nothing!”

A tense silence followed after. Ned reclined back in the chair anxiously waiting for Spider-Man’s arrival while Michelle leaned against the wall with her fingers drumming over her crossed arm. Ned had to say something to break the silence. “So you’re Princess Leia to Han Solo now?”

Michelle lifted her brow. “I’m the what?”

“You and Peter. You’re together like...” he swallowed, unsure of her stoic expression, “like the princess and Han?”

Michelle snorted, making Ned flinch at the sudden change in demeanor. “I think you and I both agree that Peter is Leia.”

“How come?”

“Well, Han is an outcast and he’s witty. I relate to that.”

“Crap, you’re right. Peter is Princess Leia.” Ned smiled wide. “Awesome. And that makes me... Obi-Wan? And Liz is Chewbacca?”

They both stared at each other before they burst out laughing at the image of Liz being Chewbacca, temporarily forgetting about the whole ordeal.

…  
…

  
Spider-Man was tasked with finding Paradox which took longer than he thought. He patrolled the city just like any other time, finding either minor convinces to the people while trying to spot Paradox but to no avail. Eventually, he found someone else, Robbie the Hot Dog guy. Robbie was parked at a curb and he had just finished serving a couple of businessmen. Spider-Man sat on top of a light post, swinging his legs over the sides as he called out Robbie’s name.

Robbie craned his head up and gave a nod of acknowledgment to him. “Hungry? Can I get ‘ya anything?”

He jumped off the light post and landed in a crouch beside the stand. When he rose, Spider-Man could see the grim expression on Robbie’s face. He shook his head. “Not hungry… and you don’t want to see me, do you?”

Robbie huffed, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his head. “Sorry, kid, your bad rep means bad business, you know? It’s nothin’ personal, I know you’re good.”

“I just wish everyone else thought that too.” Spider-Man sighed and slowly started to back up. “I’m sorry, I’ll stay away then.”

He turned to go. Robbie lowered his head and shut his eyes for a count of three before he said, “Spidey, wait a second.” Spider-Man turned, his animatic eyes widening in confusion. “That Paradox guy is giving you a hard time, practically paints you as a villain, even. Must be hard, but you’re a good kid. You’ve got a lot of responsibility on your shoulders and the power to do somethin’ about it. So I suggest-“ his eyes firmly locked onto Spider-Man’s, narrowed in ferocity, “-you do somethin’. With all the crap that’s been goin’ on lately, this city needs you whether we want to admit it or not. So be a hero is all I’m sayin’.”

Although Robbie couldn’t see, Spider-Man’s lips quirked into a smile. He nodded to the hot dog man and shot a web up into the sky to take him away so he could finally do something.

It took a little while. Night crept up fast in New York, the sky darkening and the city came alive with its twinkling lights. Spider-Man paraded around, still searching until he finally found a figure in black on a rooftop near the edge of the city. Paradox sensed his presence before he could even say a word. “Peter, I’m a little surprised to see you here.”

Spider-Man hated the fact that Paradox knew who he was. He wore the damn mask so no one could know and no one he was close to could get hurt. He balled up his fists and tried to focus on the plan. “Look, dude, we’ve got to talk.”

Paradox glanced over his shoulder, the bottom half of his mask glowed as a green skeleton. He looked more like a costume you’d buy at Party City than New York’s new number one hero but Spider-Man kept that to himself. “I was thinking the same thing.”

“It’s about Anya.”

That struck a nerve. Paradox narrowed his eyes at him and slowly turned, his head slightly tilting to the side as he scrutinized Spider-Man.

“Follow me.”

Paradox considered it for a moment. “I’ll go if you come with me afterward. I need to show you something, something I think you wouldn’t want to miss.”

Spider-Man shrugged. “Fine, whatever, just keep up.”

With that, Spider-Man jumped from the rooftop and webbing sprung out from his wrists to sail him across the city and back to the high school with Paradox on his heels, traveling from shadow to shadow. Half the time, he had no idea where Paradox was until he saw darkness slither across the ground under street lights. Eventually, they reached the school and Spider-Man landed in the middle of the field. He spun around, looking for Liz.

Paradox walked onto the field, scanning the place under the cover of the night’s sky. “Why are we here?” he asked.

Just then, the stadium lights flickered on, illuminating the entire football field as if it was a game night for the school. Paradox squinted and lifted his arm to block the sudden breach of light until he saw Liz climb down from the bleachers. He lowered his arm and stared at her as she cautiously walked up to him. She glanced over to Spider-Man who stood with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting.

Paradox spoke first. “Listen, Liz, I never wanted to-“

“Don’t. Just don’t. I don’t want to talk about that.” Her jaw tensed. “But Peter told me about Anya. And I deserve to know why you’re keeping her there, why you’re killing her there.”

He let out a dry chuckle, his eyes dragging over to Spider-Man in fury before he gave an answer. “I’m not killing her, I am protecting her because I love her.”

“From what?”

“From what?” he repeated, incredulously. He scoffed with his voice rising in a raspy shout, “From everyone! From humanity! People hate us! They hate that we have powers and they don’t, that they are weak and defenseless and we aren’t! I couldn’t let her get hurt in the world that I’m trying to create.”

Liz’s eyebrows drew together. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You can be a part of that world, Liz. You can be safe just until the bad parts are over. I can protect you.” He extended out his hand to her for her to take. “Please.”

She recoiled, her eyes wild with resentment. Then, she went off the plan. She hesitantly took his hand and asked, “If I go, you release Anya.” Paradox opened his mouth to protest but she shook her head. “Let her go, Nico.”   
He swallowed hard. “Done.”

“Liz, wait!” Spider-Man reached out for her just to see her glance back at him, and the look on her face- pure sorrow as she literally melted in his embrace to a black pool until she disappeared.

Spider-Man was again, too late. Hell, he let this happen. He let his friend get taken away. This wasn’t the plan. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Why in the hell did Liz just trade spots with Anya?

His entire body tensed up. His chest heaved as he locked eyes with Paradox who still stood calmly before him. Spider-Man lashed out, sending multiple rounds of webs at him as he charged forward. Paradox was caught off guard. He lifted his arm to block the webbing as a reflex, allowing for the sticky mess to snap his arm firmly against his chest as if it was in a sling. Left with only one arm, Paradox backed up as Spider-Man shot a long strand of webbing at the goalpost far behind Paradox. He pulled, gaining momentum as he slammed both of his feet at Paradox’s chest, making him fly twenty yards across the terrain.

Up at the press box, Ned and Michelle looked on in horror after just witnessing their friend dissolve into nothingness, transported into a dark world that they couldn’t reach into. Michelle yelled at Ned, “Are you using all of the lights? We have to make sure he can’t use his powers!”

“The stadium has six massive lights and I am using them, MJ! What the hell else could we do?”

“He-he just… he took her,” she breathed, “I promised we’d protect her and he just took her.”

“I know, but Peter can get her back-“

Down below, Spider-Man stalked upon Paradox like a predator on prey. “Karen,” he said roughly, “what other types of webbing do I have?”

“I would suggest taser webbing to subdue the target momentarily.”

“Then suit me up.”

“Sure thing, Peter.”

On the surface of his suit’s screen, he watched as Karen pulled up the option of taser webbing and selected it for use. He lifted his arm and shot it at Paradox. It wrapped around him and sent shocks and sparks throughout his body. He yelled from the surge of pain, his muscles tensing and tightening impulsively. Finally, Spider-Man stood above him, watching the hero shake underneath him.

Paradox laughed through the pain. He laughed and laughed, making Spider-Man grit his teeth until Paradox sighed. “Big mistake, kid,” he muttered.

Then, Spider-Man realized why he was laughing. He could see his own shadow cast on Paradox. Before he got his wits on him and tried to move, Paradox melted into the ground and out of sight. Spider-Man spun around, training his eyes to find him and take him down. He held his breath once he spotted Paradox on top of the press box. “No,” he croaked, “don’t you dare-“

It was so fast. Spider-Man could barely register what happened. Paradox jumped down in front of the press box and surged toward Ned, grabbing him by his throat and slamming him to the wall. Michelle turned on him, screaming at him and balled up her fists to punch at him. He shoved her away with his incredible superhuman straight against the desk, right at her stomach. She was winded and collapsed on to the ground, clutching her stomach, ready to vomit from the impact.

Spider-Man shot at the press box and he pulled himself to soar above the bleachers. As he arrived, Paradox heaved, “Another move and I kill your friend. You wanna risk that, Petey?”

“Let him go,” Spider-Man tried so hard to control the hatred in his voice. His eyes quickly went to Michelle to see if she was alright. She rolled over on her hands and knees breathing heavily, trying to regain her composure. And Ned… Ned was scared out of his mind. His eyes were so wide. He clawed at his throat so he could breathe, his face getting more purple by the second. Spider-Man shouted, “Let him go!”

“Then come with me, just like we promised, eh?” Paradox nodded at him. “I can forget this ever happened if you see what I wanted you to see.”

“Peter…” groaned Michelle from the ground right before she clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from puking.

“Alright! Alright! I’ll go, just let them go.”

Paradox lifted a brow and then released his hold on Ned. Ned slid against the wall, still softly holding onto his neck, rubbing the sore marks as he coughed.

Paradox stood tall in front of Peter and pulled off the bottom half of his mask. Spider-Man expected something ugly beneath like a burned up face or a scarred lip. It was nothing of the sort. He looked completely normal. He looked human just like Peter. Paradox grinned at him. “Meet me on top of the Empire State Building. You have five minutes.” He stepped out from the press box and disappeared.

Spider-Man went to Ned on the ground, his eyes searching for any other injuries he might have. Ned coughed again before he rasped, “Go… you don’t have a lot of time.”

“But-“ Spider-Man glanced back to Michelle who had sat upright against the wall like Ned, still clutching at her stomach. She nodded her head in agreement.

He didn’t want to leave his friends like this, hurt and broken, but they wanted him to go. He needed to go. If they were gone when he confronted Paradox again, maybe he could win that time. He could end this.

He never traveled the city so fast before. He breezed by so fast between the streets and the buildings, it was almost as if he was flying. People took their eyes to the skies as he swung by, curious to know why he was going so fast and where. Spider-Man finally made it to the Empire State Building, his arms tired and heavy but he wasn’t done yet. Since it was the tallest building around, he had to climb. He scaled the side of the building which painfully reminded him of the excursion of the Washington Monument which felt like a lifetime ago. Before he knew it, he came to the top and stood on the observation deck. He circled around it until he saw Paradox staring at the city below them, gripping the rails.

“The world is a beautiful and cruel place,” Paradox said once Spider-Man arrived. Internally, Spider-Man groaned, knowing a monologue was coming for him. He was not in the mood to listen. “Look at the city, New York City, it’s just so damn beautiful. The lights alone…”

“Is there a point you’re getting to?” scoffed Spider-Man.

Ignoring the snide remark, Paradox continued, “Yet this city is filled with the vilest of people. People who hate you and me for the gifts we were given. And those people are in every city in the world, outnumbering us to an impossible degree. Our kind needs to stick together, to stand up and fight for each other.” He glanced to Spider-Man. “Do you know why I chose you? Out of everyone I could have possibly targeted? Iron Man, Quake, Luke Cage and the likes?”

A sigh. “No.”

“Because you’re New York, Peter. You represent this city ever since you started operating it. I chose you so you could be torn down and made new again. I break you, I break the city. I burn you, I burn the city. I remake you, I remake the city. I-“

And the entire world fell apart. A massive explosion popped Spider-Man’s ears as it cut Paradox short. Below, he could only watch in horror as a building had begun to burn from the explosion, the fire begging to rise high and far. Chaos erupted in the streets, car honking reached an elevated max and screams carried in flood waves. Then, it only got worse. Another bomb there, and another, again and again. Spider-Man watched the wreckage and carnage from the highest point of the city, making his throat dry.

Paradox grumpily sighed. “That ruined my timing. But I think you get what I am trying to say.”

He pulled the mask off of his face. Peter’s mouth fell open. He shakily clutched his chest, his eyes brimming with tears. “No… no… this can’t be happening,” he whispered. The city’s lights burning red in his eyes. Peter slowly craned his head to stare at Paradox, his jaw trembling as he croaked, “You did this… how could you… why would you-?”

“This is your chance to make things right, Peter.” Paradox reached out and ruffled Peter’s hair, making the younger boy squirm and stagger away from his touch. “Go save the city. It was what you were meant to do. Save a girl from a fiery building, stop an old man from getting hit by debris. Hurry, before it’s too late.” He ended that with another cruel smile.

Peter wanted nothing more than to break Paradox then and there and make him pay for every bit of chaos he had caused before slamming him to the most secure prison imaginable so he could never see the light of day ever again. But this? This was bigger than his hate. This was bigger than him. The city needed him and as much as he didn’t want to admit, it also needed the help of Paradox because there was simply no way that Paradox would miss this. He set up every bombing that he ever arrived at, Peter understood now. And somehow, Paradox was going to paint himself as the hero of today but that didn’t matter. People needed his help down there and he wasn’t going to rest until he did something.

So he pulled back on the mask, swallowing the resentment down his throat and leaped off the edge of the Empire State Building into the fiery storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments keep me alive! I am so happy to read them all and I'm super grateful that y'all have stuck with me through this journey. There will be a few remaining chapters left and with summer here, I can finally get them coming.
> 
> Fun Fact #1: While writing this chapter, I watched Sharkboy and Lavagirl and I got weirdly emotional? 
> 
> Fun Fact #2: A face claim for Paradox/Nico Hastings (which I am SERIOUSLY reconsidering renaming him because of my unintentional reference to PJO) is Lucas Till.


	20. THE STORM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man tries to save the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated super fast lol  
> I made so many references guys, hope you understand them. :)

He realized as he was free falling that he had never been this high up. The Empire State Building brought the entire world into view, the world that he was supposed to protect against people like Paradox. The wind rushed at him, pushing him back with all of its might, possibly warning Peter that he shouldn’t go any further- that he couldn’t do anything for the people.

For a brief moment, everything was muffled. The noise in the streets was dulled to faint whispers in the back of his head. He could only hear his heart slamming into his chest and throughout his body. His entire being vibrated from his heightened sense. He should have known this was going to happen. He should have prevented this.

Then suddenly, the ground began to meet up with him. He was closing in fast and he stuck his arm out, reaching for a distant building for his webbing to grab onto. He pulled, and the momentum sent him spiraling in a forward flip into the city’s burning jungle.

He could hear everything now: the screams, the shouts, the crackling of the fire, the breaking of glass, the crumbling of building’s structures, the honking of horns. It was so overwhelming that he didn’t know where to begin until the groaning of a large streetlight threatened to fall on top of an older woman, teetering before it came sinking down. The woman screamed, too paralyzed to even move until Peter extended out his arm to grab onto her and swoop her out of the danger. “I gotcha!” he cried as they made their brief journey in the sky before he safely returned her to the ground.

The woman profusely thanked him, hand over her heart as she caught her breath. He simply nodded, knowing that he had to move on fast to save as many people as possible.

Instead of swinging, Peter ran through the street. He leaped over vacant cars and pulled citizens out of danger with his webs. The ground was a smokey haze of fumes. If he didn’t have his mask on, his nose would have been burning from the harsh atmosphere.

He came to a halting stop when he approached a building on fire and a crowd below staring above. Peter pushed through so he could get a better look at a scared boy peering out of a window with menacing flames behind him. People were shouting at him to jump and they’d catch him in all of the chaos. Peter went to work. He jumped on the building, defying gravity as he clung on and crawled to the window. “You’re gonna be okay just grab my hand-“ Peter tried to say as the fire erupted behind the boy, sending him out of the window without his consent.

Peter cursed, watching the boy sail over his head to the terrified crowd below, who suddenly felt unsure about catching him. Peter pushed off of the building in a backflip and he saw the boy and crowd below him, time slowing down. He realized that he was too far from the boy to catch him midair and he panicked with only one thought in mind. “Karen! Trampoline?!” He didn’t make any sense with fear shooting through him, but somehow, Karen understood. She loaded an option that he vaguely recognized when he was tinkering with the suit and Peter wasted no time to shoot it at the edge of the building. The web expanded to cover the width of the street, building to building, over the heads of the crowd. They ducked as Peter shot the webbing and the boy slammed into it, only to bounce back up just like he would on a trampoline.

Peter landed on his feet and lurched upward into the air. The boy was safe and Peter could move on. He swung to a new location as a man shouted, “You’re the dude, Spider-Man!”

Well, he certainly hoped so.

The following few blocks was a complete blur. Peter couldn’t recount how many people he saved because he was working in overdrive, never once stopping to catch a breath because people needed him. He spotted rumble threatening to crush a family and he rushed to help only to stagger backward when he saw a small woman in a black leather jacket lift the rubble and toss it away like it was nothing. She shouted, “Go! Go! Hurry and move!” at them while she helped pick up the little kid and send them along their way. She wiped her forehead with a sigh before she glanced over at Peter. “Nice getup,” she said mockingly, her voice gruff and tired, making Peter frown.

“What’s wrong with my suit?”

“It’s a little much, kid.” She pursed her lips, studying him. “But who am I kidding? Mine was so much worse.”

Peter cocked his head tot he side. “You’re a hero?”

She laughed. “No, not anymore. Not again. But I swear this city never quits to send bull-crap at us.” She wiped her gloved hands on her ripped pale blue jeans and rolled her shoulders. “Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna do something? We’ve got a hellhole to clean up.”

“Y-Yeah.” Peter blinked. He hadn’t met someone with powers who didn’t claim themselves as a hero before. Her entire demeanor didn’t scream superhero either, just a tired, annoyed young woman who probably would rather keep to herself than go outside. There was nothing left to be said between them and Peter moved on, still wondering who she was.

That was when things got only stranger. As he ran down a street looking for any signs of trouble, television monitors roared to life, blinking onto the news. Peter slowed to a stop to check on the progress of the bombings. The reporter was standing in front of a scene with policemen and firefighters alike, working together to help people. She said, “… and here is Paradox with a message of hope to the city.” She pointed her microphone to the familiar hero and Peter scowled.

Paradox somehow looked dashing and brave. None of this affected him and Peter knew exactly why. Paradox remained calm as he delivered his message: “New York, today is a terrifying day. So many people are in need of help because of these ludicrous bombings this city has faced. I say enough is enough. I say we need to fight back. There are some of you that are like me, that have powers. I know its scary to come out of the shadows, out of hiding because of who you are, but now is the time.”

Under his breath, Peter wondered, “What are you doing?” Next, to him, a couple walked up to the display, staring at the screens, entranced by Paradox’s message.

“New York City, today is the dawn of heroes,” continued Paradox, “we need to stand together as one and help protect your friends, family, neighbors, and strangers before it’s too late. Let today be the day the world accepts who we are and recognize us!”

The reporter pulled her microphone away from him, her eyes wide as she swallowed hard at his words, visibly uncomfortable as she spoke in a shaky voice, “That’s um, that’s Paradox with a message to the people.”

Peter glanced beside him at the couple. They faced each other, a confident look on their faces. The woman’s eyes glowed, making Peter blink twice. She stared at him, a smirk on her lips before she turned to her partner and said, “Let’s go.” Then, they simply vanished into thin air, without a trace except for the haunting stare the woman gave Peter.

Holy crap, he thought, how many powered people are there?

As he continued through the city, he found more and more powered people emerging from the shadows. What was unsettling was how divided they were. Some used their powers to help others around them, even assisting Peter with his work while others went dark, using their powers to steal things in the chaos. Sometimes, Peter had to actually fight them. He wanted their fights over as quickly as possible. He attacked from above more often and tried to enclose their bodies completely in webbing to keep them from moving. A lot of the time, he had them hanging upside down, trapped in a cocoon.

“All part of his plan,” Peter grumbled to himself, “he’s trying to tear everyone apart.”

“Underoos!”

Peter was so caught off guard that he almost missed his webbing on the next building. He clung onto the side of one using only one hand and one foot to keep him upright as he stared above him at Iron Man in the air. “Mr. Stark? What are you doing here?”

“Why do you think?” His helmet opened, revealing his face with… was that worry? “I’ve been trying to reach you for over an hour, kid.”

Peter flushed. “Oh geez, sorry, I went dark because May kept trying to call me and-“

“Dark? No. You don’t go dark. You must be out of your goddamn mind.” Tony lowered himself so he could be relatively the same level as Peter when they spoke. “She’s been calling me and she’s worried sick-“

“I know, I know.” He sighed, “I left her a message it’s just…” He glanced all around them, his body heavy with fatigue. “I had a lot of work to do.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” He crossed his metal arms over his chest, still stable in flight with his boots. “The assholes who are doing this are getting on my last nerves.”  
Peter realized that he hadn’t exactly brought Tony up to date with everything that had been happening. There was simply too much to explain right at that moment, but he had to try to enlighten him anyways. “Actually, Mr. Stark, the asshole responsible is Paradox.”

Tony lifted a skeptical brow before he shrugged it off. “Well, his name gave it away.”

Peter was bewildered. He was expecting something along the lines of gasping and slight arguing instead of that. Well, he was dealing with Tony Stark for the matter. “You’re not the least bit surprised, sir?”

“Should I be?” he retorted, incredulous. “Some people say they’re good and go off and do the things that make ‘em bad. Not surprised anymore, can’t be I guess. Think you know somebody but you don’t know them at all…” his eyes went downcast, momentarily out of thought until Peter snapped him back with his fingers. “Stop snapping your fingers at me, kid, I’m not old enough for that.”

“You just kind of phased out-“

“Whatever,” he dismissed the thought, “anything else you want to bring me up to speed about?”

Funny, the first thought that came to mind was the fact that Peter had a girlfriend now. Tony would probably be proud of him but the thought of telling that to him at the moment was slightly too embarrassing than he could endure. It was for another time when things weren’t crazy and when things were back to normal.

“That place… where you took the other Avengers after we fought them in at that airport… what’s it called again? And it keeps powers under control, right?”

Tony stared at him for a few seconds, not betraying his thoughts with his facial expressions as he slowly said, “The Raft and yeah, why?”

Peter narrowed his eyes, remembering Paradox’s message to the city as he said, “I think it’s going to be a lot more crowded because of Paradox and it’s going to start with him.”

…  
…

May almost sobered up real quick that night. The explosions were all over the news and May had been pacing the apartment, chewing on her nails trying to reach her nephew on the phone. She did not sign up for this. Nope. She did not sign up to raise a superhero.

The one time the little bastard did call her back was the one time she left her phone so she could go throw up in the bathroom. God, it’s been a stressful couple of weeks and she was an absolute mess.

Her head was spinning. The floor became the ceiling and she was going to lose her mind out of worry. No more wine. She was so done. She just wanted her nephew back, away from harm and for things to be normal for once.

Normal was too much to ask for apparently because two disheveled kids showed up at her doorstep carrying another person. The sight alone made her want to drink more wine but she wasn’t going to do that just after she promised herself to cut back and chill out.

She recognized the pair immediately, “Ned? Michelle? What the- what are you doing here with is that a body?!” she shrieked, backpedaling away from the door.

“She’s alive, Mrs. Parker,” Michelle reassured her, “just very unconscious.”

May swallowed hard then squinted her eyes, studying the girl. “Wait… is that the girl who was here the other day? Liz?”

Ned and Michelle exchanged a nervous glance before he said, “We wish.”

She was a superhero’s aunt and so she had to do the side heroics that Peter sometimes couldn’t do. In this case, it was take in an unconscious girl. May helped them bring her inside and lay her on the couch. She quickly went to go find a blanket and bring comfortable pillows for her. “Help yourselves in the kitchen kids,” she called out to them and watched them happily rummage through the cabinets and fridge for snacks. They looked starving.

They settled on chips and sat on the chairs next to the couch, silently eating for a few moments before May obviously had to ask, “What happened?”

They explained everything. Their stupid plan to trap Paradox was bad in words and bad in execution. Sure, cornering him under the stress of lights was good, but May didn’t understand how they could have possibly gotten the girl, Anya, from Paradox’s… well, his domain. It didn’t seem realistic she had to admit. It seemed too risky and it was. It came with the cost of their own friend, Liz, to take Anya’s plan. And everything that happened in the city just worsened their luck.

Hearing all of this, May simply shook her head, feeling a headache come on. This was all so much for a bunch of kids to handle. After they explained everything, May leaned her head against the wall which she stood against and said only one word: “Wow.”

Michelle asked hesitantly, “I know this is a lot to ask, but can she stay with you? She needs a safe place to stay and I think she’d feel a lot safer staying with you and Peter just for a little while.”

“Yeah,” May cleared her throat, not quite believing she was agreeing to this. She couldn’t just say no. “Yeah, I can watch out for Anya. I’m sure your parents would lose their minds if you brought her home.”

Ned chuckled, “I’d be grounded for life.”

“Same and she would go straight to the police…” She sighed, “…maybe she should. She should have family that is worried about her.”

“Anya’s been missing for years but she can’t go home until Paradox is stopped, MJ,”Ned stared at the sleeping girl with a frown on his lips. “I-I feel bad about it too but Peter has to save Liz and deal with Paradox first.”

Michelle groaned and rubbed her temples. “Just how the heck do we save Liz? She’s literally in a different world.”

“The upside-down, man,” he agreed, “it’s like Paradox ripped off Stranger Things.”

May considered that for a moment. Peter had forced May to sit down and binge watch Stranger Things during a weekend so at least she understood what Ned was referring to- a dark place of nothingness, a reflection of the actual world. If that was the case, then how could the kids have known about Anya in the first place? She asked that very question to them.

Ned explained, “After um, Paradox sabotaged Liz’s aunt’s wedding, Peter found the place where Paradox disappeared to. He uses shadows to move and stuff but he kind of leaves behind a goo-like substance. Think Loony Toons and how they can walk through black circles. Peter went through one and found Anya.”

May rubbed her arms, thinking. “Then why don’t you prompt Paradox to leave a big enough mark for you to travel through?”

“How do we do that?” Michelle looked absolutely defeated. Her shoulders were slumped and there were bags under her eyes. “He’s not going to willingly open the door.”

“A distraction of course,” said May.

Ned shook his head. “We tried that. Liz… Liz was the distraction.”

“A poorly executed one, but that’s okay, we can fix this.” May pushed herself from the wall and began to pace in front of the kids, trying to come up with a better plan. “Peter can be the distraction. They fight, blah, blah, and during the fight, Paradox must create a big enough hole so that I can travel through and find Liz and-“  
Michelle held up her hands. “Whoa, whoa, Mrs. Parker. You can’t do that.”

May’s hands twitched. She clenched them to stop the kids from seeing the nervous tick. “I-I can’t sit by and do nothing anymore. I can’t wait for Peter to call me from the back of an alley to tell me he’s okay or he’s hurt in a dumpster or not get that call at all. I’m tired of waiting. I need my boy back home and safe.”

Michelle pursed her lips. She was internally struggling to come to terms with this until she came to a resolution. “We wouldn’t know where they’d fight.”

“I can track Peter’s suit but I don’t think Peter can distract him by himself,” Ned said.

Michelle frowned at him. “Why?”

“Paradox just… throws him off. He can never get too close to him and he needs to if he wants to stop him from shadow-hopping.” He rolled up the bag of chips and set it on the table in slow defeat with his head hanging low. “I… I have a terrible idea.”

May shrugged. “We can tweak up terrible ideas, it’s alright, Ned.”

“Okay, how about-“

Suddenly, a sharp gasp cut off Ned, making their heads turn towards the girl sleeping on the couch. She sprung up, her hair a wild poof on top of her head, and her chest heaving. “Who-who the hell are you people?!” she gasped. Her head snapped around to survey her surroundings. “Where the hell am I?”

Ned was the first to speak up. “You’re on Earth-“ Michelle quickly elbowed him. “-in the normal world and not the upside-down.” Another elbow.

Anya stared at them, blinking.

May could see the little resemblance to Liz. She was much older than the girl but much fragile and skinner. All bones and no healthy fat- a poor sight indeed. A walking skeleton of the girl, May realized. Soon, she feared, the actual Liz will look exactly like her predecessor.

May kneeled in front of Anya and took her cold, bony hands in hers. She flinched, inching away from May but May remained firm. “My name is May. You’ve been in the dark a long time, sweetie,” she said softly, “but you’re going to be okay now. You look hungry, you want me to make you something?”

Anya opened her chapped mouth, unsure what to say before she clamped it shut and eagerly nodded. May smiled at her and rose up to go to the kitchen.

Michelle studied Anya, no doubt seeing her friend in the girl. “I’m Michelle, but people call me MJ. That’s my friend, Ned.” She jabbed her thumb over to Ned who lifted his hand to a small wave. “Our friend, Peter, saw you a couple days ago. He was wearing that red outfit with the spider on it.”

Anya mumbled, “That boy, I remember him. Was he the one who got me out to… wherever here is?”

Ned nodded. “Here is his apartment and May’s his aunt.”

“I see…” Anya drew a smile, perking up a bit. “Does that mean Nico is gone for good? I can go home?”

Glancing up from the kitchen, May watched Michelle and Ned awkwardly glance at each other. She sighed softly and rummaged through the fridge, looking at her leftovers for Anya. The girl needed some meat to at least start her off the right track to gain some fat back on her. Chicken… mashed potatoes… corn on the cob should work for now.

“Well,” Ned pulled on his collar, “Paradox isn’t exactly out of business-“

“Paradox?” Anya scoffed, “Is that his name? His alter ego?” Seeing Michelle and Ned nod their heads, Anya shook hers and released a massive sigh. “It’s… fitting, I guess. It’s dark and unsettling like him.”

“He kidnapped you?” Michelle lightly pressed, leaning closer to her. “He forced you in that place after you rejected him?”

Her eyes twitched and she closed them, making Michelle eased back in her seat, probably feeling guilty for even mentioning it. It took her a moment, but Anya responded, “Yeah, yeah but it was my fault. I just had enough of Nico. I went over his house to tell him to stop following me and stalking me like a freak and he was… trapped. When I got there he was in this weird metal casing thing, just frozen. I don’t know why, but his mom blamed me for it and screamed at me.”

Ned rubbed his chin, eagerly listening. “Did he hurt you?”

“His mother did. She hit me and kicked me, I tried to fight back but then he literally just exploded and he was gone for a few seconds.” Anya stared ahead, looking at nothing particular but her memories as she recalled them. “His mom got so angry at me then. She had me cornered… then he literally rose from her shadow and started choking her. I begged him to stop because he was going to kill her…”

She didn’t finish but Michelle knew what happened. “He promised to protect you, didn’t he? He put you in that world for your own good?”

“Yeah but after he knocked out his mom and started saying the craziest things… that he’s all-powerful. He’s reborn and he’s like a god.” Anya’s dark eyes clouded just before a few tears slid down her cheeks. “That… that world sucks the life out of you. I never want to back there again.”

“You won’t.” May returned with a plate of piping hot food for the girl and set it on the coffee table in front of her with utensils. Anya stared up at her, her sad, large eyes gazing up at her in disbelief. May’s heart ached for her and resented the man that her nephew had been fighting. God, this was so much for kids. May sat down beside her and tucked a stray strand behind Anya’s ear. “You won’t ever have to think about him again or that place. You’re safe.”

In a whisper, Anya said, “Thank you.” She tightly hugged May before she focused on the food in front of her.

May turned around and asked Ned, “Do you mind finding some clothes for Anya to borrow from Peter’s room?”

“For sure, for sure.” Ned hurriedly went to the back to Peter’s room and began sorting through his closet to find a t-shirt and sweatpants.

May sat beside Michelle, reclining back in her seat as she looked over to Michelle. “How can you possibly date my nephew?” she asked quite randomly.

Michelle's eyes widened in horror. “Um… what?”

“It’s just… I get so stressed out whenever he goes out there, flinging and whatever, I can only imagine how hard it must be for you.”

“Oh.” Michelle’s face burned and she rubbed her arm, not making eye contact with May. “I-I don’t know. I’m worried of course, but I just believe that he’s going to be fine. He has been so far.”It was… oddly relieving to hear that from someone else. Of course May believed in Peter, but it was just so hard to really grasp the fact that he was out there, always exposing himself to danger. If Michelle can come to terms with that… maybe she could too. May smiled at her. “After all of this, you two girls and I are going to have a girl’s day out. Spa day, shopping day, cake day- we are going to relax until our hearts content.”

Anya groaned, “I miss cake.”

“That sounds really nice, Mrs. Parker,” said Michelle. “Please, call me May.” Being a super-aunt was certainly hard work, but rewarding.

…  
…

Peter’s long night was coming to a close. Less havoc wrecked the streets as dawn slowly emerged over New York. Smoke was beginning to clear but the air was still heavy in grey. Peter finally decided that it was time to go home until a man called out to him. “Spider-dude! Hey! Come here!” A young man stood in an alleyway, eyes darting about every which direction in fear.

Normally, Peter was against meeting with strangers in dark allies but this guy was clearly scared out of his mind, maybe he needed help. Slowly, Peter approached, careful with each step toward him. The guy didn’t seem to mind and went straight to talking. “I’m from the Yakuza, I know it’s not really your thing but that Daredevil guy has been gone for awhile and I don’t know who else to turn to.”

“Okay, back up, you’re from a gang? Like a literal gang?” Peter made a mistake. He definitely shouldn’t have approached him.

“Yes!” The young man exasperated, “Japanese mob, gang, whatever. Doesn’t matter. What matters is that prick, Paradox. That guy is a whole other level of crazy that I can’t handle anymore.”

Peter was interested. “What happened? What did he do?”

He scoffed, “What hasn’t he done? That guy has been behind every single bomb threat in the past couple of weeks. He has been forcing the gangs to do what he says because of his freak powers. We hate his guts but we can’t do jack about it. We need someone to match him: you.”

Peter swallowed hard. He desperately wanted to take down Paradox but he wasn’t sure how.

“Hell, people from every single gang in New York will even testify against this guy if it means getting him off the streets. But that doesn’t matter if we don’t have him in handcuffs.” The young man stepped back from Peter, studying him. “You believe me?” 

He nodded. “More than you know, I do.”

“How are you gonna stop him?”

“I-I don’t know yet.”

“Better figure out something fast because he already riled up the supers.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets, retreating back in the shadows. “The streets are gonna get a whole lot messier because of him.” And he was gone.

Peter was renewed with purpose. The long and grueling night he had was slept clear of him. The danger was set to a higher level because of Paradox’s message and Peter had some proof to get Paradox behind bars. It wasn’t enough, but it was a start. He had to go home and get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May is finally fully Team Spider-Man! Anya is freed- my girl didn't deserve this mess. Liz is suffering and I need it to stop. Ned and Michelle are the dynamic duo I think we all wanted. The plot thickens and I, for one, am stoked for what's next.


End file.
